Innate Nature
by VinArc21
Summary: It was in her DNA, in the very fabric of her being, to hate this vampire. The sickening feeling she felt upon every meeting only proved it so. But she was inexplicably drawn to him. Desperately longing for that nauseating feeling to overcome her. Begrudgingly chained to him. That vampire. Kaname Kuran. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight - or any characters thereof. (Updating!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Sorry for the delay, but I'm finally updating. Hope you all enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Knight or any characters thereof. I only own my original characters.**

* * *

Moonlight bathed the Academy grounds in a faint, luminous light that stretched to the very boundary of the forest. Shadows that had taken strange forms waited patiently beneath the vast expanse of canopy, flickering closer only to swiftly retreat. A lone figure, shrouded by shadow, crouched steadfast upon a thick branch. Her gaze was firmly planted on a tall, open window not six meters away. Inside was a room, featuring a sizable desk upon which sat a mess of paperwork. To the left, situated in front of a bare fireplace, was a worn leather arm-chair. On the other side of the room, the wall was lined with a remarkable number of books, all regularly removed as made obvious by the substantial lack of dust.

A fair-haired figure swiftly situated himself at the desk, newly retrieved book in hand as he set about reading. He was entirely alone. No company, no meetings. The girl smiled, shifting onto her toes as she slunk forward across the branch, moving slowly and deliberately to avoid making a sound. Whether or not the fair-haired man had yet to notice her was unbelievably difficult to determine. Had he perceived her presence there was no doubt he would have shown some indication. She slipped in through the window and noiselessly moved to his side, where she proceeded to glance over his shoulder at whatever work he was busying himself with.

She cocked her head. "Left the taxes to the last minute, have you?"

The man jumped, immediately turning to face the intruder, only to relax upon recognizing the girl. "God, Mako-chan. You scared me."

"I scared you?" Eyebrow arched to express her dubiousness, she slowly paced around his desk, fingers gliding around the edge. "Really, oh mighty vampire hunter?"

"Not anymore. Now, I'm the Headmaster of this Academy. And a loving father to the most wonderful, beautiful daughter in the world!" With a idiotic grin plastered across his face, the Headmaster shot to his feet. "You really must meet my dear Yuuki-chan!"

The Headmaster continued with his rant, thus making an exceedingly tired and incredibly irritated Mako massage her temple to avoid battering him to death. She breathed an inaudible sigh. It was difficult to believe that the man before her, making exaggerated gestures and fawning over photos of his precious adopted daughter, was a known legend within the Vampire Hunters Association. He was the greatest vampire hunter ever to have emerged from those walls. More then that, this man was her role model. And she knew that, despite his ever cheerful, always positive demeanor, it was nothing more than a facade hiding his true self. A cold-blooded, unwavering vampire hunter. Someone she could admire.

Mako waited patiently for the Headmaster to conclude his gloating, taking it as a good sign when he finally retired his photos to their rightful places. He returned to his seat, motioning for her to take the chair opposite him. She obliged without a word, reclining back into the chair with an almost indifferent demeanor. A long silence ensued, interrupted by the occasional rustling of papers as the Headmaster sorted through her transcripts. At the Headmaster's request she had transferred to Cross Academy, a school founded by the man before her in the hopes of promoting human-vampire cohabitation. Mako considered it to be both irksome and foolish. The idea of a school being attended by both races was complete idiocy. Peace would only be fleeting, even with a Pureblood leading the flock.

Vampires and humans were split into two distinct classes, or so she had been informed, the Night Class and the Day Class, respectively. As per their namesake, the Night Class operated during the evening under the guise of advanced students. But, due to the overwhelming attraction experienced by the Day Class towards the Night Class, the disciplinary committee was established to keep the two classes separated. There were currently two active guardians and, apparently, there was a need for another. Rustling papers ceased and the Headmaster grinned as he gave a triumphant cheer.

"Found it! I knew it was here somewhere!" Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the Headmaster studied the paper in hand closely. "Well, everything seems to be in order." His gaze focused on her. "I really appreciate you doing this. I know transferring in the middle of a semester can be challenging, so thank you."

"It's no problem. I was getting bored of my previous school anyway." But then, upon hearing the wide-spread speculation regarding Cross Academy and its overzealous fangirls, Mako was beginning to reconsider whether shaking off boredom was really worth it. "About my room?"

"Ah, yes. It's just as you requested. No roommate and a private bathroom. And feel free to decorate as you like!"

She nodded. "I appreciate it."

With a cheerful clap, the Headmaster grinned. "You'll be in a room a few doors down from my dear Yuuki-chan! I'm sure she would be more than happy to escort you to your room. Well, once you find her."

"Once I find her?"

"Yes, she's on patrol at the moment. Such a dedicated young woman!" He went off on yet another tangent regarding his precious daughter, until the thoroughly irked Mako caught his attention. Somewhat embarrassed by his behaviour, the Headmaster scratched his neck. "They patrol primarily around the classrooms. I'm sure you won't have any trouble locating them."

Nodding her understanding, Mako rose from the chair and proceeded towards the window. All the while her fingers played along the hilt of the katana strapped to her hip, attempting to familiarize themselves with the unfamiliar form. Under normal circumstances she would be wearing _her_ katana, which had been specially designed as a retractable blade that allowed for storage anywhere on her person. But unfortunately, due to several unforeseen circumstances, said katana was currently in the possession of her master. And until such time as she earned the right to have her weapon returned to her, she would have to make do with the borrowed katana she was anything but familiar with.

So she had unsheathed her katana whilst still on school grounds, to a teacher no less. But it wasn't as though vampires appreciated human rules. Blame rested solely on the shoulders of the vampire...and her old Headmaster. That buffoon of a man was little more then an orca in human skin, or so was her opinion. The two of them had shared an antagonistic relationship from the moment they first laid eyes on each other. And, since then, her old Headmaster would use any excuse to have her thrown into detention. When her master informed him of her transfer, Mako swore she had never seen anyone look so happy.

"By the way," The Headmaster's voice stopped her upon reaching the window. Apparently he had noticed the tight grip she had on the hilt of her weapon, and it unnerved him. "Your weapon isn't to kill my precious Night Class." It was better to be clear now, lest he wake up one morning to find piles of ash scatter across the Academy grounds. "The only time you have permission to use it is under mitigating circumstances."

Mako cocked her head. "I'm still on call by the Vampire Council."

"Yes. That is what I call a mitigating circumstance. But no harming my precious Night Class without just cause. Understood?"

Hesitating, Mako reluctantly nodded upon receiving a stern look that was incredibly out of place given the Headmaster's current persona, and swiftly launched herself over the window sill. She dropped silently to the ground, landing with all the poise and grace instilled in her during many a training session. Extending her arms above her, she gently arched her back to stretch before beginning her search for the guardians. The campus was quite large, and the only description Mako had to go by was _'the classrooms'_. Muttering darkly under the breath, she trudged past a nearby fountain, though she barely registered it as she continued towards the next set of buildings.

At the very least, one of those buildings was bound to be the classrooms, if not both. Mako came to an abrupt stop. She had heard something. Very faint and barely distinguishable to the untrained ear, but Mako could hear it. And coupled with the bristling of hair on the back of her neck, it wasn't something she could simply ignore. Rapidly turning on her heels, she unsheathed her katana and faced the intruder. The tip of her blade pressing up against the throat of a tall, dark-haired man. Said man flinched, azure eyes widening in astonishment. Mako gave a fierce glare upon recognizing the stranger for what he was. A vampire. And if the aura he emanated wasn't enough to assure her of that, the white uniform he wore was. He was from the Night Class.

"My, my. Aren't you a feisty one." It wasn't a question. The vampire smirked, sharp canines gleaming threateningly. "I don't recognize you. And being such a beautiful woman, I don't think I'd easily overlook you." He drew in a deep breath. "Or your scent." His eyes momentarily flashed crimson and he drew closer. "You must be new."

Mako didn't relinquish her grip on the katana. If anything, she felt more inclined to stab him and put him out of her misery. "I'm the new guardian."

"A new guardian? Is that so?" He grasped the blade and stepped towards her. Sparks flew wildly upon contact, causing him to wince in agony. But he pressed on, his body shying away from the blade. Licking his lips, he caught her gaze. "Then you should be trying to promote human-vampire relationships. After all, isn't that what this little experiment is all about?"

He reached out, taking hold of her occupied hand in a firm grip. Mako watched his approach with narrowed eyes, though she remained unmoving, recalling the Headmaster's request not to harm his _precious_ Night Class. However, if this vampire failed to draw back soon, she would be incapable of controlling herself, or living up to her promise. His lips brushed gently across the back of her hand. That was the final straw. She jerked her hand free and stepped back, the katana slipping through his fingers. The vampire hissed, drawing back as he brought bleeding fingers to his lips. She remained unfazed, but stared at him with unrestrained hatred fueled by many a memory of the cruelness of his kind.

"And here I though we were getting along." He challenged her glare with a displeased expression. "I hoped we would."

"Perhaps I should've warned you. I don't play nice with vampires." She watched disgustedly as the vampire licked his wounds. Filthy creatures, driven by their lust for blood. Vicious when it came to taking what they wanted. Beasts with no conscience. Mako growled. "You're lucky I haven't eliminated you yet. And you've got the Headmaster to thank for that."

Rank within the vampire hierarchy identified, she determined that he was a level B vampire, an Aristocrat. An elite vampire with specialized abilities beyond the realm of normal vampires, though not the most worrying. Aristocrats could be dealt with once abilities and weaknesses were pinpointed. The only kind of vampire Mako particularly worried about were the level A's. Purebloods.

Amusement tugged his lips into a provocative, lop-sided smirk. "I can tell you're going to be quite the challenge." His statement unsettled the hunter, but she hardly allowed it to show through. "I do relish a challenge."

The Aristocrat approached, but was immediately forced to stop upon feeling the tip of Mako's katana pressed against the sensitive flesh of his neck. Silence fell as both contemplated their next move. It was in his best interest to leave, before Mako gave into her hunter instincts and killed him, but her smell was simply too intoxicating to walk away from. Even from a distance he could feel her life pumping strongly through her veins. Never before had he craved a human so badly and just the thought of sinking his fangs into the exposed tender flesh of her neck made his body ache. A wary expression on her countenance, Mako noted the colour of his eyes flicker to a glowing crimson and sneered. The vile vampire was getting overexcited.

If only that was the least of her concerns. The delay in her reaction was worrying, but she simply attributed it to her attempts at suppressing her desire to eliminate the Aristocrat in front of her. Still, for a hunter to have missed such a presence was nothing, if not disgraceful. Mako felt her body tremble, drawing in deep breaths. The air was thick and filling her lungs proved to be a difficult task. Generally more sensitive to vampiric presences than other hunters, Mako immediately understood why her body reacted the way it did. This feeling would pass once her body adjusted. At least, it would have had she not suddenly become overwhelmed by its intensity.

Almost unbearable, Mako was barely able to disguise the effects. She bit her lip and reacted accordingly, unsheathing a second line of defence. Blade glinting dangerously, she extended the dagger behind her, threatening the dark figure that loomed over her. Mako glanced back, staring at the man. He stood several inches taller than the first, but was equally, if not more, handsome. But then, they all were inhumanly beautiful. However, unlike the first vampire, this newcomer was far more distinctive. She drew in a deep breath, her body beginning to adjust to his presence. Mako had never been this close to a Pureblood before. It was both frightening and, in some twisted way, thrilling.

His voice, she was quick to note, was calm so as not to provoke her. "If you could, lower your weapons... They are extremely dangerous to us."

"I'm well aware of that."

The hunter shifted her gaze to the Aristocrat only to find that he hadn't moved. She would have expected him to take advantage of the situation. But, apparently, she had nothing to worry about. Not as long as the Pureblood remained head of the Night Class, exerting influence and control in favour of the Headmaster's precious experiment. Although, it was a precarious situation, and Mako strongly believed that the Headmaster's trust was entirely misplaced. If the Pureblood should suddenly change his mind, casualties would be alarmingly high. Mako narrowed her gaze upon noticing the pleasant smile on his face.

"You must be Mako Osaragi, the new guardian the Headmaster informed me of. I'm-"

"I know who you are." The Pureblood raised an eyebrow at Mako's sudden interruption, but allowed her to continue unimpeded. "And just because the Headmaster thinks he can trust you, doesn't mean I do."

From his expression, Mako found it incredibly difficult to ascertain whether he found her response amusing or irritating. "Then I suppose I'm going to have to earn your trust."

She stared at him. "I would suggest a more realistic objective."

"But I've already decided." His smile vanished behind an emotionless facade as he focused his gaze over her head. "Daisuke. You're beginning to make this a habit."

"Kaname-sama. You're completely misunderstanding the situation."

Either he was exceptionally well connected, or incredibly stupid. Daisuke smiled cooly at the higher ranking vampire, completely oblivious to the near murderous aura emanating from said being. Raw, unadulterated power was the only means of describing what she felt from him. it reminded her of the lesson her teacher had once given her. The sheer power of a Pureblood was immeasurable. Given that, for the Aristocrat to address one so casually, Mako was inclined to believe in his incredibly stupidity. She glanced between the two, noting the increasing rise in testosterone. Apparently vampires were just as susceptible to moments of idiotic machoism as humans. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Men were men, regardless of species.

"I was simply taking initiative to welcome Mako-_chan_ to the Academy." Daisuke smirked. "I assumed you would approve."

Kaname remained silent, but then, no words were necessary to convey his opinion on the matter. Anyone, human or vampire, when faced with the sight of an enraged Pureblood, would do well to turn on their heels and run. Not that their escape would be guaranteed, but one stood more chance fleeing than fighting a Pureblood. Aware of the two bladed weapons Mako had yet to relinquish, the Pureblood started forward and carefully situated himself between the hunter and the Aristocrat.

Oblivious to the gesture that expressed the Pureblood's desire to protect her, Mako busied herself with determining whether or not it would be worth sticking around to witness the confrontation. Given the scene before her, she was willing to admit to her curiosity. Never had she seen a Pureblood in action. All she knew, she had learnt from old manuscripts and lectures. Stories of encounters that, to some extent, were biased. It was only natural that she be intrigued.

"The Headmaster will be informed of what has transpired here tonight. And you will be punished accordingly." A low growl emerged from the scowling Daisuke. Whether or not the Pureblood was offended by his blatant disrespect was yet to be determined. "It's time you learnt that your actions have consequences."

Despite the Aristocrat displaying his desire to retort, he was interrupted before he could utter a single word. "What's going on here?"

Mako wasn't quite sure what to make of the teenage girl who had stumbled onto the scene with wide eyes. Standing roughly a head shorter than Mako, her petite figure was garbed in a black Day Class uniform, which was enough to make the hunter cringe at the thought of wearing it tomorrow. Skirts and the like were incredibly restricting, and in Mako's eyes, it was akin to having her legs bound.

Upon further inspection of the newcomer, the hunter caught sight of the sash fastened securely to her upper arm. Given the current situation, Mako could safely conclude that the girl was the Headmaster's _dearest_ daughter, Yuuki Cross. Cocking her head inconspicuously, Mako continued to stare at her. She was somewhat disappointed by the girl's absolute normal appearance. As cruel as it might seem, Mako had expected...more.

The sudden alleviation of the tense atmosphere drew her attention away from the guardian to Kaname, who regarded Yuuki with a gentle expression. A radical change from the ominous aura that he had emanated moments ago, to say the least. Daisuke raised his brow in question, looking between the Pureblood and the human. He too had noticed the change in his Dorm President's persona and found himself curious about the Pureblood's relationship with Yuuki Cross. The Headmaster's daughter, completely oblivious to the sudden changes displayed by the trio, tentatively approached them.

"Kaname-senpai." She flushed with embarrassment, barely able to meet his gaze. "W-What are you doing here?"

He smiled kindly. "Yuuki, I-"

"Yuuki."

The situation was escalating quickly and Mako could only roll her eyes. She would have preferred it if it had remained a simple one-on-one encounter, but clearly, the people at this Academy were busybodies incapable of minding their own business. Mako enjoyed her privacy, something she had a feeling would be a rare thing from now on. She thought of slipping away from them, but the manner in which the newcomer narrowed his gaze at the Pureblood changed her mind. She wanted to see how things would play out. The phrase curiosity killed the cat repeated itself several times in her mind, but she payed it no mind. Particularly once she recognized him.

That silver hair and those lavender orbs made quick work of jogging her memory. "Zero?"

Familiar lavender eyes instantly focused on her. He blinked. "Mako?" He took a quick, somewhat hostile glance at Kaname. "You're friends with Kuran?"

"What a stupid question. Do I look like I'm friends with him?" She nodded to the dagger stilled aimed at his chest.

Zero shrugged but couldn't resist the urge smirk at the Pureblood's predicament. "It wouldn't be the first time you've had me at sword point."

"So you naturally assume that I subject all my friends to the same treatment?" A smirked tugged at her lips. "I haven't seen you in a while. Thought you'd dropped off the face of the earth."

"Yeah. I've been busy."

Her gaze moved towards a confused Yuuki. "Yes, I can see that."

A hint of mistrust flickered across his countenance. "Why are you here?"

But before she could answer, they were interrupted. "Zero?" He blinked. Yuuki had reminded him that there were others present. An interrogation would be better suited for when they were alone. The female guardian shuffled uncomfortably. "Do you know her?"

"Mako's a friend."

"Oh. Well then," An awkward smile materialized on her face. "It's nice to meet you, Mako. It's just, Zero's never mentioned you before."

Mako raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "That's not surprising."

Yuuki forced a chuckle. "I'm sorry. I understand that you're new here, but, do you think you could lower your weapons? Violence is frowned upon on Academy grounds."

"Unjustifiable given the nature of the students that attend. But yes, the Headmaster has made that particular rule inexplicably clear."

Somewhat reluctantly, Mako first sheathed her katana, keeping a wary eye on the Pureblood upon whom the dagger was still poised. Daisuke gave a victorious smirk. It seemed to him that the hunter perceived Kaname as more of a threat. Something that could work to his advantage in the future. Mako wasn't oblivious to the change of expression. Maybe the Aristocrat thought her actions were a means of conveying favouritism towards him. Oh, but how wrong he was.

Her behaviour was the result of the many years the Vampire Hunters Association had spent teaching her that a Pureblood wasn't to be taken lightly and that, given the opportunity, should be terminated on sight. She stared intensely. Really, _really_ intensely at Kaname. And only after a long moment of careful consideration, and taking into account the Headmaster's personal request, did she sheath her dagger.

A sigh of relief escaped the petite guardian, who made quick work of approaching Mako, as though such an act would prevent her from any future threatening of the Pureblood. "Thank you." The human then turned to Kaname, a blush on her cheeks and a self-conscious smile on her lips. "I apologize for the confusion, Kaname-senpai. I'm sure Mako didn't mean any harm by it."

"As far as I'm concerned, Osaragi-san has done nothing wrong." In the space of a heartbeat, the Pureblood locked his gaze with the hunter's. "Her actions were completely justifiable. She simply sought to defend herself."

Yuuki blinked. Confused by the situation, which wasn't a surprising considering she had only witnessed the end of their confrontation and not the provocation that had taken place at the beginning. Mako stared at the Pureblood. The hunter was suspicious of his motives. Having defended her in such a nonchalant manner after she'd threatened him was a just enough reason to be suspicious. Kaname met her gaze. And, much to her surprise, she found those garnet eyes had softened substantially. Odd. The eyes of a Pureblood were not meant to be gentle.

Mako gave the subtlest shake of her head before focusing upon Yuuki. After watching the more subtle interactions between Zero, Yuuki and Kaname during the space of their conversation, it occurred to the hunter that their relationship was a complicated one. Both men had feelings towards the human guardian and she felt the same about them. But Mako wasn't blind. The way Yuuki reacted, her posture and the subtle movements of her hands, indicated her preference.

Zero deserved love, after everything that had befallen him. A good man, who had been unjustifiably dealt the bad hand of fate. And it was because she knew him to be a good man that she was able to accept him for what he'd unwillingly become. Zero was the only vampire she could ever care for. It bothered her to know that his love would never be reciprocated as he wanted it to be. And, once again, a Pureblood was to blame.

The hunter's silence had remained largely unnoticed, by everyone except the Aristocrat, who had taken to observing her. Daisuke found her ability to block out the world around her very amusing, but wondered if she was in the correct occupation. A hunter could not afford to be lost in thought when confronting a vampire. But something about her informed him that such a thing was never an issue. He couldn't quite understand it. A hunter though she was, he couldn't ignore the scent of her blood. So strong he could smell it through her skin.

He looked up to find the Dorm President watching him with a blank expression, though Daisuke could feel the tendrils of his ominous aura lashing at his skin. Kaname must have noticed it as well. What other reason would he have to intervene? It was the guardians job to prevent the intermingling of Day and Night Class students after hours, not his. Raising an eyebrow, he turned his attention back to the hunter and felt the urge to laugh. She was so lost in thought that she hadn't even noticed the many sideward glances his Dorm President had offered her.

"Osaragi-san." The novice guardian shook her head before meeting the Pureblood's gaze. "I apologize for Daisuke's behaviour. You have my word that he will be severely punished."

"I honestly don't care what you do to him." She turned to the Aristocrat. "But if you do it again, Headmaster or no, I'll kill you."

An uncomfortable silence settled upon the group, all staring at her with a varied array of expressions on their faces. Zero couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit nostalgic. In truth, he had missed Mako more than he cared at admit. And seeing her here now, threatening a couple of vampires that rubbed him the wrong way, was a dream come true. He gave a small, but inescapably noticeable, smile. There was no hiding his happiness.

It was Yuuki's awkward laughter that finally broke the silence. After whispering a quick word to Mako, she began apologizing profusely for the hunter's behaviour. Not that the guardian had any business in doing such a thing, but Mako remained silent. It gave her the chance to further observe the Zero, Yuuki and Kaname dynamic. And what a complicated mess it was. In Mako's honest, but somewhat biased, opinion, the human stood a better chance of a happy life with Zero.

Mako found herself focusing on the Pureblood who, she noticed, had been staring at her for the entire length of Yuuki's apologetic ramblings. She blinked. The thought of killing him popped into mind. Anything to stop those inexplicably profound eyes from staring at her. It was ironic, for the reason she wanted to kill him was the same reason she was incapable of doing so. That unnerving gaze. Those unsettling eyes. Almost as though he knew exactly what she was thinking, and he was advising her against it. Her brow arched, urging him to give her a reason, any reason, to draw his blood.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder and tore her attention away from her staring contest with the Pureblood. She glanced back, catching sight of the antagonistic scowl Zero was so openly directing at Kaname. The friction between them was difficult to overlook, though Yuuki seemed to be doing a pretty good job of remaining completely oblivious to the situation. Mako sighed inwardly. Testosterone levels were steadily rising...again. Rolling her eyes, Mako pulled free of Zero's grasp and proceeded to leave without so much as a word. She'd had enough.

They watched her as she came to a sudden stop by Yuuki, startling the girl. "Show me to my room."

It wasn't a request. The guardian blinked, watching Mako as she sauntered off, before realizing what she had been instructed to do. She bowed to the Pureblood and mumbled a hurried apology before dashing after the hunter. Zero glared a moment longer before turning on his heels and promptly following them. The Aristocrat, who had remained largely unnoticed during the climax of the conversation, moved to the Dorm President's side and followed his gaze to Mako.

"She certainly is an interesting one." He glanced at the Pureblood. "And I can't help but notice you seem more captivated by her than would be considered appropriate."

"Daisuke." His harsh voice rang out, causing the Aristocrat to cringe. "You aren't in a position to lecture me. Nor are my affairs any of your concern." A violent breeze swept past. Being an unusually still night, Daisuke could only conclude that such an occurrence was a direct result of the Pureblood's masked anger. "The Headmaster is waiting."

* * *

Following much pointless and incessant chatter, courtesy of the young Miss Yuuki Cross, Mako had been shown to her room and left to unpack. Comforted by the promise of being able to continue their conversation tomorrow. Mako had to roll her eyes at that. Not that she had anything against Yuuki, but she wasn't one to have extended conversations with people she was unfamiliar with. And to top it off, though Mako wasn't entirely sure that Yuuki was aware of the fact, the guardian had a habit of constantly mentioning that damned Pureblood.

Mako mentioned nothing about it to her. It wasn't her place. And she was a girl in love. Why not let her hold on to her fantasies? After all, Mako wasn't entirely heartless. With a grunt, she hoisted the single suitcase in her possession onto the large bed. Yuuki left, chirping on about the upcoming ball and how she hoped to have a dance with that certain someone. As far as Mako was concerned, she decided it would be best to keep away from the Pureblood, given Zero's obvious hatred towards him, lest she provoke a misfortunate event.

Said vampire hunter stood in her doorway, arms crossed along his chest as he watched her move about wordlessly. Zero had yet to question her. He had Yuuki to thank for that. But now he found himself hesitating. Several years had gone by since he had last seen her, it just didn't seem like a suitable time to be questioning her. Normal friends would be catching up and reminiscing on old times, not purposefully subjecting themselves to unnecessary interrogation.

"If you have something to say, say it." Zero blinked and met her gaze. She sat on the edge of her bed, sorting through a stack of papers. "You want to ask me a question. There's no point denying it."

He got right to the point. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry. I'm not here for you. At least, not yet." She gave a sly grin. "The Headmaster calls and I come running, like a good little dog."

"That's all?"

"What else could there be?" She got to her feet and in a few strides stood directly in front of him. She tilted her head back to meet his gaze. "I'd tell you if I was here to kill you. But I think it'll be a while yet. You still seem to be in control."

Zero averted his gaze. "Barely."

Her brow knitted in concern. "The blood tablets aren't working?" The vampire remained silent, it was answer enough. Mako sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? I can help you-"

"NO."

Zero turned his head to look at her, gaze sharp and voice sharper. And she stared at him, not uttering so much as a word. She was willing to help him in any way possible. That included feeding on her. And he was sorely tempted to accept her offer. Even now, when there were no lacerations present on her body to release the scent, he could still smell her blood. He forced his eyes shut in an attempt to ignore the beast roaring to take her.

And he averted his face once more, his voice barely audible as he repeated his answer. "No."

She looked him over, noticing his fist clench tightly and the muscles of his neck tensing enough to cause the veins to protrude from the skin. He really was struggling to fight off his vampiric nature. A small smile graced her lips and she nodded, moving back to her bedside. Zero allowed himself to relax somewhat, but kept a safe distance from her. He had never realized just how attractive Mako's blood was to vampires. But it certainly did clear up a few questions he had in the past. Like how easily she had always managed to find her targets.

"It had nothing to do with being a good hunter." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

An innocent looking Mako had paused her unpacking yet again. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "It's nothing." She eyed him suspiciously, but resolved to continue her unpacking. A smirk tugged at his lips as he mumbled. "I knew you weren't that great a hunter. It was all luck and scent."

The next thing he knew, a pillow struck his face. "I heard that, idiot." She glared at him, hands poised at her hips as she spoke. "Next time you insult someone, don't be so damn loud."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Here's the second instalment. The third is on the way. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any characters thereof. I only own my original characters. **

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Mako had settled reasonably well into her new life at Cross Academy. Granted it had taken her time to properly adjust. As a hunter, any issue she was faced with was clearly defined. Black or white. Good or evil. Things were simple. There was no merging of that line, no complicated shades of grey. Unfortunately, at Cross Academy, situations Mako viewed as easily resolved by an anti-vampire weapon, were cast into the ever difficult area of grey. Yuuki's solution to this; diplomacy.

Then again, at this particularly moment, neither solution would prove to be of any use. A hoard of crazed girls swamped the entrance of the Moon Dorm, all screams and shouts as they shoved each other aside to be the first to catch a glimpse of their precious _Idols_. Mako's opinion on the matter was simple enough. Those infatuated Day Class girls had succumbed to a common technique the vampires used to lure humans.

She recalled her master's lesson. _A vampire's physical appeal, and the release of concentrated pheromones, is an ingeniously evolved mechanism that saves them the trouble of having to chase down a meal._

In this instance, the mechanism worked to make the vampires increasingly popular amongst their human counterparts, as feeding from them was prohibited. On more than one occasion, Mako found herself wondering how the humans would react if they knew the truth. That their precious Night Class were beasts in human form. Vampires.

"Okay! Okay! Step back! It's already curfew for Day Class students! Please return to your dorms!"

The females were in an uproar and immediately turned on the flustered guardian, who's attempts to fend off the advancing girls were thwarted by insults and accusations. It was an entertaining sight, to say the least, and several theories had come to light. The common belief amongst the general student population was that Yuuki wanted the vampires all to herself, and she would use any means to have them, including keeping the competition away. Mako had to scoff at that. What competition? If given the chance, the vampires would use that naive little guardian and those girls as chew toys.

She watched them, flailing around dramatically as they continued their verbal assault, and gave a lengthy sigh. They didn't even realize the ridiculous spectacle they were making of themselves. And, what she found considerably irritating, was that they had no sense to be embarrassed of their behaviour. She shook her head. If Mako herself ever succumbed to such an affliction, despite it being an unlikely possibility, both Zero and Yuuki had been given explicit instructions to terminate her on sight.

During her struggle, Yuuki chanced a glance over at the female hunter, who stood calmly in front of a trembling group of girls. It was somewhat annoying that, whilst she struggled to keep the girls in line, Mako had no trouble. She couldn't understand how the hunter had managed it, but then, looking at her, she seemed a little standoffish. Much like Zero. Maybe it was a vampire hunter thing, after all. The guardian sighed, and turned back to her task, only to fail at yet another attempt to push them back. Then the gates of the Moon Dorm began to creak open and all hell broke loose. At least, it did on Yuuki's side.

"I wouldn't." Mako turned to the small girl who froze mid-attempt to inconspicuously tiptoe her way towards the gate. "Unless you want to find yourself with detention for the next two months." A sadistic smirk spread across her features. "It would be such a shame to miss all this, don't you think?"

A squeak escaped the girl as she sunk to her knees in a quivering heap. Either she couldn't move for fear of facing Mako's wrath, or her legs were rendered unresponsive at thought of not being able to see her precious Night Class for two months. Two of her friends hastily retrieved her, glancing anxiously at Mako as they retreated back into the ranks of girls. All it took was one look from Mako to have them form a straight line along the edge of the path. She was that scary. Almost as much as Zero.

The Night Class emerged and they didn't take so much as a step out of line. Unfortunately, the girls were still entitled to scream and jump to their hearts content. Mako couldn't understand it. All their bubbling enthusiasm. In the presence of those vampires, one look was enough to reduce the Day Class into a squealing lump of jelly. Whereas Mako felt the distinct urge to kill at the mere mention of them. Much to her dismay, killing them wasn't an option. So, she could do little more than simply ignore them.

As per usual, Hanabusa Adiou led the parade of Night Class students, smiling and waving energetically at his adoring fans. His tendency to encourage the hormonal girls was a regular occurrence, much to Mako's annoyance. And, as per usual, Yuuki watched his stupidity which proved enough of a distraction for the girls behind her to suddenly surge forward. Mako shook her head and casually paced over to the fallen guardian, quickly rounding up the girls that had so blindly charged like a pack of wild animals.

With the crazed girls now in line, Mako cast a glance at Yuuki, who lay face down on the ground in a daze. "Cross-san? You okay?"

Sitting up, she gave herself a once over before nodding. Mako helped her to her feet. The guardian was an agreeable girl, if not naive and indecisive to a degree she found irritating most of the time. But she couldn't deny that her presence had a positive effect on Zero. So she tolerated her and looked out for her, because Zero would be crushed if anything happened to his love. Mako gave Yuuki's shoulder a gentle pat before returning to her post.

Mako was pleased to find that her girls hadn't moved so much as a toe out of place and nearly smiled at the concerned expressions on their faces as she returned. The Headmaster had failed to mention anything about guardians being able to handout detentions, but even if she wasn't technically allowed to, sometimes the fear of punishment proved more of a motivator than the punishment itself.

Aidou capered past, his gaze lingering on the hunter for a long moment before pulling away to encourage his fans. It had been a week since her encounter with the Aristocrat and Pureblood, and rumours had quickly begun to circulate through the ranks of the Night Class. From what she could gather from the murderous looks and seething expressions, her treatment of their precious Pureblood Prince didn't sit well with them. But then, being despised by vampires wasn't anything to be concerned about. It was all part of the job.

"Mako-_chan_." The hunter tensed. Her narrowed gaze immediately shifted to the approaching vampire. Daisuke's lips curved into a wolfish smirk, clearly relishing her reaction. "Don't you look _delicious_."

She sneered at his choice of words. "If it wasn't for the Headmaster, I'd have your head for that comment."

A sudden quiet enveloped the immediate vicinity. The crazed fangirls watched on, miraculously managing to grin stupidly at Daisuke whilst simultaneously glaring at the second guardian attempting to steal _their_ Night Class. Engaged in conversation with her beloved Kaname, the Headmaster's daughter had failed to notice the scene, but the Pureblood instantly became aware of the silence. He turned around, unintentionally cutting off Yuuki as his gaze fell upon Mako and Daisuke.

Daisuke licked his lips and stepped closer. She didn't so much as flinch at his closeness, but continued to glare at him. Mako was a supporter of the concept of personal space and didn't much like having hers invaded, especially by a vampire. Her fingers itched to reach for the gun that had been loaned to her. She had yet to reclaim her retractable katana from her master, and the Headmaster was hardly thrilled by the idea of her walking around with one strapped to her back for all to see.

The Aristocrat leant down, reducing the vast height difference between them. "Say, Mako-_chan_..." He spoke quietly, his voice inaudible to all expect Mako and his classmates. "Just one sip." He smirked, fangs visible in the corner of her eye. "I promise it won't hurt."

Nausea flickered unnoticeably across her features, settling on a hateful glare. "Just one bullet, vampire." She hissed dangerously. "I promise it _will_ hurt."

"You can't deny the obvious attraction between us, little huntress." His hand settled on her arm. "I know you want me-" He drew her closer. "as much as I want you." She noticed the predatory gleam in his eye as their gazes locked. "Your blood calls to me, Mako-chan."

Refusing to be rattled by his comments, she scoffed. "I want you about as much as I want an excruciatingly painful death. Actually, I definitely prefer an excruciatingly painful death."

He obviously found her response amusing, because he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, if only you knew how badly your words make me want to chase you. Don't think you'll get rid of me so easily."

"A girl can dream."

"I don't doubt that you dream of me frequently." Mako scoffed again, but he pressed on as though he hadn't heard her. "If there's one thing I pride myself in, it's reading women. And you, my dear Mako-chan, have it bad for me."

"Sorry to disappoint, but you're the last person I'm interested in." A smug smile replaced the glare she had been wearing a moment ago. "And that _skill_ of yours is in desperate need of some fine tuning, because you're obviously rubbish at reading women, which explains why you've resorted to hitting on humans. Not having any luck with the vampire ladies, huh?"

"I don't need luck when I have natural talent."

Mako rolled her eyes. "Right, natural talent. So that's what you call it. It's got nothing to do with an evolutionary mechanism developed to enrapture humans."

The Aristocrat tightened his grip on her arm and brushed his lips against her ear. "My dearest Mako, you're blood smells too enticing to be human."

She blinked. "What?"

"Daisuke."

Daisuke immediately released her and stepped back. He locked his gaze with that of the approaching Pureblood and cringed. Murderous intent was the kindest way to describe the look Kaname was giving him. In fact, Daisuke was certain that, were they not surrounded by human spectators, he would have despatched of him right then and there. Still, the Aristocrat couldn't help but feel some pride in how easily he could rile the Dorm President. All it took was a little flirting with the hunter.

Despite it being the third time Mako had encountered the Pureblood since her arrival at Cross Academy, the symptoms of his presence were no less arduous. She managed a deep breath to steady her racing heart. Daisuke noticed her discomfort, but whether or not Kaname knew of the effect he had on her was another story. But it certainly didn't seem like it. The Pureblood stared intently at his subordinate, an indicator that it would be in Daisuke's best interest to excuse himself. The Aristocrat wasn't stupid and quickly did so before rejoining the ranks of the Night Class.

"Mako-chan."

She turned to face him with a heated glare. The Pureblood addressed her as though there was some familiarity between them, but as far as Mako was concerned, Kaname was taking liberties she was uncomfortable with. "Are you under the misguided belief that you're familiar with me? Because I don't recall ever allowing you to call me by my given name."

A small smile graced his lips. "Of course. Forgive me, Osaragi-san." It irritated her that he found it amusing. There was nothing amusing about setting boundaries, especially with a Pureblood. "And I would like to apologize for Daisuke. I hope he didn't say anything to upset you."

"I don't see how it's any of your business even if he did." She retorted. "I'm more than capable of dealing with him. I don't need your help."

"That goes without saying, I'm sure. But when I see you looking as unsettled as you were a moment ago, I feel the need to intervene." He smiled kindly. "I do apologize on his behalf. And you have my word that he will be punished accordingly."

Mako shrugged. "Your word means nothing to me. It's as empty as the Aristocrat's head."

The Aristocrat heard her remark and glared at his fellow vampires, who couldn't help but laugh at her comment. All but one. Ruka Souen was a possessive and incredibly jealous vampire who was completely and utterly in love with Kaname. A fact that the hunter had taken immediate note of during their first encounter. As such, Ruka felt little inclination to tolerate those who were disrespectful. She glared viciously at Mako, focused more on her veiled insult than the humour of her comparison.

Mako met her harsh gaze, but promptly ignored her. Whatever unresolved issues that vampire had with her were none of her concern. The Headmaster would be so proud of her. Ignoring provocation was easier than she thought it would be. Hurling sarcastic remark after sarcastic remark was a satisfactory means of release, but it didn't hold a candle to being able to decapitate them.

"I can understand why you're hesitant to trust me, Osaragi-san. But believe me, I mean you no ill-will. In fact, I quite enjoy our conversations. Even though they are so few." Kaname smiled. "It's such a pity that the only chance I have to speak with you is when I'm forced to apologize for Daisuke's behaviour."

"And that's time enough." She stared long and hard at him. "Believe _me_ when I say that I have no intention of befriending you, Kuran-san. So I suggest that you pool your efforts into a more productive goal, like keeping your lapdogs in line."

Kaname silently observed her. She stood her ground, refusing to give in to the intensity of his gaze. He allowed his eyes to trail down her body, taking in every inch of her. Mako shared so many similarities with that woman; from her slender build right through to the authoritative stance she took. Almost identical in every way. Even in the sardonic way she rebuffed him. He locked his gaze with hers once again. Everything but those eyes, that expressed emotions so entirely different they were almost unfamiliar.

"Mako." The Pureblood snapped from his contemplation and turned his attention to the approaching guardian. Zero clutched Mako's shoulder protectively whilst making no attempt to hide his distain for Kaname. "Is there a problem?"

Mako didn't remove her gaze from the vampire. "Not at all. Kuran-san was just leaving. Right, Kuran-san?"

He nodded without argument. "Of course." Focusing on Mako, he inclined his head. "It was a pleasure speaking with you, Osaragi-san. I hope to do so again in the near future, _without_ any interruptions."

Casting a lingering glance at Zero, Kaname rejoined the ranks of his vampiric classmates as they made their way towards the classrooms. He stopped only only once more, to wish Yuuki a goodnight. Mako watched the exchange with muted interest. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something unusual about their relationship. Or, at least, something more than meets the eye. Zero's hand slipped from her shoulder and dragged her from her thoughts.

He stared down at her, concern flooding his eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah. But those vampire presume themselves to be very familiar with me." She glared at their retreating figures. "I don't like it one bit."

Zero was all too familiar with Mako's obsession with formality. After all, he had experience it first-hand. It had taken him nearly three years to build up their friendship to the point where she would willingly allow him to address her by her given name. He wasn't all too sure why he had bothered in the first place. It shouldn't have meant anything to him. But he felt compelled to earn that right. A right she willingly allowed so few.

"So shoot them."

She raised an eyebrow, as though seriously contemplating his suggestion, only to sigh. "Don't tempt me." A thought popped into mind and she immediately straightened. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

Mako leant closer. "What exactly is going on between Cross-san and Kuran-san?"

The male hunter tensed and averted his gaze. She picked up on the signals easily enough and didn't push the matter any further. It didn't surprise her that it was a sore subject. Being in love with someone who had conflicting feelings was difficult. Crossing her arms, Mako allowed her gaze to drift over the sea of slowly dispersing fans. They wouldn't leave until they caught the very last glimpse of their precious Night Class.

"He rescued her." She gave him her full attention. Zero crossed his arms along his chest and glared a hole in the ground. "Five years ago from a Level E. It was Kuran who brought her to the Headmaster. He saved her life."

"Ah, I see." Casting a lingering glance at the oblivious female guardian struggling to herd the fangirls, Mako shook her head. "Hero worship."

Zero glanced at her. "Something like that."

"It'll never work out between them. One bite and she'll be a Level E." Zero stiffened at the thought, but she ignored him. "And if he doesn't bite her, well, she'll grow old and die while he stays eternally youthful." The hunter gave another shake of her head. "Honestly, that girl should stop dreaming about stupid fairytales and deal with reality. It'll never work between them. He's a Pureblood, and she's a human."

He nodded. "I've tried telling her, but she won't hear any of it."

"Of course not. She's in love." Exhaling loudly, she gave her friend a reassuring pat on the arm, though she doubted it did much good. "Must be tough. But if it's any consolation, I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later. You're a much better man then that Pureblood. No competition there."

"Yeah."

Shoving her hands into her pockets, Mako shrugged. "Oh, and, just so you know, it was me who went around telling people that you were same-sex oriented as a kid." She glanced back at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Probably shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help myself."

He glared. "That was you?! Do you have any idea what I went through?! I wa-" He blinked, realization finally dawning on him. "Did you just - You just apologized."

"No. I don't think I did." Mako began to walk away and stopped only to look back at him with an innocent expression on her face. "You must be imagining things."

Zero watched as Mako sauntered toward a struggling Yuuki, finding it very difficult to curb the smile that threatened to ruin the stand-offish reputation he had worked so hard to establish. A very dear friend, the closest thing he had to family, Zero cared about her deeply. Mako was one of the few people he felt inclined to share his deepest secrets with. And she was the first he had willingly told about his transformation. She hadn't cared. To her, he was still the same Zero she had always known. And he was so glad it had been her to hold his hand during the first few hours of his loss.

But he knew that he was as open with her as she was secretive with him. There were moments in her company when he realized that he knew next-to-nothing about his best friend, and he began questioning whether or not she felt the same about him as he felt about her. Shouting interrupted his train of thought and he turned to see Yuuki struggling with a group of girls who were desperately trying to follow the Night Class to the main campus. Oddly enough, Mako was nowhere to be found, so it was up to him to put them in their place. He grumbled. His nap had temporarily been placed on hold.

* * *

A hooded figure sat upon a lavish throne at the far end of a vast chamber. Lit candles cast menacing shadows against the stone walls, exempt of windows, and provided next to no illumination. Three consecutive knocks resounded before the heavy wooden doors creaked open. Light from the hallway projected a soft glow upon the stone floor, but failed to reach the furthest corners. Motionless bodies marked a pathway towards the throne. Drained of blood and defiled in the most horrendous ways imaginable, the young women had succumbed to a most torturous and degrading death.

The man stood nervously in the door way, dressed in an impeccably tailored suit reminiscent of ones worn circa 19th century. Lengthy strawberry blond hair had been smoothed back against his scalp, though there were several strands that refused to comply and fell in clumps around his slender face. He fiddled nervously with his tie, cobalt blue eyes darting anxiously around the room as he surveyed the scene. Gathering the courage, his gaze fell upon the figure on the throne. The man winced and averted his gaze at once.

Seated upon the figure's lap, a poor young woman struggled weakly to escape. Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes as she let out a scream, muffled by the large hand clamped over her mouth. Loud slurps resounded, filling the man's ears and causing him to cringe yet again. It wasn't long before the noises ceased and he heard a muffled thud. He looked up, the figure slumped casually against his throne with the lifeless body of the woman carelessly discarded at his feet.

"Kenshin." He tensed as his eyes travelled up to meet the cruel gaze of the figure. They were dark eyes gleaming with malice. The eyes of a cold-blooded murderer. "You bring tidings I presume."

The man hesitated before responding with a curt nod. "Yes, my Lord." He shuffled uneasily on his toes. "That hunter, the one your Lordship asked me to keep under surveillance, she has recently relocated to Cross Academy."

"Cross Academy." The figure growled, causing the neurotic Kenshin to nearly jump out of his skin. "That pathetic school. What does she mean to achieve there?"

"I-I do not know, my Lord."

As abruptly as a sudden gust of wind on a cool summer night, the poor man found himself dwarfed by his Lord, who was so close he would feel the heat of his Lord's breath fanning against his cheek. And still, despite their closeness, the hood shrouded the figure's face in shadow. Kenshin had not once been able to get a proper look at his Lord's face. Only those cruel eyes shone through the darkness.

His Lord's questioned him again. "You do not know?"

"I-I-I-"

"Tell me, Kenshin." The figure drew closer. "If you are so incompetent that you are unable to unearth such a vital piece of information, then what use are you to me?"

Kenshin quivered under the weight of his shadow and found himself unable to tear his gaze away from those soulless eyes. "P-Please, m-m L-Lord. I-I only wish to serve you. P-Please."

"And serve me you shall." Long, slender fingers brushed against his brow, working slowly through his hair. "This body is no longer able to sustain me. I find myself in need of another."

He tensed, eyes widening fearfully. "M-My Lord. I-If you will permit me, I-I can find a suitable replacement. I-I just need-"

The figure chuckled a cold, heartless chuckle. "There' is no time. And why wait when I have a satisfactory vessel already willing." His fingers clenched in Kenshin's hair, causing the man to wince. "All it takes," He forced the man's head back to expose his neck, "is a taste."

Before he had time to plead for his life, the figure sunk his fangs deeply into his subordinate's flesh. Kenshin writhed in agony, crying out for the life that was so callously being sequestered away from him. A long moment passed before the figure finally retracted his hold, staggering in place for a short while before suddenly collapsing. Silence descended as Kenshin stared at the pathetic sack of meat that was all that remained of his Lord. An evil smirk spread across his face as he turned towards the door.

"Excellent." He licked his bloodied fingers clean, dark eyes glimmering sadistically. "Time to have some fun."

* * *

"Lazy bastard. I can't see why he can't do this himself." Mako grumbled as she trudged reluctantly behind Zero and Yuuki.

Being the weekend, she had hoped to take advantage of her fangirl free day and lock herself in her room to get some studying done. If only the Headmaster could appreciate her enthusiasm when it came to cracking the books. At the very least, studying kept her from actively seeking out vampires and manipulating them into giving her a reason to kill them. Not having seen much action from the Vampire Hunters Association as of late, Mako was getting a little desperate, and had resorted to daydreaming about various scenarios, most situated around the elimination of a certain irritating Aristocrat.

She sighed. Dreaming was as good as it was going to get at that point, being on probation and all. It was incredibly depressing. And that damned Aristocrat only served as a constant reminder of her temporary inactivation. She thought back to the conversation that had taken place a few days ago. It had confused her to no end. Mako had spent two sleepless nights pondering over his words and wondering how she could be anything but human. What else could she be? Certainly not a vampire. The whole, craving blood and possessing super-human abilities, would've been an immediate giveaway.

A deep throated growl escaped her. "Damn that Pureblood. If he hadn't interrupted, I might've received some answers."

"Um...Mako...?" The hunter immediately snapped from her thoughts and focused on the girl who had fallen in step with her. "I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you mind?"

She shrugged. "Go ahead."

Fiddling anxiously with the ends of her sleeves, Yuuki cleared her throat. "Is there, um... Is there anyone you like?"

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Cross-san." The guardian looked up. "Are you trying to insinuate something?"

"Nononono!" Yuuki waved her hands frantically, as though such a gesture would succeed in dispelling any misunderstanding. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Calm down. I'm only teasing."

She blinked. And then, with an embarrassed chuckle, she averted her gaze. Mako smirked upon noticing the tint of pink spreading across the guardian's cheeks, but said nothing. Much to Mako's pleasure, Yuuki had acknowledged that the conversation had drawn to a close and had taken to observing their surroundings. The Headmaster's daughter was truly naive; looking at the bleak town with a bright-eyed wonder Mako assumed could only be found in young children who had yet to experience the harsh realities of life. But then, what did Yuuki know about harsh realities?

From the corner of her eye, Yuuki observed the preoccupied hunter. She was tall and lithe, and she held herself with a confidence that made it appear as though every poised movement had been carefully thought out. Her heart-shaped face was framed by long straw-coloured hair which fell over her left shoulder in a loose ponytail. She was certainly attractive and, despite often appearing unapproachable, never seemed to have a problem in capturing the attention of the opposite sex.

She sighed inwardly. Lately, even Kaname had been paying more attention to Mako than he was to her. Their already brief conversations were reduced to quick acknowledgments before Kaname would move to aid Mako in driving Daisuke away. Not that Mako seemed to appreciate his help in the slightest. If it were Yuuki, she would treat him with more respect, considering that he was going through the trouble of assisting her. Still, she couldn't quite bring herself to blame Mako.

The hunter absolutely hated vampires and it was a miracle that she'd been able to restrain herself for so long. Yuuki was curious, of course. No one was born hating people. There was always a reason, and Mako being a hunter, Yuuki could only assume that her hatred stemmed from a tragic occurrence. Maybe her family had been murdered just like Zero's. With a violent shake of her head, Yuuki rid her mind of those terrible thoughts. It wasn't her place to pry. If Mako wanted to tell her about her past, then she'd do so in good time.

"Yuuki." She paused, turning back to look at Zero and Mako who were standing in front of the restaurant door. "It's this way."

Her face turned a dark shade of red as she marched up to them, mumbling to herself. "I-I was thinking. Didn't see the sign."

"Ahuh."

Entering the restaurant, the trio immediately occupied the booth farthest from the door. Yuuki had already claimed her spot, settling in the very centre of the seat and thus preventing anyone else from sitting beside her. The two hunters took up the opposite seat, none too bothered by the close proximity as Zero propped his arm upon the windowsill. Yuuki glanced surreptitiously over her menu and silently observed them. Zero leant against Mako, offering her a look at the menu. Her finger moved across the sheet, occasionally glancing over at Zero as she mentioned something about their past.

At that, the young guardian felt left out. Mako knew more about Zero than Yuuki ever would. She had known Zero back when he still had a family. And there was not doubt in her mind that Mako had been the first person to hold Zero's hand after they were murdered. Mako knew a side of Zero that Yuuki would never get to see, and she couldn't help but be jealous of her. It was misplaced, she knew, but that didn't seem to matter. Yuuki turned her attention back to the menu and shook her head. However she felt, it was hardly Mako's fault. She was Zero's best friend, it was only natural for her to be better acquainted with him.

Once they had placed their orders, Yuuki clasped her hands and grinned over at the two hunters. "So, Mako. How did you and Zero meet?"

They shared a look before Mako turned to her. "We've known each other for about ten years now."

_A young Zero sparred vigorously with an old wooden mannequin, its body worn and splintered from countless other training sessions. He had been at it for several hours now, since his teacher had departed. And he had yet to return. It instilled curiosity in him. What possible reason could his teacher have for neglecting a young hunter in training? Zero was absorbed in his thoughts, so much so that he failed to observe an approaching figure. The young Mako moved silently. Her feet gliding effortlessly over the dirt floor as she drew nearer. The silver-haired boy had no idea what was about to happen. _

_"Boo!"_

_Startled, Zero spun to attack to the intruder, only to stumble in his haste and land ungracefully on his arse. Mako grinned broadly, brushing back short strands of straw-coloured hair from her face as she laughed. A dark shade of red spread across the boy's cheeks and, incredibly embarrassed that the unfamiliar little girl had managed to both sneak up on him and frighten him, shot to his feet. _

_He was furious. As furious as an eight year old could be. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" _

_Composing herself, still unable to keep the amused smile from her face, she answered. "I'm Mako Osaragi. Your new sparring partner."_

"Here are your orders. One parfait. One fruit salad. And a mug of freshly brewed coffee." The young, blonde waitress sent a flirtatious look towards Zero who, in return, dutifully ignored her.

Disheartened, but not deterred, the waitress retreated, all the while forming a clever plan of attack in her head. Mako was _impressed_ at the way in which Yuuki attacked her breakfast, with much gusto and little thought for others opinions. Customers occupying the surrounding tables stared unrestrainedly at the young guardian, who either failed to notice the attention she was attracting or was purposefully ignoring them. Mako was more inclined to believe the former.

Finally taking a moment to breathe, the guardian turned to Mako. "I can't believe you scared Zero so easily! I've been trying for years and he doesn't budge!"

"Zero was unbelievably naive when he was younger." She explained. "Easy to distract. And quick to trust."

He scoffed. "Unlike you, who nearly killed me just because I called you by your given name."

Yuuki glanced between them as they bickered. "You know how I feel about being on familiar terms."

"I'd only just met you. Some warning would have been nice."

"In all fairness, I _did_ warn you."

"No, you nearly killed me. Big difference."

"You know, you really should let that go. It's been ten years. Holding a grudge for that long is unbecoming, especially for you."

"Um, excuse me-" Yuuki frowned.

She watched them silently. The bickering had given way to a heated discussion regarding the border-line criminal acts the two of them had committed against each other whilst they were still training. And Yuuki couldn't quite believe it. Some of the things they had done were simply too outrageous to be true. Then it hit her. This conversation was the most she had ever heard them speak, consecutively that is. Monosyllables, and on occasion, more specifically when it came to threatening the Night Class, full sentences. That was their M.O.

But as much as she was enjoying it, something nagged at her to interrupt. "Excuse me!"

All eyes fell on her, gawking and judgmental. Yuuki hadn't intended for her voice to be any louder than was necessary to capture the attention of the hunters. Unfortunately, it escaped as more of a shout. The guardian chuckled awkwardly and stuttered an apology before sinking into her seat. Zero and Mako stared at her, bemused by her sudden outburst. She glared at them. Some nerve they had to be looking at her like that. It was their fault.

"Thanks for that! Now they think I'm some weirdo with no manners." She hissed before proceeding to shove her face with parfait. Better just to eat away her embarrassment.

Zero shrugged and shifted so that his arm was now draped causally across the back of Mako's seat. He raised his mug to his lips. "You _are_ weird."

"Hey! I- Hrrrmmpff!"

Her gaze snapped to Mako, who had reached over the table to clamp a hand over her mouth before she caused another seen. "That little outburst earlier was quite enough, Cross-san." A faint blush spread across Yuuki's cheeks as she nodded. Mako pulled back and settled down to resume her breakfast. "Was there something you wanted to ask?"

"What?"

"You weren't interrupting us for no reason, right?"

"Oh, yeah." She paused, taking a moment to observe the unexpectedly refined manner in which Mako consumed her breakfast. Zero reached over to snatch a peach slice which resulted in a near stabbing by Mako's fork. "Actually, it's about formalities." Mako turned from Zero to focus her attention on Yuuki. "I've noticed you address everyone so ceremoniously. And even though I've told you to call me Yuuki, you don't."

"Mako adheres strictly to the principles of formality. The manner in which which we address someone should reflect our association with them, trust and familiarity most importantly." Zero explained, taking a moment to sip at his coffee. "To someone she trusts unequivocally, she will be on a first name basis. All others, even those she gets on well with, are treated with respectful formality."

Yuuki frowned. "Oh. Then that explains why you nearly killed Zero for calling you by name when you first met."

She nodded. "I'm uncomfortable with people acting familiar with me when they're not."

The young guardian stared at the table, suddenly feeling despondent by this new piece of information. "Then... I suppose I should call you Osaragi-san. If I'd known before I wouldn't have-"

"It's fine." Mako shrugged. "Zero trusts you. I don't see why I can't do the same."

Zero rolled his eyes. "Sure. But _I_ nearly get my head lopped off."

He brought the mug to his lips, but was promptly distracted by the mysterious grape that had materialized from nowhere and landed in his coffee. A long moment was spent examining the fruit, eyebrow raised in question until finally, he snapped his gaze to Mako. His gaze narrowed at the guiltless expression on her countenance.

And then her lips broke into a mischievous smirk. "You're lucky I didn't try to castrate you."

Her pointed was demonstrated by swiftly and cleanly slicing through a wedge of peach. Zero stared at her. There was no doubt in his mind that she was telling the truth. Heck! Mako had nonchalantly made an attempt on his life. What was to stop her from following through with her plan to castrate him? Absolutely nothing. Zero shook his head, abandoning the mug on the table as he nudged her side.

"Get up."

She growled in response. "Forget it. I'm eating."

"I need to use the bathroom." She ignored him, so he leant closer. "Now."

"Fine."

Mako reluctantly slid from the booth and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Zero to leave. The female hunter glared at his retreating figure before she slipped back into the booth and promptly returned to her breakfast. Yuuki shifted awkwardly and cleared her throat.

"So?" The hunter spared a moments glance at her, eyebrow raised as she waited for Yuuki to continue. "Um..." She fiddled timidly with the hem of her skirt. "Has anyone invited you to the Winter Ball?"

Mako nodded. "Several people."

"Several people?" It was difficult to contain her surprise. She hadn't thought that any of the guys were courageous enough to actually approach her. "Really? Who?"

"I'm not sure."

Yuuki, who had been about to rest her chin upon her hand, missed completely and nearly hit the table. She stuttered. "Not sure? You don't know who asked you?" When Mako failed to respond the guardian sighed and reclined in her seat. She felt awkward sitting alone with the hunter, and the silence did nothing to help. "Are you going?"

"No. I've never been one for fancy balls."

"Maybe if you...uh..." She hesitated, but upon seeing Mako's raise her eyebrow, pressed on. "It could be fun, you know, if you were asked by the right person."

Mako blinked. "The right person? Do you mean a friend or a lover?"

Crimson fanned across the young guardian's cheeks. "Um...a...a l-lover."

The hunter rested her fork against the plate before clasping her hands together and propping them under her chin. "Are you insinuating again, Cross-san?" Yuuki stared at her as she leant forward. "Is there someone at school that you think warrants the job?"

"N-No! I-I didn't mean it like that! I- It's just..." Yuuki shrunk back, suddenly feeling incredibly small under the hunter's intense gaze. She averted her eyes. "You and Zero seem close...so I just assumed-"

"Of course." The guardian stiffened, eyes closed as she waited to hear the worst. "But you should never assume." Her eyes snapped open and immediately met Mako's amused expression. "There's no need for you to worry."

"Then...you don't- I mean-" She gathered herself. "You don't like him in _that_ way?"

Mako scrunched her face into the most nauseated expression. "God no. It would be like dating my brother. That's just...eww."

Her body suffered a short spasm at the thought, eliciting a snort of laughter from Yuuki. It was a relief to say the least. She wasn't quite sure why she felt the prospect of Zero and Mako dating particularly worrying, after all, she should be happy that Zero had someone in his life, right?

"Why are you making a face?"

The girls simultaneously turned to Zero, who leant calmly against the booth. Mako stared blankly at him. "None of your business."

He raised an eyebrow as he leant closer to inspect her face. "You look like you're about to be sick."

"That would be Cross-san's fault." The female hunter remained unaffected by his closeness, but wrinkled her nose as the thought crossed her mind again. "She put an image in my head that I'd rather forget."

"What image?"

He tapped her shoulder and this time she moved without complaint. "You and me. Dating."

Zero considered the idea, but promptly shook his head. "That's a disturbing thought."

"I know."

"No guy in his right mind would date you." He reached past her for his mug, ignoring the hostile glare from Mako. He leant back into his seat and made to sip at his coffee, but stopped short upon noticing the grape bobbing around in the murky liquid. Glancing at Mako, he quickly fished it out. "Especially not me."

Mako scoffed. "You'd be so lucky."

"I don't think lucky's the right word in this instance."

She punched him in the shoulder, causing him to spill some coffee on the table. "I pity the girl who ends up with you, you loner."

An intense staring contest ensued between the hunters which made Yuuki shift uncomfortably in her seat. The scene also drew in the attention of surrounding tables who were beginning to grow irritated by their constant disturbances. Apologizing to the other customers, Yuuki leant towards her companions to try and separate them. But her bid went unnoticed and instead she chose to wait them out. Yuuki sunk into her seat, hand over her face so as to block out the disapproving stares. Despite the hunters normally having a serious disposition, when in each others' presence they were incredibly immature.

Yuuki chanced a peek through her fingers to see Mako on her feet and staring blankly out the window. Zero, likewise, stood in close proximity behind her. The guardian frowned and leant over the table to get a better look out the window and catch a glimpse of whatever had caused their odd behaviour. There was nothing unusual, only the gloomy residence of town. Mako tore her gaze from outside and glanced back at Zero who leant closer. A few hushed words were exchanged between them prior to Mako excusing herself and promptly leaving. Zero watched her retreating figure till the very last moment before returning to his seat. An uncomfortable silence settled as he gripped onto his mug and stared intently out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Third chapter's up and the forth's on the way! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any characters thereof. I only own my original characters.**

* * *

Daisuke pulled back the dark curtains covering his window and immediately recoiled. After several attempts to blink away the white spots covering his vision, he sighed and made his way into the bathroom. Sleep refused to come to him today and it didn't seem as though he had any chance of remedying that. Pulling his shirt over his head, he threw it to the floor before turning his attention to his reflection.

The female hunter had invaded his mind. Every available thought was filled with her. Asleep or awake, it mattered little. His dreams belonged to her, as did his nights. It both puzzled and infuriated him how easily she had stolen into his life. Even more so knowing that she hadn't even tried. Mako hated his kind. And he hated hunters, at least, he was supposed to hate them.

"Damn her." He muttered. "What right does she have?"

It was a game. He toyed with her and she repelled his advances, and the advances of others she saw fit to refuse. Daisuke frowned. Why was Kaname, a Pureblood, so interested in a human? And a vampire hunter no less. He gripped the edge of the sink tightly. It didn't sit well with him. For a Pureblood was surrounded by death, more so than other vampires. People were nothing but pawns to them. Chess pieces to be moved at their command, to serve their purpose. Daisuke would have to keep an eye on him, because if he was interested in Mako, it could only mean something bad.

Daisuke sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair as something occurred to him. He was contemplating mutiny against the Pureblood he had sworn his allegiance to, for someone who was born to hate him. He was willing to give his life for the sake of a human _vampire hunter_ he had interacted with for less than a few weeks. He couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity. How Mako had managed to creep so easily into his heart was a mystery. But he had a reputation to uphold. Denial was his only option.

He ran the tap and began to clean his face when there was a knock at the door. "That's unusual." Turning off the tap, he grabbed a towel and opened the door. "Ichijo? Do you need something?"

The blond vampire, cheerful even in the middle of the day, smiled kindly at him. "I've been told to wake you. Kaname requests your presence."

"Of course he does."

"You've been expecting this?" Ichijo blinked. "Really?"

Daisuke shrugged. "Why else would I be up? Just give me a moment to dress."

* * *

Mako had left the busier main streets for the more secluded and deserted back streets to continue hunting her prey. Nearly a quarter of an hour had passed since she had left the restaurant in search of the owner of the dangerously fluctuating presence she and Zero had sensed. It was a chilled feeling, enough to make her blood run cold. But it was the familiarity that most worried her.

By now the thin crowds had dwindled into nothing and she was left to wonder the gloomy streets alone. And then it hit her again. A presence that was constantly disappearing, only to reappear once more seemingly at random. She stopped, head raised and muscles tensed as she prepared to move at the slightest wisp of a threat. Crisp green eyes surveyed the empty street from beneath long dark lashes, spotting a ladder leading up to the roof of a house across the road.

Higher ground would prove to be more favourable given the circumstances. Mako wasted no time in crossing the street, ascending the ladder as quickly as possible and promptly went about scanning the buildings the immediate area. It hadn't occurred to her that the roof she had chosen to spy from was the very same one her target had been occupying.

A cold, cruel voice whispered in her ear. "Well, my dear. It seems you have found me."

Mako reacted on impulse. She spun, gun drawn and pointed directly at the man's heart. Dark eyes glimmered in amusement and the corners of his lips pulled up into a conceited, if slightly psychotic, grin. The man was not a level E, she now realized, but an Aristocrat. Long slender fingers worked through a mess of fine strawberry blond hair and he dramatically brushed aside his bangs. His handsome appearance was barely worth a thought. All natural born vampires were blessed with that same aspect.

His smoldering gaze appraised her appearance with a pleased expression. "My dearest Mako, you look more delicious than I remember."

Mako narrowed her gaze. "You know my name."

"Of course my dear."

He made to step closer, resulting in Mako giving a warning move of her gun. "Take another step and I shoot."

"Come now. Is this really necessary?" He made an elegant gesture towards the gun. "I came all this way to visit you, and this is the reception I receive."

"It's the same reception I give to every vampire, though you're the first I've willingly kept alive for so long. Congratulations." She tightened her grip on the gun. "Now, who told you my name?"

He licked his lips as his gaze focused on her neck. "Fighting me will only make it painful. But if you relinquish your weapon and concede to me, I can assure you that you will find it a most pleasuring experience."

She tilted her head ever-so slightly. "I don't think so."

_Bang!_

The bullet hit its intended target with a muffled thud. It forced the vampire back several steps, but otherwise did nothing to phase him. Mako stared at the blood flowing freely from the wound over his heart and lowered the weapon she now knew would be completely useless against him. It wasn't an anti-vampire weapon, but that shouldn't have mattered. He wasn't a Pureblood, so how could the bullet not have killed him?

The vampire gave a maniacal laugh as he straightened. Crimson eyes gleamed as he displayed elongated, claw-like nails. Mako watched him extract the bullet and drop it harmlessly to the ground. It clinked several times against the cement before rolling to a stop at her feet. She stared at it, her thoughts still turning over that one question that puzzled her. How?

"You should not have done that." Her gaze snapped up as he slowly paced forward. "Now I am going to drain every last morsel of your exquisite blood from your body."

Mako stepped back. "You can try."

In seconds she had emptied the magazine into the vampire's chest and launched herself over the edge of the roof. A six story drop was easy enough given the alternative. Her arms flailed for a moment before instinct kicked in and she landed in a steady crouch. As she made to run, she found her way blocked by him. That arrogant, psychotic vampire who continued to smirk at her knocked the gun from her hand and threw her effortlessly across the street. Landing hard on her back, the force of the blow flipped her onto her stomach before she finally skidded to a stop.

* * *

Daisuke opened the door to the Pureblood's chambers after he was bade to do so. The room was shrouded in darkness, blinds drawn over the windows and not so much as a candle lit. He closed the door behind him and syphoned off the only available source of light. It made no difference. One of the perks of being a vampire was night vision.

Rustling fabric further into the room caught his attention and Daisuke turned to see the Dorm President sit up from where he rested upon the black leather couch. Kaname stared blankly at him as he rose and made his way to his desk in only a few elegant strides. The Aristocrat followed, stopping short of the desk and clasped his hands behind his back.

"You summoned me."

His cold and unforgiving gaze fixed on him. "The Headmaster has kindly decided to wave your punishment. He believes that, as no one was injured, you should be let off with a warning."

Daisuke couldn't help but smirk. The Pureblood wasn't at all pleased with the Headmaster's decision. "You seem disappointed, Kaname-sama. I expect you were hoping for free reign on this matter."

The look he received from the Pureblood caused him to tense a hundred times over. As cliche as it was, 'if looks could kill' was the only phrase that did his expression justice. Daisuke kept quiet and waited for Kaname to speak. The Pureblood reclined back into the large desk chair and clasped his hands.

"I, however, do not see the situation in the same light as Headmaster Cross." Daisuke gripped his hands tightly behind his back. "You've made one too many mistakes. Your interaction with the Day Class is inappropriate and for that, you _will_ be punished."

"Do you mean my interaction with the Day Class? Or my interaction with Mako Osaragi?" The Pureblood remained unresponsive, so he pressed on. "Did you think I hadn't noticed? It's not exactly subtle." Daisuke stepped forward. "Since she's arrived, you've had eyes for no one but her. You've gone so far as to ignore your _precious_ Yuuki on more than one occasion." Growing bold, he leant forward to rest his hands on the desk. "Why are you so interested in Mako?"

_Crash!_

Shards of glass rained down around them. Daisuke stared up at what remained of the simple chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The lightbulbs were shattered beyond recognition and the brass frame swayed slightly. He turned his attention back to the Pureblood, who sat in silence with a hand pressed to his temple. It was a moment longer before Kaname lowered his hand and another before he spoke.

"It would be wise for you to keep your distance, Daisuke." He focused his gaze on the Aristocrat. "My patience has its limits, and when someone goes about endeavouring to push those limits, they find I quickly become less than agreeable."

The Aristocrat gritted his teeth, but continued to endure the harsh spotlight of his gaze. "A threat. I should've expected as much from a Pureblood. But, at the very least, it seems I've hit a nerve."

"You are to limit your contact with Osaragi-san." He stared at Daisuke. "This isn't a request."

Before Daisuke was given the chance to respond a potent scent wafted into the room from an open window. His body tensed as he immediately recognized the fragrance. That intoxicating perfume that filled him with an inexplainable desire to devour the source. Daisuke shared a look with the Pureblood before racing from the room. Damn the consequences.

* * *

Pride is a strong driving force behind many a decision and can prove both advantageous or not. Mako, being the kind of person who allowed said pride to dictate her actions in most given situations, wasn't about to ignore its call now. She pushed herself onto her feet and shot the approaching vampire a fierce glare.

"There is no point in attempting an escape." Blood trickled from a fresh graze on her cheek and immediately caught his attention. "I had almost forgotten how incredibly delectable the scent of your blood was." He inhaled deeply and gave a pleasurable sigh that caused his whole body to shiver. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Allow me the privilege of a taste."

She scoffed and wiped her cheek, resulting in the blood smearing across skin. "I'm fairly certain I made my answer clear. And it's not going to change just because you said please."

The vampire grinned manically. "I am nothing if not a gentleman."

He abruptly rushed forward, clamping one hand firmly around her neck as he forced her against the wall and lifted her body off the ground. She clawed at his arms in a pointless effort to loosen his grip until she suddenly found her arms fall limp by her sides. Every attempt to move was thwarted under his gaze. Even as she hung there helpless, the seething hatred she felt for him never faltered upon her expression. But despite her bravado, fear welled in her chest. And it was that moment she wished that she had taken Zero up on his offer.

_"I can handle it myself, Zero. It's no problem."_

_Zero sighed. "I realize that. But you're not even carrying an anti-vampire weapon. All you've got is..." He motioned to the gun concealed behind her back. "...that."_

_"Your concern's touching, but completely unnecessary. As long as it's not a Pureblood, which we both know for a fact that it isn't, the gun I've got will work." Smirking, she glanced over at the curious guardian who leant ever-so-casually against the table to try and catch wind of their conversation. "I'll deal with the vampire." She patted his arm with a knowing look. "So you just sit here with Cross-san and enjoy your breakfast."_

Oh yes. She was certainly regretting those words now.

* * *

"What is Mako's type anyway? I'm curious, but she probably wouldn't tell me even if I did ask her."

He ignored her, gaze fixated out the window as he waited impatiently for Mako's return. If it really was a level E she was up against, it shouldn't be taking her this long. His emotionless facade and reputation aside, Zero was concerned. He shouldn't have taken no for an answer. He should've insisted on going with her. But instead, he jumped at the chance to spend some alone time with Yuuki. And the guardian wasn't doing much to ease his worry.

Yuuki spoke incessantly about Mako. She questioned him, but gave him no time to answer. She would begin a discussion with him only to cut him out completely and continue on in a poorly constructed monologue. Zero understood the guardian's desire to become better acquainted with Mako. The hunter had something about her that made people want to know her. Even those damned vampire.

Zero growled under his breath. If he saw so much as a scratch on Mako when she returned, all hell would break loose. Mako was the only family he had left in this world. And he wasn't about to let anything happen to her. He rolled a grape, the same grape he had been forced to fish out of his coffee, vigorously back and forth under his fingers. He would die before he let anything bad happen to her.

"Zero? Zero!" The guardian frantically waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked at the gesture and focused on her countenance. She frowned, sitting back in her seat. "You were staring into space. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Fine."

She stared hard at him, but upon realizing that he wouldn't let up, she sighed. "I know you're worried about Mako." Yuuki offered him a reassuring smile. "I'm not sure where she went in such a hurry, but I'm certain she's fine."

"Hmm." He resumed staring out at the streets.

"Let's take your mind off things. Um..." Yuuki struggled to pick up conversation again. And then it hit her. "Have you asked anyone to the Winter Ball yet?"

"No."

Her eyes widened. "Huh? Why not?" Zero didn't so much as acknowledge her. She sighed. "I swear. You and Mako are one in the same."

That caught his attention. "What?"

"You have no interest in social events, or dating for that matter." Yuuki tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Mako had a bunch of guys ask her to the Ball. And when I asked who invited her, she couldn't remember their names." She sighed. "It's really a shame too. She doesn't seem to realize just how popular she is with the boys." Yuuki leant forward. "If Mako really wanted to, she could have a boyfriend at the snap of her fingers."

Zero tensed. "Really?"

She gave an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah. I'm going to try to convince her to let me set her up on a date. Who knows? Maybe she'll fall in love."

"Mako doesn't need a boyfriend." He cleared his throat to relieve some of the tension in his muscles and downed the remainder of his coffee.

"What? Why not?" Yuuki stared at him, clearly taking offense. "Everyone deserve to find love, and Mako isn't any different! Why wouldn't you want that for her?!"

Zero remained silent, choosing to turn his attention out the window again rather than continue their conversation. She attempted to coax the answer from him several more times, but when he remained unresponsive, she gave up. Even if he made the effort to explain his reasons to her, he doubted she would be able to understand.

The grape burst under his fingers as he stiffened and immediately rose to his feet. The scent of blood filled the air. Mako's blood. Yuuki didn't have the chance to question his actions when he suddenly lunged from the booth and rushed from the restaurant. The guardian stared at the his empty seat in confusion. What just happened?

* * *

"I must reiterate my previous statement. Your blood is sinfully ambrosial." The vampire leant closer and ran his tongue across the sensitive skin of her neck. Mako grimaced at the feeling of his lips pressed up against her skin. Despite having made several attempts to break free, she remained unable to move. He smiled against her jugular. "So very..._pure_." He pulled away to stare at her. "What are you?"

Mako glared at him. "T-The h-hunter who's g-going to k-kill y-you b-before the s-sun g-goes d-down."

The vampire couldn't help but grin. He found it increasingly difficult to keep his attraction in check. Spirited and willful, unflinching in the face of death, and attractive. The prospect of breaking her was both appealing and thrilling, though, with the little patience he had, he was likely to kill her before the week was out. What a shame that would be. His gaze moved from her face to the vein throbbing rhythmically under her skin. So tempting and inviting. How could he resist? Better to just bite and drain before anyone else was given the chance to experience the bliss of her blood.

Swept up in the sweet scent of her, his fangs pierced deep into her skin. Pain flooded her body and Mako bit her lip in a poor attempt to muffle a groan. The vampire shuddered in ecstasy as her blood danced upon his tongue. A rich, exotic taste capable of enslaving any man. He wanted more of her. He wanted all of her. Lust clouded his mind as he wound an arm around her waist and pressed her delicate body against him. A pain, so excruciating that she was forced to grit her teeth to prevent a shout, ripped through her body. Mako wouldn't allow him the pleasure of hearing her scream. She was stubborn that way.

Just as she began to believe that she had finally met her end, he released her. Mako stumbled back against the wall and struggled to catch her breath as she waited for the feeling to return to her extremities. Relief washed over her. Zero had caught the scent of her blood and came to her aid. At least, she had assumed it was the hunter and was surprised to find otherwise. She stared in disbelief at her rescuer, the last person she had expected to help her. Daisuke bared his fangs in her defense and a low primal growl rumbled in the back of his throat. The blond vampire calmly brushed the dirt from his once immaculate white suit, the front now stained with her blood.

"Honestly. The younger generation have absolutely no sense of decorum." He regarded Daisuke with a blank expression. "And who are you, to interrupt us so rudely?"

"None of your damn business." Daisuke snapped.

"My, my, what an ill-mannered brat." The vampire gave a cruel smile as he brushed aside the drop of blood that trickled from the corner of his lips. "Are you her lover? You certainly behave as such." His azure gaze glimmered with murderous intent. "But I do not intend to let her remain in your possession. She is _mine_."

Mako scowled at his declaration and straightened defiantly. "I'm not his. And I'm certainly not yours."

The vampire glanced at her with a predatory smirk. "You will be."

She blinked and found herself standing alone in the middle of the empty street with a seething Daisuke. She surveyed the area to ensure that he had in fact left and wasn't simply waiting to ambush them once they had let their guard down. Allowing her shoulders to drop, Mako leant back against the wall and pulled back her hand to inspect the wound. It was deep and she was losing a fair amount of blood. With a gentle sigh, she clamped her hand back over the wound and turned her attention to Daisuke.

Knowing better than to approach an irritate vampire, Mako watched silently as he paced back and forth. He looked furious. The overwhelming urge to hit something welled up within him as unanswered questions continued to revolve in his mind. It was bad enough that Kaname had an interest in her, but now a psychotic newcomer had appeared out of nowhere. He paused in his pacing to glance at her. Why Mako? What was so special about her that made her desirable to vampires? Why was her blood so enticing?

After taking a moment to compose himself, Daisuke approached her. "Are you alright?" Mako nodded and he allowed his gaze to travel the length of her. She was largely unharmed, with the exception of that one injury. A threatening growl escaped him. "The bastard bit you."

Removing her already irreparably damaged jacket, Mako balled the material into a make-shift compress and pressed it to her wound. Applying pressure worked to ease the bleeding and allowed her to focus more clearly on the livid Aristocrat. She readily took note of the concerned expression on his face, despite his every effort to conceal it.

It unsettled her somewhat. Seeing him function beyond the parameters she was accustom to, of perverted remarks and egotistical tendencies, was far too odd. "What? No lame attempts to seduce me?"

Daisuke forced a smile, but spoke in a gentle tone completely unlike him. "No. I think you've been through enough today."

"I don't need sympathy from your kind."

He scoffed. "I display an inkling of concern and you immediately think I'm pitying you. Can't I just be nice without you second guessing my intentions?"

"You nice?" She pretended to consider it. "Soft spoken and concerned for another's well-being without some sort of hidden intent? I'm pretty sure that's against the laws of nature."

"Oh, yeah. And what if this is the real me?" He questioned.

"I'm not comfortable with that thought." She stared at him, eyebrow raised. "Why the sudden questions regarding your personality? Since when do you care about what I think?"

Daisuke hesitated, mouth opening and closing several times before he gave up altogether. And the hunter didn't press him. In all honesty, she didn't care much for his sudden change in persona and sought to prevent any possible blurring of the line that defined what could be called a relationship.

He watched her as she carefully retrieved her gun, taking a moment to examine the metal for any damage before returning it to its holster. He found himself mesmerized by so little. From the way her fingers brushed along the shaft of the gun to the way she tucked strands of her golden hair behind her ear.

Realizing that he had been staring for too long, he averted his gaze and gave a quick shake of his head. His attraction to the hunter was far more obvious than he initially realized. He needed to be more careful. Despite his great dislike of Kaname, he wasn't stupid enough to go against a Pureblood.

Daisuke watched her struggle with the holster and stepped forward to help her. But he didn't get the chance. A suffocating aura descended upon them and both immediately turned to face the Pureblood who had abruptly appeared at their side. Mako tensed and tightened her grip on her make-shift compress.

The Pureblood eyed the Aristocrat sharply. "Daisuke. I believe I made myself clear earlier."

Daisuke instinctively took a step back, but kept a straight face despite the overwhelming urge he felt to crumble into a quivering heap. "Kaname-sama. I was-"

"He was helping me." The vampires turned their attention to the hunter. "He saved my life."

Daisuke stared at her in utter disbelief. Mako, the hunter with a well known hatred towards all vampires, had readily come to his defence. A small smile threatened to expose itself. Against his better judgement he found himself feeling incredibly happy. Maybe she did like him, even if it was only the tiniest bit.

She dug her fingers deeper into the fabric of her make-shift compress as Kaname turned his attention to her neck. He approached her in silence, oblivious to the discomfort he caused her as he removed the bloodied compress to expose the damage. Two sizable puncture wounds marred her otherwise unblemished skin, extending deep into her flesh. Mako flinched as she felt his aura suddenly flare with malicious intent.

"Who did this?"

"I don't know." Not letting her discomfort show, Mako pulled out of his grasp and secured the fabric against her neck once more. "But a bullet through the heart didn't so much as slow him down."

Daisuke frowned. "So he was a Pureblood?"

"If he was, I would've recognized him instantly." Her hand settled on the grip of her gun. "And I would've come better prepared." Ignoring the questioning looks, Mako strode over to the spot where the vampiric abomination had disappeared. She mumbled to herself. "A fluctuating presence."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

She distractedly shook her head. There was no need to mention that the vampire somehow knew her. "Nothing."

Before either could question her further they were interrupted. "Mako!"

All three of them simultaneously turned to see a concerned and thoroughly confused Yuuki speeding down the street towards them, arms flailing in an almost comedic manner. She came to a stop in front of them and immediately doubled over to catch her breath. Wheezing loudly, it was a long moment before she realized that Mako had company and another moment before she realized who said company was.

She immediately straightened and blushed madly. "K-Kaname-senpai. Daisuke-senpai. I didn't realize you were here. And- Wait. Why are you here?" Her attention snapped to Mako and she finally noticed the blood seeping from the fingers pressed against her neck. "Oh my God. Mako you're bleeding!" She rushed forward to see to her friend. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"A minor accident that should've been easily avoided." The hunter glared at Kaname, but he continued on without the slightest indication that he had even noticed. "Osaragi-san will be fine, but I would suggest that she return to the Academy immediately."

Mako growled. "I don't need-"

"You should." Yuuki took hold of her free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Zero and I will take care of the Headmaster's shopping. You go back to the Academy and see the nurse."

Before the hunter could object, Kaname spoke up. "I will escort her."

She blushed and gave another bow. "Thank you Kaname-senpai."

Politely inclining his head, he left the guardian to fuss over Mako as he moved to speak with Daisuke. The Aristocrat, who had been entirely focused on the hunter's injured neck, instantly snapped his attention to the Dorm President. His gaze was cold and unforgiving, and Daisuke knew that the only thing stopping the Pureblood from killing him was the fact that Mako had expressed her gratitude.

"Return to the Dorms. And not a word of this to anyone. Understood?"

Complying with a stiff nod he took his leave, but not before casting a lingering glance at the hunter. Mako was well aware of his staring and chose to ignore him. If he thought that their relationship had changed in any way, he was sorely mistaken. He may have aided her, but he was still a vampire.

"Cross-san." Yuuki stopped her incessant rambling. "Where's Zero?"

"Eh?" Perplexed, she took a moment to glance around before coming to the conclusion that the male hunter was nowhere in sight. Yuuki frowned. "I'm not sure. One minute we were sitting in the restaurant, and the next-" She clapped her hands for added effect. "-he's gone."

Mako knitted her brows. It was curious. Both Daisuke and Kaname had immediately responded to the scent of her blood, despite being kilometers away. But Zero, who had been sitting in a restaurant only a couple of blocks away, had failed to make an appearance. Clearly something was wrong with him, and Mako was willing to bet that she knew what that something was.

"Yuuki." The Pureblood stepped up to them, an ever so pleasant smile etched on his handsome countenance. "It would be best for Osaragi-san and I to make our way back to the Academy, before she loses anymore blood."

The guardian nodded shyly. "O-Of course." She gave Mako's hand a gentle squeeze. "Make sure you see the nurse straight away. I don't want you stopping for any reason."

She responded with a curt nod and watched in silence as Yuuki exchanged a short dialogue with Kaname. Flustered by the Pureblood's overwhelming presence, the guardian managed a clumsy bow before turning on her heels and jogging towards the town centre. Mako made no attempt to move until Yuuki's retreating figure had disappeared around the corner of a large, two-story complex.

A silence descended, tense and unwanted. Mako had been left alone in the presence of the last vampire she ever wanted to be with, and the only thing going through her mind at that moment was the distinct urge she had to shoot him. Even more so upon recalling his declaration that she was entirely to blame for what happened to her. She gritted her teeth. The Headmaster would be disappointed in her if she harmed his _precious_ vampires without a just cause.

Mako began the long trek back towards the Academy without so much as a backward glance at the Pureblood. His gaze trailed her every movement. Despite the substantial amount of blood she had lost, Mako held herself well. Poised, confident and composed, she was the very depiction of aristocracy. A woman to be respected.

He smiled. "I think you'll find it more comfortable if you were to travel by car."

"And I think you'll find it imperative to your health that you leave me alone."

"You dislike me."

"It didn't realize I was so transparent." He caught the note of sarcasm in her tone.

"I only wish to ensure that you return to the Academy safely." When she failed to respond, he sought to make use of her new friendship with Yuuki. "And I did promise Yuuki I would escort you personally."

The hunter abruptly stopped and he did the same. She kept her back to him an so he wasn't able to see the expression on her face, but her body tensed. "I don't need a babysitter. Especially not you."

"So you continue to inform me." He found her response amusing, given that not too long ago, she had proven the exact opposite. "But it would be discourteous to leave a lady in your condition unattended. So I _will_ accompany you."

She scoffed. "A lady? Really? Do I look like a lady to you?"

Kaname raised his brow. "You're certainly not a man."

Casting a glare over her shoulder, Mako resumed walking. "You vampires have made a habit of constantly intruding on my life. But what you fail to realize is just how unwanted your presence is."

"I see." He paced calmly behind her. "Have you ever considered that, maybe, there's an element of concern behind these intrusions?"

Mako gave another scoff. "Concern? Since when did your kind ever show concern towards humans? Last I checked, vampires enjoy killing us for the pure amusement of seeing us squirm."

He stayed silent and instead chose to observe her. Mako was more than accepting of the quiet and didn't seem eager to initiate another conversation with him. It was clear to him that she was struggling. With every few steps she would stumble and her body shook from exhaustion as she continued to push herself. But Mako was stubborn, and she wouldn't accept help from him unless she were unconscious, which shouldn't take much longer.

An intoxicating scent drifted towards him. The scent of her blood. He drew in a long breath and felt his body shiver in the bliss of it. A scent that evoked nostalgic memories of a life he had long since forgotten. It took every once of his control not to claim her at that moment. And as he stared hungrily at the small area of her exposed neck, he couldn't help but muse over how easily it would be to overpower her.

Clearing his throat, he steered all thoughts away from the tempting transgression. "Do you detest all vampires?" She remained silent, and so he continued. "We are as diverse as humans, and surely you aren't naive enough to believe that all humans are righteous."

"Of course not."

He nodded. "The principle is the same for vampires. Not all of us harbour malicious intent towards humans, Osaragi-san." She had begun to consider his stand on the matter when he spoke again. "Or do you see fit to judge on the basis of species alone?"

Coming to a sudden stop, Mako spun to face Kaname. "I judge based on what I know. And I've- I've never..." She stumbled, but managed to catch herself.

"Osaragi-san?"

Mako raised her hand to stop the Pureblood's approach. "I-I'm fine."

She knew she wasn't fine. Black dots threatened to obscure her vision and she blinked. Her head throbbed and her world spun. But, as stubborn as she was, Mako refused to show any weakness. She shook her head and cleared her throat. It was all she could do to keep herself from collapsing.

The Pureblood watched her, anticipating what happened a few moments later. Her knees gave way and she crumbled to the ground. His arm instinctively wrapped around her slender waist and pulled her against him before the fall could cause any further injury. Her head lolled to one side, eyes closed and unresponsive.

His gaze fell upon her neck, exposed and vulnerable. He ran his fingers carefully across her brow, brushing her bangs aside as he moved down her cheek. One bite and she would be his. He stopped short of her injury and narrowed his eyes. Blood trickled gradually from two relatively small puncture marks. No one knew the anger he felt towards the vampire who had committed this transgression against him. Mako was _his_ and anyone who sought to harm her in the future would meet an excruciating end.

Pulling his hand away, he carefully maneuvered Mako's unconscious form into his arms and proceeded towards the awaiting car. Once he had her resting soundly on his lap, he motioned to the chauffeur and they proceeded towards the Academy.

He gently stroked her hair. "I vow to protect you, my dear Mako."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Apologies for the belated update. Been unbelievably busy. I'll do my best to update more frequently in the future. In the mean time, enjoys this latest chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vampire Knight characters. I only own my original characters.**

* * *

His Lordship threw open the large wooden doors with a vigor that nearly ripped them clean off their hinges. Giving his actions no thought, he strode into the dimly lit chamber and proceeded towards his throne. Fingers brushed repeatedly over the front of his once immaculate white suit, now stained with the blood of his last meal. He stopped.

A livid fire in his dark eyes betrayed his blank expression, and in a fit of fury, he lunged around the chamber. Everything within his reach went crashing to the floor, from priceless ceramics to equally priceless painting. Several hours elapsed before the sounds of angry shouts and breaking clay finally dissipated.

He straightened, adopting a blank expression as he readjusted his suit. If it were not for the overwhelming evidence that littered the floor, one would be hard-pressed to recognized his sudden outburst. With a volatile personality to be feared, his servants had recognized the need for caution when in his presence. It was possible for any little thing to set him off.

From the doorway, a petite girl watched the scene unfold. She was relatively new to the fold, who worshiped this man beyond any god, and as a result had only seen his Lordship on every odd occasion he chose to convene the order. He had always been calm and composed when addressing his people, but she had heard rumors. His Lordship was a man to be feared and respected.

She trembled at the prospect of being forced to face him alone. Since his return, he had been in a foul mood. That was the reason for her visit. She had been sent to offer herself to him, to ease his temper and return him to his proper disposition as quickly as possible. But the very thought of it frightened her. He was a menacing man. No. Not a man. A _god_.

A squeak escaped her lips when she sudden found herself face to face with said god. She felt small under his cold, dark gaze that scrutinized every inch of her. And she felt the sudden need to cover herself, to protect herself from his judgmental gaze, but his Lordship had anticipated her movement and caught hold of her wrists.

Her breath hitched in her throat and her body immediately stiffened. She hadn't been prepared for the sudden physical contact. It caught her off guard and she found her body reacting to him in ways she couldn't have imagined. She felt hot and flushed, and she trembled in such a way that her breath left her lips in shallow pants.

He observed her with cruel amusement, delighting in the way she writhed against him. She bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, all too conscious of the circles his Lordship drew gently on her pulse. She was displeased with herself. He was his Lordship. And it was common knowledge that he enjoyed to chase his women. Yet here she was, rubbing her legs together and whimpering under her breath at the mere touch of his hand.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she forced her eyes open and met his gaze. "M-M-My L-Lord. I-I was –"

"I am well aware as to why you are here."

She yelped as her back violently hit the wall. She heard the wooden doors creak shut and bolts lock, and she knew that now, even if she wanted to, there was no escape. It honestly terrified her. Despite her growing love for the order and his Lordship, she didn't want to be used in this manner. She wanted to love him and, in return, be loved by him.

But his Lordship could not love, not in the way she desired to be loved. The elders had made that fact quite clear on more than one occasion. Most recently whilst she had been preparing to meet with him. His lips attached themselves to the base of her neck and she groaned. She hated that it was so easy for him to trigger a response in her. She wanted to give him the chase he desired. To fill his mind entirely with thoughts of her.

"N-No." He drew back slightly. "No."

A smirk tugged at his lips. "No?"

"No." She reaffirmed, growing that smallest bit more confident in her words.

His Lordship pulled back to study her face. "And who are you to deny me what is rightfully mine?"

"I-I –" She swallowed hard in an attempt to collect herself. "R-Rena."

"I did not ask for your name."

Rena whimpered as his Lordship tightened his grip on her wrists. "I-I– I'm a n-novice. I-I was initiated t-two months ago."

He glared. "And you believe it your right to deny me?"

"I-It is my b-body. I –" She winced as his merciless vice constricted further. "I-It is my r-right t-to-to give it to w-whom I-I wish."

A feral, animalistic growl escaped him as his lips curled back to reveal descended fangs. Rena squeaked at the sight. She was frightened of the repercussions of her words, but her body was undeniably aroused by his response. His Lordship, of course, had full knowledge of what he was doing to her and smirked.

His fingers brushed against her flushed cheek. "It seems your body has made its choice, girl. I suggest you listen to it."

"M-My Lord, I–" She gasped as he nipped under her jaw, but managed to regain control long enough to speak once more. "I wonder...w-what was troubling you e-earlier?"

He immediately stilled his movements. "That is none of your concern. You are here for one reason, and one reason only."

"B-But I had hop–"

"That is enough." In an effortless move he threw her to the ground. Rena cried out as she slammed against the stone and looked up at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. But he gave no indication that he cared in the slightest. "I have had enough. Leave me, before I feel so inclined to kill you."

She had crossed a line she wasn't aware existed. "P-Please!" Rena weeped. "I-I did not seek t-to pry!" He watched Rena with an unforgiving expression as she pushed herself to her knees and pressed her forehead to the stone. "I-I beg your forgiveness!"

A silence settled, during which time she neither moved nor made any sound. Rena waited for his reaction. It was believed to be a disgrace of the highest calibre to leave his Lordship's chambers without being claimed by him. She had only spoken up in the hopes of persuading him that she would be worthwhile as a long-term lover. She had never intended for their meeting to end like this.

He appraised her trembling form. It was clear that her intention had not been to offend, but whether it was intentional or otherwise mattered little to him. Something about her had caught his attention. His Lordship crouched down before her and roughly pulled her up. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as he took hold of her chin and proceeded to position her head at multiple angles.

Rena was unsure of what he was doing, even as he tiled her head back and plastered her hair against her scalp in order to provide a better view of her features. Once he was done, he roughly released her and returned to his feet.

"You are not her. You are not worthy to stand at my side." He turned his back on her and ascended the stairs to his throne, where he promptly settled before addressing her again. "You will sit at my feet. You are henceforth my pet."

* * *

_A monstrous snarl echoed across the vast expanse of forest, shaking the very ground and causing animals to flee in terror. Flocks of birds shot from the canopies to seek refuge in the night sky, whilst those creatures unlucky enough to be born without wings, fled into the surrounding areas of dense vegetation that larger animals were incapable of traversing. _

_A young child, exhausted and injured, stumbled along the solitary path hidden amongst lines of trees and unruly undergrowth. Greasy blonde hair fell in clumps around her blotched and swollen face, and her clothes, tattered and bloody, draped upon her slender frame by few threads. She stumbled again, her leg threatening to give way. The deep laceration on her thigh sought to make her escape impossible. _

_Despite the hopelessness of it all, she refused to concede defeat so easily. She was determined to escape. And this time...this time she would succeed. _

_Gritting her teeth against the pain and fear, she pushed on. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, but she payed them no mind. They did her no good, so she had no use for them. Run, faster! Blood trickled between her fingers as she pressed them harder against the wound. She was losing too much blood, and her body was beginning to react. She began to slow. _

_It was sufficient time to lose. _

_A figure leapt onto the path in front of her. She reeled back, stumbling over her own feet and hitting the ground with such force that it split the skin above her left temple. Maniacal laughter caused her body to give a violent shudder. Delighted by her reaction, he flashed sharp fangs in a deranged smirk. Silence encompassed them, filled only by the muted sounds of rainfall and her own heavy breathing. She knew she shouldn't have looked. her brain told her to avert her gaze and run, but she couldn't stop herself. _

_Curiosity got the better of her. _

_She took in his appearance, from the immaculate white suit that clothed his lithe figure, to the dark unkempt hair that further accentuated his already psychotic appearance. He effortlessly towered over her small, shivering form. He was threatening in every sense of the word. Fear welled in her chest as she finally met his gaze. Those dark eyes would not be so easily forgotten. Empty and soulless, they began to glow a terrifying crimson as he approached. _

_"A beast in human form."_

Mako awoke with a start, her skin slick with sweat and her chest heaving as she struggled to calm her racing heart. She trembled uncontrollably. Every single cell in her body told her that she was frightened, the only problem was, she couldn't remember why. She wracked her memory for any inkling of reason to explain her fear, but promptly gave up when she realized her efforts amounted to nothing.

"I have no fear." She leant back into the mattress and frowned as a pair of cold crimson eyes abruptly filled her thoughts. Her gaze darkened. "Especially not of vampires."

She shifted uncomfortably in her bed. The mattress was hard and lumpy unlike the one in her room, which led her to suspect that she, in fact, wasn't in her room. She sat up and allowed her gaze to wonder. Hospital beds surrounded her, lining the fringes of the large room, and separated from each other by thin white curtains that hardly supplied adequate privacy. The centre of the room was free of clutter, no doubt to allow for easy movement of patients and their visitors.

At the far end of the large room she spotted two doors. One she naturally assumed led to the bathroom, and the other most likely led to the doctor's office. Mako cringed. If there was one thing she hated nearly as much as vampires, it was paying a visit to the doctor. She avoided hospitals like the plague and would do anything to steer clear of an appointment, even going as far as to attempt faking her own death. A tad overdramatic, perhaps, but she'd had enough bad experiences to justify the act.

Throwing aside the rough blankets, Mako swung her legs over the side of the bed and gripped onto the bedside table to steady herself. Her body cried out in protest and her limbs suddenly grew heavy. She hissed, ceasing her movements at once to prevent further pain. When had she become so weak, she mused. She didn't even recall being thrown around all that much yesterday.

"Yesterday?" Mako frowned and shook her head, which resulted in pain shooting up the side of her neck. Her fingers caressed the thick gauze that covered her skin. She sighed. "I don't even know what day it is."

"Wednesday." Her gaze snapped up to the figure leaning casually against the doorframe. Zero gave her a small smile. "You've been asleep for two days."

She said nothing and did nothing, but stare at him. His smile fell. No doubt Mako was mad at him. She had every right to be. After all, he had abandoned her. Zero averted his eyes to his feet as the guilt of his own uselessness crashed down on him. He couldn't even bare to meet her gaze.

His body tensed as a gentle breeze from an open window caused the scent of her blood to drift over to him. He could feel his fangs descend, but forced them back. He disgusted himself. To think, he desired nothing more than to drink from his injured friend.

A shuffling sound caught his attention and he looked up to see Mako smirking at him. "You're not the first sight I want to see in the morning. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" She took a quickly glance out the window and shrugged. "At least, I think it's class time. Could be lunch. I'm starving."

"I'm sure you would've preferred Kuran or that aggravating Aristocrat to come visit you." He shoved his hands in his pockets, thanking Mako for starting a conversation to distract him from his shameful thoughts. "Right?"

Her nose wrinkled at the suggestion. "On second thought," She smiled cheerfully at him, "Good morning Zero!"

"I thought as much." A hint of a smile graced his lips, but swiftly disappeared to be replaced by remorse. His gaze returned once more to his feet. "Mako. I'm sorry."

The female hunter tilted her head slightly. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I just– I abandoned you. I–" Zero squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced as he recalled his betrayal. "I'm nothing but a disgusting beast fueled by a desire for blood. That vampire nearly killed you because I wasn't able to control that desire. I'm a monster."

"Perhaps. But it was a good thing that you stayed away. If you had interfered, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. And I couldn't live with that." His head shot up and he made eye contact with her. She stared intently at him. "I don't blame you for anything, Zero."

Zero found himself struck speechless by her confession. There was no hesitation in her voice, no inkling that told him she spoke anything but the truth. He felt his chest tighten just that little bit. She cared that much for him. So much in fact, that she would have readily given her own life to that vampire for the sake of his. Mako couldn't bare losing him.

A smile threatened to tug at his lips, but he kept it at bay. This was certainly not the time to be happy. Not that he deserved to be. Mako had nearly died and he had been absolutely powerless to do anything about it. And what made the situation worse was that Mako didn't feel even the smallest inclination to condemn him for it.

"You should." He clenched his jaw. "Blame me."

"It's not your decision to make." Mako scrutinized him. His hands were clenched by his sides, the muscles of his neck were tense, he avoided all eye contact, and he had made certain to keep his distance during the entirety of their conversation. "Is it that unbearable?" Zero said nothing. She sighed. "It would be easier if you just bit m–"

"No."

She could hear the subtle tinge of anger in his voice. "Zero–"

"I said no!" He snapped, but lowered his voice immediately after. "Don't mention it again."

"Alright."

Whether or not others had noticed it, Zero's struggle was painfully obvious to Mako. But she cared for him too much to subject him to any further discomfort and dropped the subject. She turned her attention out the window once more. Day Class students were filing out of the main building and roaming the grounds in search of a suitable place to have lunch.

To some extent, Mako envied them. Being able to have a normal life surrounded by friends and family, and completely oblivious to the darkness that surrounded them. But if she were given the choice now, knowing everything she did, she wouldn't choose to live her life in blissful ignorance. She _couldn't_. It was a part of who she was, a part of her being. She would know the darkness regardless of the danger.

"They came to visit you."

She blinked. "Huh? Who?"

"Who do you think?" She didn't reply, but he felt her body tense. Zero dared to take a step closer. "Kuran made it a point to stay by your side after he brought you in. He wouldn't leave, not even for a moment. It took the Headmaster to convince him otherwise, after all, the scent of your blood caused the Night Class to become restless."

She ignored him, far too focused on the many obento she was watching her fellow classmate consume. "Seeing them eating lunch is making me hungry. Where's the nurse?"

"I owe him something." That got her attention. Mako faced him with a curious expression. "He saved your life. The Pureblood."

"You don't owe anyone, anything." She turned back to the window. "And it was the Aristocrat who saved my life, not Kuran. He just did the heavy lifting afterwards. Which reminds me, as soon as I get out of here, I have to thoroughly scrub myself clean."

Zero stared at her as she continued her monologue on vampiric germs. There were times when he found her to be anything but normal. She had moments that could only be described as utterly random. And those moments, they were only ever shared with him. It made him feel glad. Glad that he was someone she trusted enough to behave normally around. Which was why he had to protect her at all costs. She trusted him.

"Mako."

"Hmm?"

"Stay away from them."

The female hunter turned to look at his earnest expression. "Yeah."

* * *

Compulsion. That's what he felt. An urge that could only be his libido crying out to claim her before anyone else had the chance. _Emotions_ were completely unnecessary. _Attachment_ was completely unnecessary. Sex and blood, however, were entirely relevant.

Daisuke shook his head.

His many attempts at justifying the strange pull he felt towards Mako were not only lame, but entirely unconvincing. There were signs. Annoyingly obvious signs that even he was incapable of dismissing. His actions went above and beyond a simple physical attraction. If it was only her body he was after, or her blood, he could take her by force. Instead, he chose to chase her and risk his life for her. That alone proved contradictory. Was he developing sentiments towards the hunter?

He scoffed.

It was a ridiculous thought at best. One charitable action didn't signify the evolution of any feelings, other then the hope of receiving a reward for his troubles. He saved her life, which was an action that had resulted in an immediate and thorough punishment courtesy of Kaname Kuran. It was only fair that she provide him with some form of compensation.

He leant back against the headboard.

That Mako would even acknowledge his deed was doubtful. She certainly hadn't bothered to express her gratitude for his troubles. Instead, she went straight to insulting him. At the very least she remained consistent. Even when he had attempted to be mindful of the situation by being polite and expressing appropriate concern, Mako called him out. She refused to accept him either way.

He ran a hand through his hair.

_But_...Mako had vouched for him. Against the Pureblood she loathed with an undying passion, the last man she would ever _willingly_ speak to, she had confirmed his blamelessness in a manner that made her almost seem grateful. _Almost_. It hadn't done him much good in the long-run, but the meaning wasn't lost on him. Though Mako wasn't willing to accept it just yet, there was a part of her that _did_ have affection towards him. Even if it was only the smallest part, it was more than Kaname could claim.

The corner of his lips curled smugly at the realization. "Maybe there's hope yet."

* * *

For the past few days, Yuuki had been consumed by worry for her new friend and stopped by to check on her whenever she had a moment of free time to spare. On one occasion, she had even gone as far as to deny herself sleep just to spend a few extra moments by her bedside. Yuuki felt guilty and useless for being unable to do anything else. And it hurt beyond belief to see Mako, who was always so strong and unyielding, laying unresponsive in sick bay.

She couldn't even begin to imagine how Zero felt. Whenever she went to visit the hunter, Zero sat loyally by her side, always grasping her hand and staring blankly at her face as though he expected her to sit up at any moment. And there he remained night and day, guarding her and refusing to allow anyone, not counting herself and the Headmaster, to see her.

Kaname and Daisuke especially. Both vampires had made several attempts to visit Mako, to see how she was doing and spend some time at her bedside. But Zero prevented them from even catching a glimpse of Mako. Yuuki understood, to some extent. She knew that Mako hated vampires and no doubt the idea of having them sit by her bedside would have made her sick to her stomach. Zero was only enforcing the rules he knew Mako would set.

Even now, with the news that Mako was finally awake, Zero refused to budge. And Mako was nothing if not supportive of his actions to keep the vampires at bay. Yuuki wished they would be more lenient. Kaname had gone out of his way to escort Mako safely back to the Academy, and Yuuki figured it must have been difficult. Mako had been bleeding profusely and Kaname was a vampire. As much as she disliked the idea, Kaname must have been tempted.

The guardian shook her head. Temptation or not, he was a proper gentleman and certainly not reckless enough to bite a hunter who had a reputation built upon an itchy trigger finger. Yuuki failed to understand Mako's intense hatred towards the Night Class, and towards Kaname in particular. Most probably because she knew next to nothing about the hunter, save for the few moments in her childhood that included Zero.

Mako Osaragi was an enigma. A puzzle that lured others with false promises of a solution. The guardian supposed the mystery was one of the many reasons people seemed to gravitate towards her, whether she wanted them to or not. It was difficult to pull away once caught up in her wake. And being a private person, she doubted that Mako was all too thrilled with her ability.

There were times she wished to be more like Mako. In possession of an indomitable character, clear perception and an attractiveness that rivaled a vampire noble's. Yuuki sighed. She knew what Mako would say if the hunter ever found out. She would be scolded for putting Mako on a pedestal. But she couldn't help it, not when Mako had many a trait she wished she had herself.

Traits that made Kaname notice her. And Daisuke. And Zero. Yuuki shook her head violently to clear her mind. It shouldn't have mattered, but it did hurt. She felt something for Kaname, something more than appreciation. That much she could admit to herself. Her feelings towards Zero confused her. She loved him as a friend. Loved him dearly, but...

"Are you all set?" The guardian gave a start at the sudden interruption, but shrugged it off when she realized that the question hadn't been directed at her.

"Of course. They're homemade."

"Who are you giving it to?"

The girl leant forward and whispered. "Kaname-senpai."

Yuuki stiffened at mention of the Moon Dorm President and turned her attention to the giggling girls who sat in the first row of desks. Things had been so hectic lately that she'd entirely forgotten it was nearly that time of year again. St. Xocolat's Day.

"Everybody is so excited."

She turned to Sayori who was her closest and _only_ female friend, at least, until Mako made an appearance. Though she doubted Mako saw her in the same light. "That's because they're all getting ready for St. Xocolat's Day tomorrow."

Before Sayori could reply, the class representative appeared on the stairs behind them. "All the girls go around giving chocolates to the boys they have crushes on to proclaim their love for them." He shrugged. "I don't get it. It's completely absurd! Has everyone forgotten that this is a school of higher learning!" With a quick shake of his head, the class representative pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat. "I'm against it in every way, shape and form."

A group of boys situated further up lowered their heads, looking incredibly depressed by the whole idea of spending another St. Xocolat's Day without receiving so much as a single chocolate. The Day Class girls were so obsessed with the Night Class, that the boys knew there was no hope for them.

Yuuki sighed and turned her attention back to Sayori. "Hey Yori, are you giving chocolates to anyone this year?"

"Hmm, no. Not interested." Sayori leant closer. "What about you?"

Yuuki shook her head. "No. I–I don't think so."

"Hmm, so then..." Her stoic friend pointed to the book on her desk. "What's that?"

She paused and stared at the cover. It was obviously a recipe book. A how-to manual on creating lovely chocolate treats. Sayori leant closer to get a better look, but Yuuki was adamant about keeping the book hidden. She stared at the guardian, wondering who she planned on giving chocolate to. Possibly Zero, or that boy from the Night Class. Kaname Kuran.

The guardian forced a smile and giggled nervously. "This doesn't mean anything."

Sayori tilted her head slightly. "Then what's it for?" Before Yuuki could come up with a viable excuse, she stiffened. A menacing presence surrounded them and she gulped. Even Sayori seemed a bit uncomfortable. Or maybe she was irritated. "I might be wrong, but I believe someone behind us is glaring at you."

The male hunter sat in the row behind them, burning a glaring hole in their backs. "You're a member of the disciplinary committee, yet you're giving him that."

A flustered Yuuki turned to face him, arms waving. "Uh, no! This would just be a token of my appreciation to someone I'm indebted to!" She blushed and averted her gaze. "I haven't even decided if I'm going to give it to him yet, so let it go."

Zero narrowed his eyes. As much as she tried to deny it, Zero knew that she had already made her decision. Yuuki would be presenting _him_ with chocolates. That damned Pureblood vampire who was not only fond of the naive guardian, but had recently begun to show an interest in Mako as well.

That was something that didn't sit well with him. The Pureblood's endless attempts to strike up a friendship with Mako irritated Zero more than he cared at admit. Seeing them together, even knowing that she rebuffed the vampire's every attempt, rubbed him the wrong way. He felt a simultaneous bombardment of rage and disgust, coupled with a protectiveness and jealousy he never knew he possessed.

And adding that grating Aristocrat to the mix only helped to make matters worse. Daisuke was increasingly more insistent than his Pureblood rival, not that his efforts made much difference towards the final outcome. Zero's only conciliation was knowing that the only vampire Mako would ever willingly accept was him.

"I'm out for a few days and this is what happens." Caught off-guard, Zero snapped his attention to the girl beside him. Mako pulled a face. "Tomorrow's St. Xocolat's Day."

"Mako." His gaze trailed to the gauze on her neck and a wave of guilt enveloped him. "I thought the doctor told you to rest."

She scoffed. "I believe two days unconscious is enough. Besides, I trust doctors about as much as I trust vampires." Leaning over her desk, Mako caught a glimpse of the recipe book on Yuuki's desk. "Cross-san. You're making chocolates?"

The guardian jumped and whirled around to find Mako's face in close proximity. She felt her cheeks instantly flush under the scrutinizing gaze of the hunter. "M-Mako." Her voice rose to an unusually high note that made Mako smirk in amusement. Clearing her throat, Yuuki made a second attempt to engage her. "How are you feeling, Mako?"

"Fine. I heard you visited me whilst I was unconscious."

"I– Yes."

Mako smiled. "I appreciate that very much, Cross-san."

"Y-You don't need to thank me. I did it because I wanted to." Yuuki's confession immediately prompted the further reddening of her cheeks and contributed to Mako's own amusement. She certainly enjoyed teasing the guardian, who was so easily flustered. "T-The Headmaster told me you wouldn't be attending classes today."

The hunter sighed and settled back against her seat. "I'm fine. I don't need any more rest and I certainly don't need a mad scientist with a stethoscope watching my every move."

"But the doctor–"

At that point, Mako decided it was a good time to change the topic. "So who are you making chocolates for, Cross-san?"

"I-I'm not making chocolates for anyone!"

Zero scowled. "She's making them for Kuran."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're making chocolates for Kuran-san?"

The blush spread like wildfire down the guardian's neck and to her ears. "M-Maybe. I don't know if I'm going to give them to him."

"Why not?" Mako ignored Zero's menacing glare as she continued. "Girl meets boy. Girl _loves_ boy. Girl gives boy chocolate. What's so difficult?"

She stammered over her words, barely able to form a coherent sentence. "_L-Love_? I-I don't know what you're talking about." She began to giggle uncontrollably. "It would just be to show my gratitude. Nothing else."

"Relax, Cross-san. I was only teasing." Mako smirked at the ridiculous spectacle Yuuki made of herself. "You're so easily flustered. I find it very amusing."

Zero observed their exchange with some suspicion. It was uncommon to see Mako so talkative and actively engaging in a conversation that she'd started of her own accord. Red flags waved vehemently in his mind. Something was wrong and he was certain it had something to do with the attack in town.

He was concerned that she wasn't reacting properly. In Mako's case, the normal thing to do would be to brush off the incident and hunt the vampire down. She spoke cheerfully with Yuuki and Sayori, with no indication that she intended to exact revenge. It might have been a lagged response. A prolonged period of shock that she would eventually overcome. Or, as seemed to be the situation, Mako was putting on a front in an attempt to forget what had happened.

A pang of guilt struck his chest. Zero regretted everything that happened. He regretted allowing her hunt the vampire alone, because he was too caught up in his selfish desire to spend some time alone with Yuuki. He regretted not having acted immediately when unease had begun to set in. And he especially regretted that she'd been forced to endure it alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Hey guys! Apologies for always leaving massive gaps between updates, but I'm full of work and I also like to make sure that my chapters are up to standard when I load them so they don't disappoint. **

**Saying that, this isn't my best chapter and I apologize in advance for the filler-like qualities. **

**Read, enjoy, and be sure to comment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any character thereof. I only own my original characters.**

* * *

Zero stared aimlessly into the distance as he strode down the abandoned corridor with Yuuki trailing behind him. She struggled to keep up with his lengthy strides, but made no attempt to ask him to slow. Over the last four years, she'd learnt that whenever he was deep in thought, it was best to keep her questions to herself. And even though there were times she didn't quite follow that unwritten rule, she found herself hesitant to break it now.

Partially due to the expression on his face, and partially because of the somber presage of his presence. He was hurting. Yuuki felt a familiar pang of guilt in her chest and the unconscious desire to reach out and comfort him, but she didn't. She remained at a distance and hoped; she hoped he would be able to work through whatever it was that was troubling him. And she would be there for him should he ask for help.

The hunter was completely oblivious to the guardian's sympathetic expression. He was far too busy recollecting just how rapidly Mako had left the classroom the moment the bell for lunch had sounded. She seemed different somehow. More withdrawn than ever, despite her attempts to engage others around her and throw off suspicion. Others were gullible, but not Zero. Ten years together meant he knew her, at least, well enough not to fall for such a facade.

Mako Osaragi was indeed a force to be reckoned with. Indomitable and unshakeable in the face of overwhelming odds, and unyielding to the will of others. But even Mako had her limits. She was still human, after all. Zero found himself wondering if she'd finally discovered them. What could have happened in town to provoke such a reaction? He doubted that being bitten had been the trigger, according to her, she hadn't been bitten by a Pureblood. But then, what else could it be?

"Uh, Zero." He paused mid-stride and glanced at the small brunette behind him. Yuuki pointed to the door on her left. "We're here to see the Headmaster, remember?"

He stared at her before giving a low grunt and unceremoniously barging into the Headmaster's office. The guardian followed behind him, silently scolding the hunter for his lack proper etiquette. An unwanted, and thankfully brief, moment of reluctant family bonding occurred, during which Zero once again reiterated his lack of relation to the Headmaster. Once he'd finally calmed down, the Headmaster turned his undivided attention to the matter at hand and Zero was forced to push all thoughts of Mako aside. At least for the moment.

"So then." The Headmaster clasped his hands and propped his elbows on his desk. "Tomorrow is St. Xocolat's Day. The entire school is already buzzing with excitement. The truth about the Night Class could easily be revealed in all this frenzy. I need you to be more alert than usual. Is that understood, guardians?"

A determined Yuuki raised her hand in acknowledgment. "Yes, Headmaster!"

Zero scoffed. "I can't see why you don't just ban this event."

"Now, Zero. If I were to do that, there would be a riot. This allows students to let off a little steam." He noticed the blush on the Headmaster's cheeks and scowled. "Of course the Day Class is going to fawn over the Night Class. All of the vampires are incredibly accomplished and beautiful people. If they're out allies, then they're a great resource to us."

The hunter's ominous aura filled the room as he trained his murderous gaze upon the oblivious Headmaster. His reaction to the Headmaster's positive words was something Yuuki had become accustom to over the years. She came to expect it from Zero. And she turned to humour to diffuse the situation, lest Zero suddenly feel the urge to beat the Headmaster to a bloody pulp.

"I think that look means 'how dare you compliment them in front of me'." She turned back to the Headmaster with a hand cupped around her mouth. "He's not happy."

The Headmaster cringed. "Yeah, got it." He stood from his desk and positioned himself at the window. "I know all too well that vampires have been the enemies of humans for many centuries. But there are vampires out there who want to peacefully co-exist, and I'm proud to educate the children of such vampires. Your generation can build the bridge that connects our two species." Zero narrowed his eyes. "Zero, look. I know it's difficult, but some day you will come to understand my philosophy."

His words could only be a joke. There was no way Zero would ever understand his philosophy, and he wasn't the only one. "I doubt it. Not unless you can make the past disappear."

A short silence followed and a nervous Yuuki was left to look back and forth between the two men. Until, finally, the Headmaster glanced over his shoulder at Zero. "They are nothing but beasts in human form, who drink the blood from living humans. That's your view?"

Zero said nothing. The Headmaster knew exactly what he thought of vampires. It was exactly the same opinion as Mako's and every other self-respecting vampire hunter. Vampires were an eternal enemy the hunters strove to eradicate. They were nothing but lowly monsters that deserved to die.

Having been a bystander and ignored throughout majority of the conversation, Yuuki shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. The atmosphere in the office had very quickly become tense and awkward, both of which didn't agree with her.

"Uh. Yeah. I– Uh, um. Headma– Father! Here!" The guardian perched herself on top of the Headmaster's desk and held out a small wad of notes. "I have a St. Xocolat's gift for you." She extended her free hand back towards Zero, holding out a similar gift. "And you too Zero. My annual gift to you."

The Headmaster overreacted, as was to be expected, flailing around like the idiot he could genuinely be. "It's twenty coupons for Yuuki's shoulder massages! Yay!"

"A coupon for one errand." Zero met her gaze. "You realize you've given me the same gift every year since grade-school."

"Oh, shut it!" Irritated, Yuuki grabbed his wrist and proceeded to drag him from the Headmaster's office. "Come on! Lunch is about over."

* * *

Something odd had happened. She wasn't certain exactly what that something was, but it was obvious enough from the searing sensation fanning across her neck that it had to do with her encounter in town. The hunter clenched and unclenched her hand, attempting to distract herself from the overwhelming desire she felt to rip away the gauze and scratch at the wound until it bled.

If she didn't know any better, she would have likened the sensation to a snake bite. But as far as biology was concerned, only Purebloods carried the venom capable of changing a human into a blood-thirsty vampire. There shouldn't have been a doubt in her mind that the vampire she had encountered was an Aristocrat, but there was.

There was something decidedly peculiar about his manner. The mysterious vampire smelled like an Aristocrat, looked like an Aristocrat, but he certainly didn't act like an Aristocrat, nor did he speak like one. And his presence only furthered her theory that the vampire wasn't in fact an Aristocrat. She recalled it vividly. His existence was something older, more sinister and horrifyingly familiar.

Mako shook her head with a vigor, as though her efforts would truly remove those thoughts from her mind. But no such luck. She continued to ponder over the notion that the rogue vampire was potentially infinitely more dangerous than she originally anticipated. At first she merely assumed he was a stalker. In the last few years such an occurrence was more common than she cared to admit. However down-played her reputation was at the moment, there were those few vampires who caught wind of her and decided she would be the perfect way to make a name for themselves.

It was obvious enough what the outcome of those attempts were. Mako was still alive and her reputation remained near non-existent, just as she liked it. But this vampire was unlike the others. He knew her. Not just her name, but _her_. The way he spoke to her and they way he looked at her. Mako didn't remember him. She knew nothing about him. And yet, she had the strange sensation that he was somehow familiar.

"Mako." She glanced at the silver-haired boy leaning against the tree beside her. His brow creased with concern. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Fine."

Zero raised his eyebrow. "Really? Because you've been clawing at that gauze for the better part of ten minutes."

Mako said nothing and focused her attention on the mass of swooning girls situated outside the Moon Dorm gates. She found no just cause to sound the alarm. Although it was a slightly uncomfortable pain, it was easily manageable, and given a few days would no doubt dissipate into a dull throbbing before disappearing altogether.

Deafening screams of over-excited fanatics intensified and alerted both hunters to the arrival of the Night Class. Yuuki had strategically positioned herself in front of the gate in the hopes of addressing the girls before the vampires made their appearance, with no such luck. Her small voice was easily overwhelmed by the roar of temperamental teenagers.

Hanabusa Aidou pranced through the crowd with his usual vigor, inspiring further animated behaviour from the girls, some of whom looked about ready to faint when he flashed them a toothy grin. As far as Mako could recall, he was the only vampire apart from Daisuke who actively enjoyed crowds of screaming fans. She found it odd, especially considering the Headmaster's very strict 'look but don't bite' policy.

The procession of vampires shuffled slowly along the path, held up by the swarm of fangirls that seemed to cut them off at every turn despite Yuuki's best efforts. They didn't seem too happy with the current situation. Why would they? It must be torturous to have their food source dangled right in front of their faces and not be able to so much as sample. It was like waving a big juicy steak in front of a starved pit-bull.

Mako locked her gaze with a familiar pair of azure orbs. Daisuke stared intently at her, scrutinizing every inch of her to be certain of her condition. A few days ago, she would have assumed he was searching for any sign of weakness that he could take advantage of. But after the incident, however reluctant she was to admit it, she doubted that the vampire's motives were such.

He didn't speak, instead opting to cast her a suggestive wolfish smirk as he made his way past. At the very least he was back to normal. No more uncharacteristic concern, no more sympathetic reactions. Daisuke was once again the Aristocratic pain in the arse she'd had the misfortune of meeting nearly two weeks ago. Mako rolled her eyes and averted her gaze, though she made sure to keep a sharp ear in their direction.

Her body tensed and something akin to waves of nausea rippled in the pit of her stomach. The sudden urge to heave overcame her and she immediately clamped a hand over her mouth to choke back the bile rising to her throat. Thankfully, Zero had yet to notice her, he was too busy getting a rise out of Yuuki. Mako turned her back to them and rested her forehead against the rough bark of the tree trunk.

It took a moment longer than she would have liked to will her body under control, but she managed in the end. Attributing her symptoms to her lack of sleep and nourishment, she took a deep, shaky breath before turning to supervise the girls once again, only to be met by a broad chest. Mako froze, her whole body tensing up in an almost immediate response to his presence.

"Are you feeling well, Osaragi-san? You look pale."

In that instant, Mako became hypersensitive to the Pureblood, more so than usual. She could feel his heat radiating like a furnace, feel his breath fanning across her skin and his intense gaze threatening to over-power her. She blinked one. Twice. And the sudden ridiculousness of her thoughts nearly made her dissolve into laughter. But she held it back and adopted the deadpan expression she found herself using a fair deal lately.

She stared right back at him. "I honestly don't see how that's any of your business."

"I was simply inquiring." Kaname gave a gentle smile. "I made several attempts to visit you whilst you were in the infirmary, unfortunately, Zero-san wouldn't allow it."

"And aren't I grateful for that." He observed her silently as she crossed her arms along her chest and tapped her fingers impatiently. Mako raised an eyebrow. "Is there anything else Kuran-san?"

"I would very much like to continue our earlier conversation."

Mako frowned. "Care to elaborate?"

"The discussion we were having moments before you passed out." He noticed her twitch at the last few words. The corner of his lips tugged in amusement. "Whenever you're feeling better, of course."

Fangirls waited with baited breath. The Night Class watched on with a curiosity rivaling Ruka's visible anger. Daisuke was as irritated as his female counterpart. Yuuki wasn't certain of her conflicting feelings. And Zero...Zero looked like he wanted to rip the Pureblood's heart from his chest and feed it to him. All in all, an array of emotions that Mako hadn't so much as noticed due to her desperate attempts to stop herself from shooting Kaname where he stood.

Either she had been too subtle in expressing her feelings, or the Pureblood simply wasn't willing to take no for an answer. Mako would bet her life on the latter. She glared daggers at him; at his immaculate uniform, at his elegant posture, at those damned eyes that constantly gazed at her as though she were someone incredibly important. As though she were his lover.

She really hated those eyes.

"Don't count on it."

Gasps erupted from the onlooking Day Class, both in disbelief and utter outrage that she would so easily reject Kaname's advances when they would give every appendage just to catch a glimpse of him. A unanimous hiss told her that the vampires weren't too happy with the way she had dared to speak to their Pureblood prince. Ruka in particular.

It was well known that Mako had an instinctual animosity towards vampires in general, every hunter did. But Kaname seemed to be receiving the bulk of it. She was convinced it was because of her survival instinct. Purebloods were increasingly more dangerous than any other vampire, so it was only a natural response.

Daisuke smirked at her blatant refusal of the Moon Dorm President. It was incredibly gratifying to witness his rival's failure to obtain what they both desired. The hunter was adamant in her rejection, her opinion unchanged by any show of sentiment or any attempt to impress. Mako met his gaze knowingly. She would be quick to reject him as well.

The Pureblood followed her gaze and his expression hardened for a fraction of a second before he reclaimed control over his emotions. Kaname smiled pleasantly at her. "It's reassuring to see you up and about so quickly, Osaragi-san. Though it might have been wiser to remain under observation for a few more days. You lost a fair amount of blood."

Mako's attention immediately snapped to him; eyes narrowed and a fierce mien expressive enough to convey her deepest desire. That the infuriating Pureblood would self-combust right before her eyes. It wasn't his intent to patronize her, but that was exactly how she understood it. He insinuated weakness and she didn't like that one bit.

The resemblance was...surreal. Kaname stared silently at the indignant human before him. He could have sworn it was _she_ who glared back at him. Before he could exert control over himself, he reached out to brush his fingers across her heated skin. The hunter abruptly tensed and became increasingly aware of the sudden feeling of exposure she experienced.

She reacted barely a few seconds after Kaname made contact, slapping away the offending appendage and narrowing her gaze further, if such a thing were even possible. The action received varying reactions from their spectators, the most prominent being a united sense of outrage.

"Kuran-san." Mako gritted her teeth and purged all thought of sudden vulnerability from her mind. She wouldn't allow a vampire to get the better of her, especially not _this_ vampire. "As I've mentioned time and time again, my wellbeing is none of your concern. You would do well to remember that."

She expected him to acknowledge her demand and simply walk away. Instead, he graced her with an infuriatingly kind smile. "I can't help myself. Take care Osaragi-san."

He left. The rest of the Night Class trailed behind him in the same poised and dignified manner they tackled every other aspect of their unnaturally elongated lives. Some shot Mako spiteful looks as they passed, a silent vow that one day her disrespect would be repaid. Daisuke took a moment to congratulate her for yet another successful refusal.

"Nicely done, my dearest Mako-chan."

The hunter tensed. That's what _he _had called her. "Don't call me that." She growled.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "Mako-chan? I'm not going to stop calling you by your name." He scoffed. "I don't do formalities."

"Then stop talking to me." She narrowed her eyes. "Both you and the Pureblood don't seem to realize that I have no interest in befriending vampires."

"But you're friends with Kiryuu."

Mako froze and immediately snapped her attention to the silver-haired boy and his brunette companion, both of whom were in ear-shot of the conversation. Zero looked about ready to kill the Aristocrat as his hand inched towards his concealed Bloody Rose. Of course, Daisuke was oblivious to his reaction, more focused on catching Mako's attention than anything else. A frown creased Yuuki's brow as she glanced between the three, confused by the sudden rise in tension and unable to understand Daisuke's implication. Zero had not yet been able to work up the courage to divulge his secret to the guardian.

The Aristocrat stepped closer and leant down to whisper in her ear. "And I have no intention of simply being your friend, Mako-chan."

* * *

Horses were larger in person than they were in books. And while most were said to have a calm and docile temperament, this particular horse looked like it wanted to eat her. Of course, that was ridiculous because horses were strictly herbivorous.

While Mako stood at the entrance of the stable, the white horse glared at her, a wicked gleam in its eye. Doubt settled in. If it was even remotely possible that a carnivorous horse existed, Mako was certain it would be this one. What she found even more confusing than the concept of a meat-eating horse, was the fact that Zero slept so peacefully in the stall beside it.

Mako tilted her head. If there was one thing Mako was attuned to it was signs of aggression, and this horse was certainly showing indications of hostility. Ears pinned back flat, head raised and neck muscles tense, along with the obvious striking of the front legs. The horse emitted a loud nasal snort as it inched closer, effectively blocking Zero from view. Mako remained still, finding the entire situation unnecessarily puzzling. She had never been particular good with animals, but nevertheless, she hadn't done anything to antagonize the horse. And as charming as she found this display of gallantry in protecting Zero from something it deemed a threat, Mako wasn't in the mood.

She had barely taken a step forward when the horse squealed and threw its head. Mako instantly froze, recognizing the aggressive temperament. It didn't want her anywhere near the sleeping Zero and seemed prepared to injure her. She narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl.

"I don't have any intention of hurting him." The horse snorted in response and Mako rolled her eyes. "Seriously? I'd be more likely to hurt you than Zero." It wasn't the smartest thing she could have said at that moment. Mako instinctively stepped back as the horse repeatedly struck the ground and let out another loud squeal. "Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have explained it like that. But my point stands."

A groan interrupted the confrontation, and both the horse and the hunter turned to look at the drowsy Zero. "Mako?" The horse neighed at Zero, who immediately stood and set about stroking its side affectionately. "It's alright White Lily. She couldn't hurt you even if she wanted to."

Mako glared at them. "Watch me." She instantly regretted it when the horse struck the ground in warning. She threw her hands up in exasperation. "A guard horse? Really Zero? You couldn't just get a dog like everybody else?"

Zero gave a forced chuckle before moving over to stand at her side. "I find horses to be more effective. Don't you think?"

"Point taken." She glanced at White Lily, who glared malevolently at her. "Your horse looks like it want's to kill me."

He shrugged. "Don't take it personally. She doesn't much like anyone."

She watched as he brushed past her and into the adjacent stall. Zero moved slowly, as though his body were heavy and difficult to maneuver. He sat in the straw and reclined back against the wood with a sigh. Mako remained standing for a moment longer before she took a seat beside him, ignoring the horse's snorts of protest. A period of silence followed, strangely more awkward than most, as they stared aimlessly into the distance.

Mako glanced at him. He sat with his head resting against the stall and his eyes trained on the ceiling. And even though he avoided her gaze, Mako recognized the symptoms of stress and exhaustion. It caused her discomfort to see him so beaten down. But after four years, it didn't come as much of a surprise to her. Not that she hadn't been hoping he would be able to keep it at bay for the rest of his life. She stared ahead of her.

"You're losing."

The sentence struck a chord and Zero looked at her. "What?"

Ignoring his expression, she fiddled aimlessly with a piece of straw. "Four years is impressive, but you can't hold out much longer."

He scoffed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Your body is rejecting the blood tablets."

Her blunt statement was followed by silence, but resounded loudly in Zero's mind. For the last few weeks he'd had his feet firmly planted in denial, convinced that he could overcome his urges and stop the process of his transformation altogether. It had taken Mako all of one minute to rip that carpet right out from under him. If he failed to control himself, he was more than prepared to have Mako end this miserable excuse for a life.

Zero averted his gaze. "Will you do it?"

She blinked. "What?" Seeing the expression on his face, she understood. "Not yet. But if it's any consolation, you're the only vampire I'd ever consider befriending."

His head shot up and he made eye contact with her. She had the faintest hint of a smile on her face. And what else could he do but smile. Zero chuckled warmly as he draped an arm around her shoulders and drew her against him. It tested his control, but he felt the need to prove to Mako that her trust was well placed.

Mako leant against him with a sigh. "Mind if I stay here for a while?"

"Vampires giving you trouble?" She tensed and Zero rested his chin on her head. Her scent flooded his senses and his eyes focused on the gauze on her neck. Realizing his mistake, he immediately averted his gaze.

"More irritating than anything else. I don't know how Yuuki can sympathize with them." Mako pulled a face. "They're stalkers, the lot of them."

"That vampire hasn't shown up? The one that bit you."

She scoffed. "I'd kill him on sight."

Her confidence was waning and Zero knew it. "You couldn't before."

"I wasn't prepared last time." The female hunter pulled away and turned to face him. "It would be a fatal mistake to underestimate me, Zero."

Zero leant forward. "I know perfectly well what you're capable of and I have the utmost respect for what you can do, but that doesn't mean that you can do this by yourself." He took hold of her arm. "I want to help you Mako, so let me."

"Hypocrite." She leant in so close that their noses brushed. "How many times have I offered to help you? And how many times have you rejected my help?"

He frowned. "It's not the same."

"But it is." She pursed her lips as she stared at him. "You don't want my help because you're afraid you won't be able to stop. You're convinced that I'll die and you'll lose what remaining humanity you're so desperately clinging to." She gripped his arm. "That Aristocrat knows me, and for some reason he wants me. I doubt he'll have any qualms about murdering you if you get in his way."

His gaze darkened. "This isn't up for discussion, Mako. The circumstances aren't the same."

"Because I'm a girl?" His lack of an immediate response prompted offense and she stared at him in disbelief. "Sexist? Please tell me you're joking."

"Gender has nothing to do with it."

"Then what?"

Engaged in an impassioned staring competition, neither was willing to back down so easily, and Mako's question went unanswered. Zero simply couldn't say the words out loud. There were no words to describe just how much Mako meant to him, or just how painful it would be for him to lose her. He hadn't been able to save her before and he sure as hell wasn't about to abandon her.

A familiar scent drifted towards them and caught his attention. It wasn't a potent as Mako's, but distinguishable all the same. "Yuuki."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Hey everyone! Managed to get another chapter in this month (of a decent size). Hope you enjoy & don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any character therefore. I only own my own original characters.**

* * *

It had been a mistake to attack Zero as she had. She hadn't meant to jump down his throat or point fingers. Mako was simply frustrated and more than a little bent out of shape. Her skin burned so hot she felt as though it would melt off at any given moment. And her blood––her blood boiled with a fury she had never known existed. She breathed deeply, giving herself a few seconds to clear her head. She needed to regain control. Needed to calm herself.

She needed to stop.

Her eyes fluttered open and her gaze fixed on the white mare glaring daggers at her. Zero had long since left, muttering something about Yuuki. She figured he was off to rescue his precious princess and decided to let him do just that single-handedly. Realistically speaking, so long as they remained on Academy grounds he wouldn't need her assistance, so she hadn't offered. A smart decision given that her temper seemed to be in a constant state of fluctuation. She was more likely to rip someone's head-off than provide the sarcastic mediation that had begun to define her.

White Lily snorted loudly and Mako focused her attention on the dark eyes that were set in a permanent glower. Not entirely permanent. When it came to Zero, the mare showed a side of herself that was unbelievably innocent and naive. It was everyone else she seemed to have a problem with. And, had Zero been mediator to their encounter, there was no doubt in Mako's mind that she would've had difficulty believing that the mare was in fact an ill-tempered spawn of Satan.

She drew her legs towards her chest and draped her arms over knees as she allowed her gaze to slide over the mare. From the flaring muzzle to the strong shoulders and sleek flank, the white mare was anatomical perfection. An undeniably powerful horse with a temperament to match. And an unparalleled desire to protect her loved ones at all costs. A rough, barking noise escaped her. Her laughter was near unrecognizable, rough and hectic, but she didn't care. She hadn't laughed so honestly in a while.

"Amazing! You and Zero are one in the same!" She gulped a deep breath before another hiss of laughter escaped her. "I still don't quite understand it, but I'm conscious of it."

The mare stared at her as though she were something alien, something inhuman. She threw her head back, an arm wrapped around her stomach as she struggled to contain her laughter. All sense had left her––left her in a pool of madness and confusion. She wasn't sure what to think, how to act. She laughed because it was the only thing she had left to anchor her. As odd as it sounded, at that moment, she didn't feel all that human.

She felt something nudge her leg and warm breath fan across her skin as the horse exhaled heavily. Mako's laughter slowly faded until it ended entirely. It was a moment later before she was able to collect her thoughts and by then, she had slid further down the stall wall. Tilting her head back, she stared at the ceiling and sighed. Mako felt the mare's dark eyes on her and couldn't help but feel as though the mare was attempting to coax her into action.

"What do you expect me to do when I'm going crazy?" The hunter met the horse's gaze. Mako could have sworn that the mare was staring at her with something akin to incredulousness. "I don't know what you're expecting me to do, but whatever it is, that look won't help you." Her words were met by yet another snort. It was then that Mako realized she was proving herself right. "I'm talking to a horse."

White Lily wrinkled her nose in irritation and gave a snort of outrage as she stepped closer. The hunter immediately threw her hands up in surrender and muttered something that might pass as an apology. She settled back on her hands as she returned to observing the mammal. There was something distinctly human about the horse, she admitted, something she herself seemed to be lacking. It was the very same thing she saw in Yuuki.

A bright light that burned with the intensity of flames, that warmed the very soul and filled them up so entirely that goodness radiated from their very being. It was a rare benevolence possessed by very few, but sought by many. Mako admired this goodness, for all her lack of comprehension and possession of it, it was something she sought to protect. Zero had once been a vessel of such goodness.

The irony of seeing this trait in a demonic horse, of all things, was lost on her. "You would protect him with your life, wouldn't you? I appreciate that." Mako leant forward, her arm brushing lightly against the mare's leg. The mare watched her curiously. "We can come to a truce. At the very least, when it comes to Zero." White Lily snorted and nodded her head. Mako smirked. "Glad you agree."

Lowering her head, the mare gently nudged her, brushing against her injured neck. Mako instinctively pulled away and pressed a hand over the gauze. The searing pain had become little more than a dull throb, something Mako was grateful for–– something she could easily ignore. She caressed the gauze absentmindedly. Beneath the stark white fabric was a scar that would remain with her for as long as she lived, the mark of the vampire who had assaulted her.

White Lily raised her head as she shifted nervously in front of the hunter. Mako frowned and pushed herself onto her feet. She reached out, brushing her fingers upon the mare's nose in a motion to provide some reassurance, but the mare ignored her and turned to face the entrance of the stable. She gave a high pitch squeal and reared ever so slightly. Mako stepped back, not stupid enough to stand in the way of a frightened horse, but she was curious. What had scared the mare?

Stepping out of the stall, she proceeded towards the entrance, all the while acutely aware of the horse's growing apprehensiveness and the distinct lack of any other noise. Mako moved cautiously, muscles tense and hand poised upon the gun strapped to her thigh. Something felt off. A sudden chill wracked her body, despite the absence of a breeze, and she shuddered. If she hadn't known any better, she would've thought someone was touching her. She felt it, cold hands dragging across her bare skin. Mako removed her gun and snapped off the safety.

"Always so quick to resort to violence, my dear."

Mako spun, with gun raised and every intention of dispatching the source of the cold, taunting voice. A familiar maniacal laughter filled her ears as the vampire caught hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him, pinning her arms across her chest. She struggled against his hold, the offensive sound of his laughter made her cringe. The vampire tightened his grasp and she froze, the barrel of her gun was pressed against her cheek.

Strands of fine hair brushed her cheek as he leant forward, his mouth poised at her ear. "Are you not delighted to see me, my dearest Mako?"

"Absolutely thrilled." She growled. "What do you want?"

A deep, controlled chuckle resonated from his chest and she tensed. "Are my intentions not clear? Or must I explain in detail?"

One arm slid to her waist, working her shirt up until the palm of his hand was pressed against her bare skin. She shivered and felt something in the pit of her stomach churn. Disgust and anger. Especially anger. It simmered in her blood; a white, cold fire that spread into the very depths of her soul. This anger––this rage was wild, disorderly and irrational. But, as dearly as she wished to unleash it upon her stalker, the gun to her cheek made her hesitant.

"It was a rash decision, showing up here." Mako caught a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye, his dark eyes glimmered in amusement and his lips curled in a predatory smirk. "You would have been better off waiting until I went into town."

His warm breath fanned across her neck as he spoke. "I did not anticipate your great desire to see me. Had I known, I would have come to fetch you sooner."

"Fetch me?" She raised an eyebrow. "If you're of the opinion that I'll simply give in to your demands, you're wrong. I don't plan on being _fetched_ by anyone."

"And _you_ are under the mistaken impression that you are being given a choice." His grip on her wrist tightened, pressing the gun harder against her cheek. "The decision is not yours to make, my dear. You belong to me."

Her jaw tightened at his claim. "I don't recall ever agreeing to being yours."

The vampire chuckled a cold, merciless chuckle. "Once again, the choice was never yours to make."

Mako quivered as her rage continued to build. She wanted to kill him––to rip out the shriveled up piece of meat he called a heart and make him watch as she shoved it down his throat. She wanted to empty the magazine of her gun into his chest and watch him bleed out onto the ground. But she controlled herself. She wasn't in a position to exact any form of revenge on him. She had to be smart, to be logical, so she pushed down her rage and focused on clearing her head.

"Who are you?"

The amusement in his eyes differed dramatically from his tone of voice which was low and gravelly. "You, my dear, can call me Hideki."

She faltered. That name sounded incredibly familiar to her, hidden away in the dark expanses of her mind where she could not grasp it. But what her mind refused to remember, her body could not forget. It reacted immediately, slamming her head back into his and delivering a bone-breaking kick to his knee as she slipped beneath his arms and twisted her wrists free. Her gun remained level with his chest as she put a respectable distance between them.

A grating laughter, more deranged than the first erupted from Hideki as he straightened, blood trickling from his nose and staining his pale chin. His tongue darted out from between his lips to lap up the blood like a starving dog and Mako felt the urge to retch. Granted she felt a great satisfaction in making him bleed, but he actually seemed to enjoy it, contrary to most other people. He was a masochist.

"That was not particularly hospitable, my dear. I honesty expected more from you."

Mako rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I should've offered you a drink instead."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "A tempting offer, regrettably, it seems I have overstayed my welcome." Hideki graced her with one last psychotic smile. "I will return for you, my dear _sweet_ Mako."

* * *

She had intended for the confrontation to remain a secret, but things rarely turned out as she planned them. After Hideki's sudden, but welcomed departure, Zero arrived accompanied by the ever infuriating Kaname, who immediately began to question her the moment he arrived on the scene. Lying was pointless, both vampires had picked up the scent of Hideki's blood and it had led them to her. Even if she wasn't all too willing to admit it out-loud, she knew they were smart enough to put the pieces together. Denying things would only further add to the seething hatred she felt emanating from both parties.

And so, there she sat in the Headmaster's office, Zero standing firmly behind her as her self-appointed bodyguard whilst the Pureblood occupied the seat beside her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He sat with all the elegance and poise befitting a vampire of his stature, his legs were crossed and his hand rested in his lap. The calm expression he wore acted as an effective mask for the turbulent emotions laying underneath. Neither Mako nor Zero could imagine what lay beneath his cool exterior.

The tension in the room was almost too much to bare. It made it difficult for Mako to breath let alone think, and coupled with the left-over adrenaline pumping through her veins, it was an odd combination that left her on edge. Her hand never once strayed from the gauze on her neck, running back and forth across the white material. The wound hidden beneath had begun to throb more noticeably, much to her dismay, and she felt the distinct need to rip away the fabric and scratch as though her sanity depended on it. She was certain it did, but now was not the time to be doing such things.

A few moments later, the Headmaster strode into his office, an unusually stern expression on his face. He surveyed them as he situated himself behind his desk and clasped his hands in front of him. "I understand there has been another incident." Hazel eyes fixed on Mako. "I am glad to see there are no injuries."

"Injuries or not, this shouldn't have happened!" Zero gripped the back of her chair with a force that splintered the wood. "He shouldn't have been able to sneak onto Academy grounds!"

"I believe you are at fault for that. It was negligence on your part that disposed this _vampire_ to seek out Osaragi-san here at the Academy."

Zero rounded on him in an instant. "You're blaming me for this?" He hissed.

The Pureblood simply raised an eyebrow. "Are you not a vampire hunter, Zero Kiryuu? Is it not your self-proclaimed duty to eradicate all vampires?"

"If it hadn't been for that damned vampire attacking Yuuki, I would've been with Mako when it happened. And I assure you, I would've killed him."

Mako fixed her gaze on the Headmaster, trying her best to ignore the squabbling, testosterone happy vampires. "Cross-san was attacked?"

"Not exactly." The Headmaster shook his head with a sigh. "Aidou-san simply took his teasing a bit too far."

She nodded, making certain to file away that morsel of information for later. She would have to have a few words with Aidou regarding his blatant disrespect for the rules. Hopefully, he would require some persuasion. From her gun. God, she really needed to shoot something. Mako tilted her head back slightly, her hand clenching and unclenching against her thigh. This anxiousness she felt didn't suit her and she certainly didn't like it.

"Yes, because you have been so incredibly successful in dispatching vampires in the past."

The silver-haired hunter's eyes flashed dangerously, almost as menacing as the Pureblood's cold gaze, and his fingers wrapped around his Bloody Rose. "I'm more than happy to prove you wrong right now, Kuran."

"Shut up." All three men stared at Mako, slouched against the chair with her eyes closed. She hadn't raised her voice, there was no need to when her tone alone would've been enough to command an army. "Both of you, get out."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Mako–"

"I said get out."

She didn't so much as bat an eyelash at his heated gaze, or the silent disapproving gaze of the Headmaster. Alas, ignoring the Pureblood wasn't as effortless as it appeared to be. His intense stare scorched her face. It made her stomach churn––not the positive, jittery, butterflies in the stomach kind of churning, but the hiding in the bathroom whilst an axe-wielding murder tries to break down the door kind of churning. Her fingers twitched before curling around the armrest.

"Boys. I'd like a word with Mako."

With a resentful grunt Zero left the room. The Pureblood hung back a moment longer to wish them both a pleasant evening and gave Mako one last glance before following after the sullen Zero. Once Kaname was gone, so was the revolting feeling in her stomach. She let out a faint sigh and allowed her body to relax. Well, as relaxed as she could be considering that there was a deranged, masochistic, sadistic, psychopathic vampire out to get her.

Obviously Hideki knew her. He was adamant enough in his pursuit to make her believe that he was more than just another stalker. Granted he enjoyed harassing her and lavishing her with unwanted, obsessive attention, but as crazy as it sounded, there almost seemed to be a trace of twisted affection. It was perturbing, and Mako hated the feeling of not being in control. And she would be damned if she gave him such power over her.

"I understand you must be unsettled–"

Mako scoffed. "Not exactly how I'd put it, but close enough."

"Mako-chan." His sympathetic tone caught her attention and she turned to see the matching expression on his face. "The smartest approach would be to inform the Hunter's Association, and until this situation is sorted, you will be confined to the campus and accompanied at all times."

"Don't you think you're over-exaggerating just a tad?" Steely determination set in, alongside a muted outrage at the revelation that the Headmaster put next-to-no stock in her abilities. "I'm not some weak girl in need of a bodyguard, Headmaster."

"I never said you were." His gaze never wavered. "But it is obvious that you need help, and the Hunter's Association won't think any less of you for asking."

She shook her head. "It's got nothing to do with that."

"Then what? Explain it to me Mako, because I'm struggling to understand."

Silence reigned as she contemplated her next words carefully. Mako averted her eyes to the fire burning vehemently in the fireplace for a moment before once again focusing her attention on the Headmaster. The grip she had on the armrest became tighter still as she pushed herself to her feet and approached his desk.

Leaning forward, she muttered under her breath. "They'll send him."

"Him?" The Headmaster frowned in confusion, but before Mako was forced to explain, a sudden realization hit him. "Oh. You're worried about Zero, then?" She said nothing, not that it was necessary, the expression on her face told the Headmaster more than enough. "He won't hurt Zero."

"You can't be sure."

"I can. I can assure you Mako, I will _not_ let anything happen to Zero."

His words, whilst sincere, did nothing to alter her opinion. "Cross-san...please, as my friend, don't call them."

If the Headmaster didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw a glint of fear in Mako's eyes. But he did know better, and whilst the huntress had yet to conquer fear, she would by no means display it so openly. Which led him to draw two separate conclusions––either she truly feared the consequences of such a call, or she was simply attempting to manipulate him. The Headmaster was inclined to believe it was a bit of both.

He sighed. "Very well. But as your Headmaster, I cannot simply allow you to gallivant around campus unguarded. Zero will escort you, and if he is unavailable for any reason, I will have one of the Night Class take over." Mako opened her mouth to object, but was quickly silenced by a hand. "The alternative is that I inform the Hunter's Association." She immediately closed her mouth and the Headmaster raised an eyebrow. "Your decision?"

Mako pulled back, crossing her arms along her chest and pressing her lips into a thin line as she gave her answer. "Agreed."

* * *

A drifting ribbon rippled gently as it stumbled into a soft draft created by an ajar window. It floated fluidly before settling on the cold wooden floor, wreathed and crumpled. Mako stepped past the abandoned article without a second look and positioned herself at that same window, reaching out a slender finger and closing it with a gentle tug. She remained there for a moment longer, staring absently at the view of the forest surrounding Cross Academy.

Memories of early that evening consumed her thoughts. All she could think about was that vampire––Hideki. She wondered why he was so interested in her, why he seemed to know her, and why he would stop at nothing to have her. She reached up, nimble fingers working quickly to relieve her of her shirt, but paused upon hearing a shout. A couple of girls sprinted frantically across the yard, and whilst Mako's first instinct was 'vampire attack', she relaxed when she noticed Yuuki on their heels.

It would have brought a smile to her face, had she felt in the mood for smiling. The guardian was alone, as per usual, Zero had no doubt found a quiet area to sulk in after Mako had told him to 'get out'. She would have to do something about that later. It wasn't as though she had been purposefully trying to set him off, she simply hadn't been in the mood to deal with him or the irritating Pureblood that seemed to be trying to weasel his way into every aspect of her life.

She shrugged off her shirt, flinching when her nails accidentally caught the edge of the gauze, and moved into the bathroom. Taking care not to aggravate the dull throbbing that seemed to have taken up permanent residence in her neck, she peeled back the gauze to expose the two small puncture marks that marred her skin. She stared hard at her reflection in the mirror––and the harder she looked, the more she could see that psychotic vampire.

He grinned at her, that same psychotic grin that had become his hallmark, and waved his pale fingers above the marks he had inflicted. _"I had almost forgotten how incredibly delectable the scent of your blood was. So very...pure_." He licked his lips and leant towards her. "_What are you?"_

Mako looked him straight in the eyes and growled. "Bastard."

In one deft move, she dug her nails into the wound and tore open the flesh. Blood spilled out, staining her arm and bra, but the abrupt movement had effectively rid her of her sociopathic hallucination. She gripped the edge of the sink, ignoring the feel of her blood trickling down her arm and sides. There was no denying that drawing her own blood had been a dangerous move, but Mako didn't much care at that moment.

She struggled to contain her anger––feeling both the urge to cry uncontrollably and unleash hell-bent fury upon any unlucky vampire who happened to cross her path. She shook with a cold rage she never knew she possessed. It was the same white-hot wrath that Mako had sought to unleash on Hideki early that evening. Only this time she found herself struggling to exact control over it. Mako took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed to stop.

"Are you alright?"

Her gaze immediately snapped up to the mirror and narrowed the moment she caught sight of the figure standing behind her. Garnet eyes watched her, brimming with a tenderness one would generally associate with a lover. Mako would be lying if she said it didn't cause her any unease, because it most certainly did.

Mako straighten, but still kept a tight grip on the sink. The Pureblood had picked a bad time to pay her a surprise, and entirely unwelcome visit. She wasn't in the mood for games. "What are you doing here? Last I checked, it was against Academy regulations for a Night Class student to enter the Sun Dorms. More so, it's stupid for a _vampire_ to walk into a _hunter's_ room when she's incredibly pissed off."

Upon receiving no reply from Kaname, Mako turned to face him. He advanced at that moment and only stopped once he was well within the range of her intimate personal space––something Mako wasn't particularly fond of. Kaname reached out and brushed his fingers against the self-inflicted wound. And, as predicted, Mako reacted in the same manner she had the last time he touched her. She slapped away the offending appendage and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't make me ask again, Kuran."

Formalities flew out the window as Mako found her anger bubbling uncontrollably towards the surface. It was unforgivably rude, even if he was a Pureblood, she had always prided herself in maintaining a certain level of civility. Anything less would mean that she was descending to _their_ level. There were rare circumstances, however, when she was incapable of holding back and she mistakenly allowed her anger to override her manners. This just so happened to be one of those moments.

Kaname stared at the blood on the tips of his fingers––Mako's blood. The instant she removed the gauze he could smell her, but once she had drawn blood, he wasn't able to resist. Her scent was unimaginably luscious––toxic and sinful in ways that had him contemplating breaking the Headmaster's rules for the chance to taste just a single drop of her blood. He struggled with himself, and his selfish desire to claim her. There was no room for error in a matter such as that, for once he bit her, there was no turning back. Kaname averted his gaze and promptly wiped his fingers clean on a nearby towel.

"Why do you strive to make me worry, Osaragi-san?" He dropped the towel back to its rightful place and gave Mako his full attention.

Mako rolled her eyes. "Not this again. When are you going to take the hint? I'm not interested in your concern."

He approached her once again, this time forcing her back against the counter. She gripped the sink to stop herself from falling back, but it wasn't an ideal situation, particularly considering that there was less than an inch separating their bodies. Mako tensed at his closeness and forced herself as far away from Kaname as possible without causing any long-term damage to her spine.

He leant forward and spoke in a whisper. "Why do you push me away?"

A permanent frosty expression etched on her features, she growled. "I don't know how I can make myself any clearer than I already have."

"Have I not made myself clear?"

Mako frowned at that. Had he not made himself clear about what? She struggled to recognize the meaning behind his words-cryptic as they were, Mako had no idea as to what Kaname could possibly have to make himself clear about. It wasn't until his fingers brushed against her cheek that she realized Kaname was taking advantage of her incomprehension. As such, Mako felt compelled to give him exactly what he deserved. She wasn't given the chance––the instant her fingers curled into a fist, Kaname had taken hold of her wrist and jerked her towards him.

Limp and unmoving, her body was unresponsive to the offending appendages that settled firmly around her waist and shoulders. A tense silence descended, one that had Mako trying to wrack her brain for all the possible reasons that her body wasn't obeying her orders. She came up empty-handed. It sickened her, the feel of his touch, particularly because he constantly felt the need to touch her. And she felt exposed in ways that made the prospect of attending class stark naked a more comfortable thought.

She strove to regain some semblance of who she was––a hunter. And a hunter doesn't embrace her prey, nor does she show sympathy to the beasts she was born to eradicate. "Let me go."

Kaname refused and, instead, tightened his hold on her. Mako struggled against him, only to freeze altogether when she felt his lips brush against her skin. It was demoralizing to have a Pureblood so close, knowing that one bite would alter the course of her life forever––and not for the better. She felt a genuine fear. A fear that he would bite her and that she would become like him...like Zero.

Her body quivered as the Pureblood's lips settled more firmly against her neck. A sweltering warmth enveloped her in a benevolent embrace, but Mako was hardly about to trust her poor, over-stimulated body. She was hypersensitive to Kaname's presence, and every touch made her reaction ten times worse. At the very least, she knew she could trust her mind to recognize the imminent danger and act accordingly. Mako expressed her gratitude to her master for the seemingly endless and unimportant lessons that had saved her life on more than one occasion.

Mustering the bulk of her strength, Mako freed herself of the Pureblood's embrace in a single wrench that knocked her back against the counter with a force that would no doubt leave a bruise on her lower-back. She caught hold of the sink and dragged herself to her full height to meet his gaze. Crimson orbs stared yearningly at her, visible behind strands of dark hair that hid his face from view, all but his blood-stained lips. Kaname breathed deeply as he repeatedly clenched and unclenched his hand. He struggled to maintain control over his urges and, had she not pulled away in time, it was entirely possible that he would have bitten her.

On instinct, Mako brushed her fingers along her neck to confirm that the Pureblood hadn't done anything she would make him regret. She found nothing––absolutely _nothing_. There were no gashes, no puncture marks, not even the slightest scratch. Mako frowned, puzzled by his actions and unsure of how to react. On one hand, he deserved to be hung, drawn and quartered for touching her in such an intimate manner, but on the other, she was willing to be lenient considering that he had just rid of an unwanted reminder.

She couldn't do it.

"Do that again, Pureblood, and I won't hesitate to end your miserable excuse for a life."

The distinct glow of his eyes began to dwindle until they returned to their original colour. "You still don't understand, do you Osaragi-san?" His hand, which had lingered over his lips for several moments, dropped to his side. "You have no idea of the turmoil you cause me. You test my loyalty and you over-estimate my restraint."

"What are you talking about?"

"It would be best for you to retire for the evening, you've lost a sufficient amount of blood as it is." His tender gaze became cold and harsh. "If you attempt to inflict any further injury to your person – and I will know if you do – I will be forced to inform the Headmaster. Have a pleasant evening."

With that, Kaname turned his back on her and disappeared. Mako stared after him, baffled by the entirety of the events that had transpired and even more so by his sudden change of persona. She touched her neck, an absentminded expression on her face as she considered the Pureblood's actions. And in a stroke of genius, she reached a conclusion that she was more than satisfied with––the Pureblood was losing his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Hey guys, just a heads up, I won't be updating for the next few weeks because of exams. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll be sure to make the next chapter long and interesting to make up for it.**

**Thanks! And don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: Same as stated in every other chapter.**

* * *

Rena sat up in the bed, wincing at the stiffness of her muscles and the soreness that throbbed acutely between her thighs. Her master, as she had been instructed to call him, had returned in a particularly foul mood and had chosen that particular time to ravage her over and over during the course of the night. She had hoped he would be gentle, pleaded with him to be tender––she was a virgin, but he hadn't slowed. It was fury and rage and frustration bottled up and released over the course of several excruciatingly long hours.

She glanced down at her bruised body and felt a sense of shame. The truth was, Rena had rather enjoyed being dominated by him. Her submission was what he desired and she wanted nothing more than to please him. She knew it was twisted and wrong, but she couldn't help the way her body reacted––his stares made her heart leap and every touch set her skin aflame. It was toxic and addictive. She hated the power he held over her.

Throwing the covers aside, Rena unsteadily collected her clothing from the floor. After further inspection, she deemed the tattered rags unwearable and discarded them before searching her drawer for a replacement. Slipping on a loose dress, she settled back on the edge of the bed and covered her face with her hands.

Her master was gone and although she expected nothing less, she had hoped to wake up with him by her side. Rena wanted him to smile at her, a genuinely tender smile. She wanted him to cradle her in a protective embrace and promise to love her for all eternity. His love was all she desired, and if obtaining it were all she accomplished in her life, she would die happily. A sob escaped her as she collapsed back onto the bed with an arm draped across her eyes. His Lordship would never love her––she would be forever cursed with an unrequited love.

* * *

A private bathroom had its perks. There was the silence, the privacy, and more importantly, the distinct lack of fangirls raving on and on about those damned vampires they were so smitten with. Indeed, for a weary guardian, a private bathroom was a step short of heaven.

Mako closed her eyes and leant back against the ceramic bathtub. She propped her arms upon the edge and allowed her fingers to skim back and forth along the waters surface. It had been a while since the huntress had allocated a time to relax, given her incredibly busy schedule––what with all those vampire attacks and whatnot. She longed for the days when a long soak in the bathtub would provide her with some relief from her burdens. As relaxing as it was, it did little to relieve the tension, or rather, the emotional turmoil that seemed to be bubbling within her.

Ever since her arrival at Cross Academy, she felt as though she were slowly losing control of herself. And it hadn't escaped her notice that such loss of control was more prevalent when she was in the company over vampires. Her sanity hung by a thread, a thin and taunt thread that threatened to snap at any given moment.

There were moment when she felt less than human––desperate and manic to the near point of hysterics. Being able to retain control of her emotions provided her with some comfort, it meant she was still human. But with the constant interference of the vampires, Mako felt her anger surfacing more and more. It worried her. She had never felt this kind of anger before. White hot and relentless.

The same anger that resulted in her bursting into maddening laughter.

An anger that flared around vampires.

Mako's fingers brushed against the mended skin of her neck and she took a sharp breath. She still felt him. The strength of his embrace, the heat of his skin, and the feel of his body against hers. The familiarity of it all made her sick. It left a sour taste in her mouth. It made her want to retch––she would have felt better if she could. Instead, she was left to stew with the uneasy feeling that it wasn't over.

_"You test my loyalty and you over-estimate my restraint_."

What restraint? The Pureblood hadn't been showing much restraint since her arrival at Cross Academy. His transgression earlier attested to that. Home-invasion and assault were hardly a sign of self-control. If anything, she would classify it as some sort of sick obsession. Constantly questioning after her wellbeing, forcing his aid on her and borderline stalking––the last one may be an exaggeration, but there was a point to be made. Granted she had attracted the twisted attention of a certain psychotic vampire, but the Pureblood was entirely different. He had the Headmaster's daughter. So why would Kaname be interested in a vampire despising hunter?

_"You still don't understand, do you Osaragi-san?_"

A growl escaped her as she slapped the water with a force that sprayed the wall. "What don't I understand? Why the hell does he keep doing this? It's not like I ask for his attention. I never asked for his concern or his kindness. I don't want it." She took a deep breath as she reclined back against the bathtub. "Why won't he leave me alone?"

"_I can't help myself._"

"Fuck."

She slowly slipped beneath the surface of the water and stopped only once she was completely submerged. And submerged she stayed for the next few minutes. There was something about being underwater that Mako found very comforting. It stripped her of her thoughts and worries even if it was only for the briefest of moments. In those moments all that remained was the steady drumming of her heart; slowly at first, but gradually hastening its pace.

Only when the beat of her heart quickened dramatically and her need for oxygen became all too apparent, did she surface. She inhaled deeply as she ran both hands over her hair to push it back. It felt nice, the beads of water rolling down her skin, warming her bones. She felt calm and composed. It was a nice reprieve from the constant anger, but it was only temporary. She needed a more permanent solution.

Her eyes fluttered open and her gaze fixated on the opposing wall. There was _someone_, an acquaintance of hers, who might be able to help her with her current situation. With things as they were, there weren't many options available to her.

That vampire, Hideki, was becoming irritatingly bold. Attacking her on Academy grounds was a brazen and incredibly stupid move––Mako wouldn't stand for such blatant disrespect. But then, neither would the Headmaster or his precious Night Class students. Vampires were territorial by nature, so for a vampire to knowingly enter the grounds and prey on their hypothetical food source was nothing short of suicidal. Particularly considering that there was a Pureblood at the head of her herd.

Unless it was Hideki's intention to bring down the wrath of the Headmaster and his precious Night Class.

No. Despite her intense hatred for the vampire, Mako could recognize his intelligence. It was a game of chess. And his latest move, whilst arrogant, was nothing short of tactical genius. He knew the Headmaster couldn't act without putting the Day Class in danger, and that Kaname couldn't mobilize the vampires without the Headmaster's consent––technically he could, but he would have the hunters on him in minutes.

Hideki would have her. And he would have fun getting to her.

There was only one other solution available to her, so the Headmaster believed. But it wasn't a solution she was all too eager to consider. Mako refused to involve the Hunter's Association because of Zero. He was fighting a losing battle and she had yet to find a way to resolve _that_ situation. Realistically speaking, she had only one choice.

"Could I really call her?"

Mako rested her foot upon the edge of the bathtub and propped her cheek against her fisted hand. The huntress couldn't believe she was even thinking about contemplating on this course of action. It was drastic and only to be used as a last resort, but it seemed unavoidable at this point. Mako needed to know what the vampire was after and _she_ could provide the huntress with answers. But was it really worth all the trouble? All Mako had to do was wait, because the vampire had made it clear that his prerogative was her. She simply needed to wait for his next move.

There was no need to call _her_ just yet.

"Only as a last resort." Mako whispered.

For now, she would just have to control her anger. Grin and bear it.

With a sigh she settled back against the bathtub. "Easier said than done." An urgent knock caused her to start. She frowned. "Yes?"

"Mako, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Cross-san?" The huntress raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised by the guardian's sudden visit at such a late hour. "Come through. I'm in the bathroom."

She heard shuffling from her bedroom as the guardian made her way towards the bathroom. It must have been difficult to negotiate her way around given that Mako's room looked like it had just been ransacked. Admittedly, the huntress may have been more than a little riled by the Pureblood's visit and had chosen to take it out on anything that wasn't attached to the floor. A squeal followed by a loud crash alerted Mako to Yuuki's fall.

An amused smile spread across her features as she covered her mouth to prevent laughter from bursting forth. The huntress had an image to maintain, after all. Mako heard a groan as Yuuki pulled herself to her feet and proceeded towards her final destination. And a moment later, the guardian entered the bathroom looking exhausted. Her attention was focused over her shoulder at the mess of a room.

"What happened? Is everythi– M-Mako!" The guardian immediately turned to her, blushing furiously at the sight of the huntress lounging in the bathtub. "Y-You're– You're naked!"

Mako chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't think it would bother you all that much." She rose from the bath, droplets of water slipping smoothly down her skin. "I'm not quite sure of how to behave in these situations. I've never had many friends, you see."

"You– You consider us friends?" The surprise in her voice was evident.

"I should hope so, Cross-san. I've grown quite fond of you." Though the reality of the matter was, Mako was more tolerant of the girl for Zero's sake. Grabbing her towel, she secured it firmly around her body. "You can turn around now."

Yuuki turned and gave a smile that reached the corners of her eyes. "I'm glad."

Mako stared at her, searching her voice for something, any inkling that might give away her dishonesty. She found nothing. Yuuki's smile was pure and genuine. There was no hidden agenda, no second intent. Her feelings were loud and clear for the whole world to see. If Mako were the type of person to feel guilt over a small fib, she might have felt bad. But she felt nothing. She felt no remorse in giving the girl false hopes. Instead, she simply smiled back.

"Your smile is genuine, Cross-san. I appreciate that."

"What?" Her confusion was cut short when she caught a glimpse of Mako's back as the hunter emerged from the bathtub. A thick, disfiguring scar twisted down from her right shoulder and ended somewhere beneath the towel. "M-Mako! Your back!"

Mako followed the guardian's gaze to her shoulder and gently reached over to finger the top of the scar. She resisted the urge to flinch as the memory filled her thoughts. The memory itself wasn't particularly agonizing, but it was something she preferred not to remember. With a subtle shake of her head, Mako banished the memory into the farthest expanses of her mind and answered Yuuki's statement with a nonchalant shrug. There were more than a few aspects of Mako's life that she wouldn't be privy to, and this was one of them.

Grabbing her brush, she strode past the guardian and into the next room. "Is there something you needed?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Still fixated on Mako's back, Yuuki sat down on the edge of the bed. "Zero was real agitated. I think he was concerned about you, so I came to make sure everything was alright."

"Everyone seems to be concerned about me." The huntress muttered under her breath.

Yuuki smiled. "Because everyone cares about you."

She glanced at the guardian's smiling reflection in the mirror. Those were very strong words coming from an otherwise naive young girl. And what made the situation all the more amusing was that she truly believed that. Mako could see it on her face. She was utterly determined to save the souls of the damned, whether they wanted her help or not. For Zero's sake, Mako would protect that innocence, but she would not benefit from it. Her soul was too far gone for any kind of redemption.

"It isn't caring, so much as constraint." She turned away from the mirror and placed her brush on the dresser. "But if it will put your mind at rest, I'll let you examine me."

Before the guardian could respond, the hunter had crossed the room and stood towering over her seated form. The close proximity immediately resulted in a dark blush spreading across the girl's cheeks, and Mako's lip twitched at the thought to toying with her. It was more than a little obvious that Yuuki wasn't comfortable with the idea of sexuality, neither hers or anyone else's. Mako found herself wondering how the guardian would react. Her reactions were always so entertaining.

Mako rested a hand on her shoulder and felt the guardian tense as she leant forward. In the corner of her eye, she could see Yuuki struggling to avert her gaze. Yuuki swallowed hard and turned her head away from the sight of Mako's sizable and shapely breasts. She couldn't deny that the huntress was unbelievably attractive. Yuuki often envied her good looks and natural seductiveness. Even without caring, Mako managed to turn heads. Yuuki was certain that even if she hadn't showered in days and was covered in horse manure, boys would still find Mako incredibly attractive.

Even Yuuki, despite being entirely certain she was straight, was willing to admit that she found herself beguiled by the huntress. It was a form of admiration in part, but Yuuki couldn't help but wonder if Mako released some kind of pheromone that attracted both sexes. Ether way, the guardian could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and she was certain that Mako could hear it too.

"Let me make it easier for you." The hunter's voice was low and sultry, and sent a pleasurable shiver down Yuuki's spine. Mako retreated far enough to turn her head and expose her elegant neck. "See." She gave the flustered guardian an amused smirk as she pulled back. "Nothing."

Yuuki swallowed hard. "T-That's good." She kept her gaze averted in an attempt to lessen her embarrassment, until she heard a silvery laugh. The guardian's gaze immediately snapped up to see Mako covering her mouth as she strove to control herself. "Mako?"

"The look on your face." Mako laughed. "Did you think I was going to take advantage of you?"

"W-What?! N-No! Of course not!" Her cheeks darkened, if such a thing were possible, causing Mako to laugh yet again. "S-Stop laughing! I-It's not funny!"

The huntress rolled her eyes. "But it _is_ amusing. So, so amusing." She patted the guardian's head and laughed again as she retreated into the bathroom.

Yuuki watched her retreating figure with a creased brow. Mako was acting strange. It was nice to finally hear the girl laugh, but...

"Why did it sound sarcastic?" She muttered.

Was she in pain? Had something happened? Ever since that day in town, that day when she'd found Mako in the company of Kaname and Daisuke, covered in blood, everyone had been on edge. Zero even more so. Of course, she had questioned him about it, but he immediately snapped. The Headmaster wasn't any different, he was tight-lipped and wary. It was worrying and Yuuki didn't know what she could do.

"You're still here?" Yuuki looked up to see Mako leant against the doorway wearing nothing but her underwear.

"W-Was I supposed to leave?" When the huntress said nothing, Yuuki got to her feet. "Right, well, have a good night."

Before she reached the door, Mako called out to her. "What are you feelings towards Zero?"

Yuuki was taken aback. "W-What?" She paused upon meeting the hunter's intense gaze. "Um, I...uh...what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I asked."

The guardian flinched at the forcefulness of her voice. Mako wasn't in the mood to deal with anything but an answer. Yuuki averted her eyes to the door. It wasn't as though she hadn't thought about it. She felt _something_ for Zero, of course she did. He was her friend, her dearest friend, and the thought of ever losing him made her want to collapse into a blubbering heap.

"I-I'm not sure. I mean, I care for him–"

"And Kuran-san?"

Wide-eyed, Yuuki instantly snapped her attention to the huntress. "K-K-Kaname-senpai?" Mako nodded. "I-" She lowered her gaze. "I owe him my life. He saved me and I–"

"Love him?" The guardian blushed at the thought, but said nothing. "Be realistic. Kuran-san is a vampire, and you're just a human."

Every word felt a like a stab to the heart, but Yuuki couldn't deny that there was truth behind them. "I-I know," Yuuki whispered, "but–"

"Come to a decision quickly." Yuuki looked up and froze. Mako's gaze was steely and relentless, burning into her mind with frightening ease. Some time during the course of their talk, the hunter had resolved something. "Zero cares deeply for you and I have no doubt that he'll be willing to wait. But I won't give him the chance to."

Yuuki frowned. "What do you mean?"

The huntress turned her back on the guardian. "Good night Cross-san."

* * *

_"Good boy...Kaname..."_

The Pureblood opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He rested across the chaise lounge, one arm draped over his stomach whilst the other hung motionlessly at his side. A decent days sleep had been difficult to come by for many years, but lately, the memories that plagued him behind closed lids were all the more painful. His memories weren't entirely bad. There were moments of joy and happiness that he was willing to re-live over and over again, but others...

Most were laced with pain. Because every memory drew one step closer to the grand finale.

His fingers curled around the spine of the book he'd been reading and carefully placed it upon the coffee table. Kaname stood and ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way to the window. He pulled back the curtain, just enough to see the grounds, and flinched at the severe afternoon sunlight. Unused to the light after spending a lifetime in the dark, it was more than a little uncomfortable.

But the moment he caught sight of a dark figure heading towards the group of girls flocking around the Moon Dorm gates, all discomfort was forgotten. It seemed Mako was returning to duty, regardless of everything she'd been through during the course of the last few days. Of course she would. A small smile tugged at his lips. She wouldn't allow herself to show weakness to vampires. She was far too proud.

It still threw him, just how similar they were. No. Not similar. They were near identical in every way. Mako was frank in her dealings with others, she had no problem displaying her dislike or harshly relieving others of their comfortable delusions regarding their own self-importance, but she struggled to display affection. _She_ was the same way. They shared the same resolve, the same sense of justice and deep seeded hatred for all those who dared to take advantage of humankind's naivety.

Kaname ran a hand through his dark, silky hair. He didn't understand, couldn't quite believe that it was at all possible. But _she_ was there. In the elegance of Mako's movements, in the touch of her skin and the scent of her blood. His beloved.

"My precious Mako."

Trailing a finger across his lips, he inhaled deeply. Despite having cleansed his hands of her blood several times over, it had done nothing to dispel her scent. It continued to linger upon his skin with no remorse. Sultry and seductive, Mako's scent was that of pure, unadulterated lust and power.

His body begged and his blood ached whenever he was in her presence. His desire stemmed from a fundamental need for her. She was a necessity. The only touch that made his skin burn, the only blood his body would consume, and the only soul with which his would resonate. It was a madman's desperation. A lack of control that would do nothing but harm. He needed to control himself as much as he needed _her_.

Caught in the excitement of her scent, his protruding fangs grazed along his finger and drew a thin line of blood. He stared at the crimson beads, desperately wishing it was the lifeblood he so longed for. His tongue darted from between his lips to lap up the blood and seal the wound, even the smallest drop was enough to cause a stir within the Night Class.

A gentle knock made him turn away from the window. "Enter."

"Kaname-sama." The Dorm vice president popped his head around the door with a pleasant smile. "I came to see if you were ready. It's time to leave."

"Give me a moment."

"As you wish."

The instant the door clicked shut, Kaname resumed his observation. His grip on the curtain tightened and as the simple chandelier hanging from the ceiling began to sway. Mako had been joined by the silver-haired hunter in the short moments of Ichijo's interruption, and Kaname couldn't be more displeased. He could tolerate Zero's growing affection for Yuuki as he knew the hunter turned vampire would never act upon those feelings, but to discover that Zero and Mako had a shared past irked him.

Mako was more than happy to openly display her hatred for all things vampires, and yet Zero was the exception. Why? Why was she so intent on saving Zero? What could she accept the soon-to-be level E and not him? Hadn't he expressed his concern for her wellbeing? Hadn't he been there to support her in the aftermath of both attacks by the deranged vampire that sought her blood?

Every hand Kaname offered, she slapped away.

It didn't sit well with him.

* * *

"You're not supposed to be here." Mako barely heard him over the squealing fangirls who eagerly awaited the arrival of their Night Class princes. "The Headmaster said–"

She pushed herself off the tree trunk and approached the silver-haired hunter. "Yeah, I know what he said."

Zero followed her gaze to the squealing girls all herded into their respective vampires' gates like cattle for the slaughter. Friends pushed and shoved each other in an attempt to get to the front, so they could be certain that their chocolates were accepted. Mako rolled her eyes at the pathetic display. They were so easily swayed by vampiric nature that they would probably do away with their friends and family at the mere prospect of being with their princes.

Mako turned back to Zero with a deadpan expression. "Thought you might need a hand with the herd."

"I don't." She raised an eyebrow at his forceful tone. "Go back to the dorm."

"Was that an order?" Zero tensed and unconsciously took a step back as Mako's aura flared. "I don't respond well to people ordering me around."

His eyes hardened. "Then don't be stupid." That caught her off-guard and Zero moved forward and took hold of her shoulders. "Don't think I didn't smell your blood last night." He spoke in a whisper and averted his gaze in shame of what he was about to admit. "It took all my power not to follow the scent. It was so strong. There was so much blood." He finally met her gaze, a pained expression on his face. "You shouldn't be up."

"It was superficial."

"Self-inflicted." Zero tightened his grip on her shoulders. "You hurt yourself."

Mako rolled her eyes. "You're very nosy today, aren't you."

"Mako–"

A whistle blew loudly, hushing the girls long enough for Yuuki to speak. "Listen up! No cutting in line!" The female guardian turned to the Night Class, whose presence, oddly enough, had gone undetected by both hunters. "Okay! Day Class ladies, it's almost that time! Today's event is about to start! Get ready to pass out as many chocolates as you can!"

In the midst of all the chaos and screaming, Mako could feel the gaze of a certain Pureblood burning into her skin. She locked her gaze with his, eyes narrowed dangerously. The memory of last night was fresh in her mind and she hated it. Hated that he was in her thoughts. She hated that she could still feel his nauseating touch despite having scrubbed herself raw. And she especially hated the way he looked at her now.

All trace of the cold, harsh gaze she'd glimpsed last night was gone, replaced by a tenderness she was reluctantly familiar with. She hated it. Absolutely hated it. She wanted him to stop, to leave her alone. But even when he wasn't there he continued to haunt her. When she closed her eyes, those garnet orbs continued to stare. The Pureblood was always there.

Zero's grip on her shoulders constricted enough to make her wince. His fingertips dug into her skin with a strength that threatened to break the skin. His gaze, of course, was trained on the Pureblood. It was an atmosphere full of menace that went unnoticed by everyone except Mako and the Night Class. She reached up and gently took hold of Zero's wrists, lightly circling her thumb over his steady pulse.

"Zero." The silver-haired blinked and turned his attention to her with some reluctance. "Did you take your medication?"

He quirked a brow. "Medication?" It took a pointed look from Mako for him to understand. His eyes widened for a brief moment before he averted his gaze. "I...tried."

Mako sighed. "Your body rejects the tablets, you refuse my help, at this rate you'll descend to a level E."

"And if I do, you'll execute me." The huntress said nothing and Zero leant in closer, his nose brushing against her cheek. "Mako."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I know my duty, however reluctant I might be to go through with it, I'll terminate you when the time comes."

He pulled back, his hands lingering on her shoulder a moment longer before being removed completely. "I have your word."

"Yes."

The huntress was graced with a silent nod before Zero left her company to aid Yuuki in holding back the surging Day Class girls. She was motionless, save for the clenching and unclenching of her hand by her side. Her word was her bond. She had given the Hunter's Association her word, she had given her master her word, and she had given Zero her word. There was no escaping her duty. If Zero were ever to turn, no matter how much it would pain her to do so, she would be his executioner.

Daisuke somehow managed to slip away from the screaming girls and moved over to where the huntress stood. He observed her, staring absentmindedly at the ground. It made him wonder what the silver-haired hunter had said to her. She looked almost vulnerable. A sly smile appeared on his lips as he approached. Mako had yet to acknowledge him. Either she was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't sensed his presence, or she was merely ignoring him.

The Aristocrat stepped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her back so that they were pressed together. Mako immediately tensed, snapping out of her thoughts the instant she felt his arms encircling her. Daisuke leant down and brushed his lips along the shell of her ear.

"Happy to see me, Mako-chan?"

"I'm not in the mood, vampire." She whispered dangerously. "Let go."

"But I like holding you." The graze of his lips against her neck made every muscle in her body rigid. "You fit perfectly."

She nudged her elbow into his gut, but he refused to release her. "Why are you bothering me when there's a bunch of girls waiting to confess their undying love to you?"

"You sound jealous." His whispered words resonated in the nape of her neck and sent shivers down her spine. "Do you wish to offer me chocolates, Mako-chan? To declare _your_ undying love for me."

Mako scoffed. "Undying spite's more like it."

"There's no need to be shy. You can give them to me in private if you find it more comfortable."

"Like I would ever give chocolates to a _vampire_."

"You're right. It should be something more meaningful." His voice was low and sultry. "Will you offer your blood instead?"

Daisuke gently kissed her neck, feeling the steady beat of her pulse against his lips. Even in the arms of a vampire who threatened to bite her, her heartbeat was remarkably calm. Could it be that she trusted him enough that she no longer felt the need to worry? No. Mako didn't trust vampires. Unless that vampire was Zero. He was the only exception. Daisuke tighten his grip on her.

It felt unimaginably good to hold her in his arms. Her body molded comfortably against his and he experienced a sense of peace that he never knew existed. And he knew, from that moment, that the only way he could go on living was to stay by Mako's side. Even if she could never love him, he would take her hatred as compensation. Just so long as he could touch her, so long as he could hold her.

His fingers brushed against the gauze on her neck and he hesitated, snapping out of his trance and immediately releasing Mako. "Sorry." The huntress stared at him, eyebrow raised as though expecting him launch a surprise attack at any given moment. Instead, he clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head. "I've taken the joke too far."

"You always do, but you've never apologized for it." She raised her hand to the gauze around her neck and growled. "You vampires need to get it through those thick skulls of yours, I am _not_ someone to be coddled. I'm not a weak little girl. I am a vampire hunter."

Before Daisuke could formulate a response, a sudden shout drew their attention. Distracted, Yuuki had been knocked to the ground by a group of girls who had sudden charged forward, and the box of chocolates she had done her best to conceal went soaring. The small green box landed at Zero's feet, taunting him. Mako frowned. Had Yuuki made her choice? Were the chocolates for Zero, or the Pureblood?

Zero stared at the chocolates for a moment before picking them up. "Kaname." The Pureblood turned in time to effortlessly catch the green box thrown to him by the silver-haired hunter. "It was on the ground."

"Z-Zero!" Yuuki immediately pulled herself out from under the pile of girls.

"Glad to accept it." He met the guardian's surprised gaze with a smile. "Thank you, Yuuki."

And without another word, Kaname turned his back and left. Yuuki proceeded to mercilessly strike Zero, as though she really thought she could inflict physical damage. Mako could see the hurt in his eyes even as he teased the guardian. It pained him that Yuuki had given Kaname a box of chocolates. It was a declaration of her love to the Pureblood, even if she only perceived it as a means of thanks, the intent was there.

Mako could never forgive Yuuki for hurting Zero.

"Damn it, Zero." The huntress muttered as she watched the scene. "You idiot."

She started forward, with every intention of dragging Zero aside and giving him the lecture of a lifetime. Daisuke reached out, catching hold of Mako's elbow before she moved out of reach and pulled her towards him, tightening his grip. She turned to face him and narrowed her gaze menacingly.

"Let me go."

"No." Her eyes widened as he pulled her against him and embraced her once more. He felt her chest pressed against his and gave a gentle sigh as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Not ever. I can't let you go."

The Aristocrat closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her, her sultry scent bombarding his senses with the sweet ecstasy of her. He held her tightly. Yes. He wanted to hold her, just like this, for all eternity. Even if she hated him. Daisuke felt her body relax after a moment and opened his eyes curiously.

"You're foolish." He tensed at the harshness of her voice. "Showing affection for a hunter. I should kill you where you stand."

He clenched his jaw. "Then why don't you."

There was silence, but he could see the smirk forming on her lips. "Because you're not worth the effort."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Ladies and gentlemen. Exams are finally over and I'm proud to present to you, Chapter 8! It's a bit of a slow chapter, but I can promise that it gets better. **

**And I promise more Mako x Kaname action in the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any characters thereof. I only own my original characters.**

* * *

_Blood._

_Mako stared incredulously at the crimson splattered walls. A metallic stench filled the air––an all too familiar scent. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. She would never get used to the smell, not matter how many times she was subjected to it. The thick red liquid oozed down the cracked plaster, pooling on the white tiled floor. _

_Her eyes widened in surprise as the blood slowly began to creep towards her. She instinctively stepped back. Her feet were bare, she noticed, the cool tiles – amongst other things – sending a shiver down her spine. She didn't want the blood to stain her skin. She already had enough blood on her hands. _

_She continued to back up, searching desperately for a means of escape. The room was small and bare, with no means of exit save for the window to her right. Mako didn't hesitate to make her way over and attempt to pry open the lower sash. She glanced over her shoulder and shuddered at the sight of the blood rectifying its course, continuing on towards her with such an agonizing slowness that she felt as though it were taunting her. _

_Extreme measure had to be taken._

_Stepping back, she suddenly launched herself at the window pane. A thump resounded loudly, but there was a distinct lack of shattering. Mako cursed as she pulled herself to her feet and glared at the unscathed window. It should have worked. The window was made of glass, ergo, it should have shattered upon impact. _

_A sudden feeling of terror claimed her and she clutched tightly at her throat. She wanted to die. _

_Her lips parted as she struggled to take a breath. _

_Blood pooled at her feet, ignoring the unshakable law of gravity as it slowly slithered up her calves. It burned into her flesh, long twisting patterns so sinfully beautiful they were enough to drive anyone mad. Mako heard the hammering of her heart in her ears. She was loosing her grip, going insane over the sight of blood._

_It was the blood of the people she had failed._

_The blood that haunted her. _

_An inhuman scream ripped from her throat as she tore her hand away. She launched herself at the window repeatedly. She was a woman possessed. Her actions were the very definition of insanity––to do the same thing over and over again, and expect different results. But she couldn't help herself. Every fibre of her being screamed for her to escape. She was frantic and terrified, and she hated it. _

_She had no control over the situation. She was helpless. _

_"T-They're dead."_

_Mako froze mid-stride as the familiar voice drifted to her ears. Sobbing filled the void, tears of grief and an overwhelming pain. The hunter could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage and clenched her fists. It couldn't be. Fear welling in her chest, she reluctantly turned away from the window and stared source of the weeping. _

_In the corner of the room was a small huddled figure. Her legs were drawn against her chest and she hid her face in her arms. Dirty blonde hair fell in clumps over her shoulders, her pale skin streaked with blood and dirt. The girl continued to cry, oblivious to Mako's approach until the hunter reached out. _

_Green eyes glistened with unshed tears. _

_Mako's heart stopped. _

_It was her._

_The young girl stared at her. "Y-You did it."_

_"What?" The hunter shook her head. "No. No, I didn't."_

_"They're all dead. And it's all your fault."_

_Mako instinctively stepped back. Her voice was nothing but a whisper. "No."_

_"You killed them." The younger Mako rose to her feet, her blood stained clothes hanging in tatters upon her slim frame. Her eyes held a malicious glint and her lips curled into a cruel smile. "It was you. You did it. You murdered them all."_

_Mako continued to shake her head. "No. It wasn't my fault."_

_Retreating further, she felt her back collide without something hard. She didn't bother to turn around, her gaze locked on the younger version of herself. There was really no need to when she already knew who it was. She recognized the presence immediately. _

_Hideki slipped his arms around her waist, drawing her back against his chest and settling his chin on her shoulder. His breath fanned across her skin, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. The feel of his hands caressing her stomach made her sick, but she found herself unable to pull away from his embrace. And, despite herself, at this moment being in his arms felt a lot safer than being at the mercy of her sadistic younger self. _

_"You were not strong enough then to save them." His words made her body tremble and she bowed her head in shame. "Just like you are not strong enough now to save him."_

_"M-Mako."_

_Her head shot up and her eyes widened. An eighteen year old Zero stood beside her younger self, eyes glowing crimson and his usually emotionless face distorted in a feral expression. He breathed heavily, struggling to maintain control over the beast within him. Her younger self smirked and took hold of Zero's hand. He allowed her to pull him to his knees, at which point she proceeded to throw her arms around him and offer up her neck._

_Mako shook her head, tugging weakly against the arms that restrained her. "Zero, don't! You can't!" _

_Vermillion eyes met hers as his lips curved into a deranged smirk, exposing the fangs he spent so long denying. He wrapped his arms around her younger self, one hand positioned behind her neck to give him a better angle. Zero's eyes never left Mako's as he sunk his fangs into the girl's tender flesh. Her younger self screamed out, trashing wildly in his arms. Zero was relentless. He held her in a tight vice, refusing to relinquish his hold. _

_The huntress cried out in pain. She felt it. She felt his fangs ripping mercilessly into the young girl's flesh. She felt the life being drained from her body, until the girl was nothing but an empty carcass. Zero licked his lips in relish. Not once had his gaze strayed from Mako. Even now, as he tossed aside the corpse and rose to his feet. Mako flinched as he suddenly stood in front of her, reaching out a bloodied hand to caress her cheek. _

_"Why so scared, Mako? You offered yourself to me."_

_She shivered at the unfamiliar touch. "You're not Zero. Not the real Zero."_

_"But I am." He leant closer. "This is the real me. What lies beneath the surface. I am what that pathetic carcass has been trying hopelessly to suppress for the last four years." His tongue roughly traced her jaw and lapped up the blood on her cheek. His lavender eyes gleamed dangerously. "I am Zero Kiryuu. Vampire."_

_And just like that, he was gone. _

_Were it not for the arms wrapped securely around her, she would have collapsed. It was too much, all of it. She was always strong. She needed to be. Her body shook as she hung her head and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Despite her attempts to hold them back, hot tears dripped down her cheeks. She had already lost so much, she wouldn't allow herself to lose Zero too. _

_Not if there was something she could do to prevent it._

_"This pain you feel is fleeting. As are the ties you feel to your mortal life. With me, you will be powerful beyond your imagining." His words resonated in the nape of her neck. "With me, you will transcend death."_

_Something snapped in her mind and she raised her head. "Now why would I want to do that?"_

_Hideki brushed his lips against her ear. "What human would not jump at the chance for ever-lasting life?"_

_"Me."_

Mako's eyes snapped open and focused on the ceiling. Her fingers were tangled in the sheets beneath her, gripping the fabric so tightly it turned her knuckles white. It was the only sign of her distress. She turned her head to survey her surroundings. She was back in her room in the Sun Dorm at Cross Academy.

And she was alone.

She released the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and slowly sat up. It was one dream amongst many since her first encounter with Hideki, and whilst she often woke up perturbed, she never remembered anything.

But she did this time.

"Zero..."

An image of glowing eyes and blood stained lips flashed into her mind. In her dream, he was nothing but a feral beast. A vampire in the truest sense of the word. That wasn't Zero. Not the _real_ Zero. No matter how agonizingly difficult, he would never allow himself to give in. She trusted him without reservation, but she wasn't above doubt. There would come a point in the future that all his determination would be for naught.

That's why she offered her blood. It would slow his progress, not indefinitely, but as least until a more long-term solution could be found. But he rejected her at every turn, regardless of her insistence. And if he continued to do so, Mako feared the worst. He wouldn't necessarily attempt to take _her_ life, but then, he had a whole dorm of humans to choose from. They were all in mortal danger so long as Zero continued to take the moral high road. The longer he continued to deprive himself, the more likely he was to go on a killing spree.

_"I am what that pathetic carcass has been trying hopelessly to suppress for the last four years._"

The hunter shook her head violently, forcing away the haunting voice of a Zero that would never exist in reality. He would never let it get that far...and neither would she.

Mako glanced at the gun sitting innocently upon her beside table. Execution was a last resort, but if Zero forced her hand, she would have no choice. She had given him her word and her word was binding.

Drawing her knees to her chest, she buried her head in her arms and sighed. She felt so unlike herself. Her strong, unwavering, willful self. She hated it. She was unsure now. Unsure of her place and her duty. Vampire or not, she cared deeply for Zero. He had always been there for her. He was always right by her side whether she wanted him there or not. And she would be there for him until the end.

Until the end.

"Mako?"

Her head shot up as she heard the familiar voice from behind the door. When she failed to respond immediately, the door swung open to reveal and armed Zero, eyes narrowed and body tensed for action. Mako straightened and arched an eyebrow at his ridiculous figure.

"Zero. What are you doing?"

"I–" Had he been one to blush, he probably would have. Instead, he straightened and cleared his throat, returning the Bloody Rose to its rightful place. "When you didn't answer I thought–"

"That I'd been kidnapped?" He nodded, earning a scoff in return. "You offend me. Besides, a lack of response immediately after you called out _once_ is hardly justification for bursting into my room. You nearly broke my door."

Zero frowned. "I've been knocking for the better part of five minutes."

She stared at him incredulously. "Really?" He nodded again, lavender gaze watching as she swung her bare legs over the side of the bed and rose to her feet. "Well, don't I feel a little embarrassed."

"You don't get embarrassed."

Mako smirked. "True. But I like to pretend I'm normal sometimes." She turned to him. "So what's the reason for your visit at this late hour?"

Zero didn't respond. He didn't have to.

A chocolate bar and a soft drink provided more than enough of an answer. The huntress knew that it meant impending doom the moment Zero threw them to her. She caught them and quirked an eyebrow at the deadpan expression on his face. Fiddling with the can for minute, she set them both on the table beside her before beckoning him over. Zero didn't budge. He remained standing in the doorway.

Mako scoffed. "What? You're not still mad about yesterday, are you?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

"Don't even bother fishing for an apology. You're not getting one." Narrowing her gaze, Mako crossed her arms along her chest. "Both you and that Pureblood are beginning to get on my nerves with your constant concerns for my wellbeing."

He found it somewhat offensive that Mako had linked him together with Kaname, but chose not to mention it. "I'm your friend Mako. It's my job to worry."

"No." Zero flinched at the harshness of her tone, but noticed the immediate change when she spoke again. "No, it's not."

In the many years than Zero had known her, he had never once seen her like this––as close to vulnerable as Mako would willing allow herself to be. It was a mere flicker of susceptibility, something she had unconsciously revealed and immediately suppressed with a look of pure, pertinacious determination.

As strong as Mako was, even she had not conquered fear. Zero knew her well enough by now to identify the subtle changes of her posture and expression. And though she didn't seem aware of it herself, he could feel her trepidation. No matter how brave, or how determined, Mako was still human.

Zero stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Viridescent eyes observed him with a guarded suspicious. "Mako. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He stepped over to her and firmly took hold of her shoulders. "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell. I'm fine." Her expression didn't change.

The silver-haired hunter searched her eyes in the hopes of finding something, anything that might give her away––she remained unyielding. He found himself wondering if he was the reason. Was she faltering because of him? Because of the promise she made to him? Mako was true to her word when she gave it. Her word was her bond, it was her law. And even if it killed her, she would always make good on her promises.

Zero moved closer so she was forced to tilt her head to keep his gaze. His hands moved from her shoulders to gently cup her cheeks. "I'm sorry Mako."

"For what?"

He bowed his head. "For causing you pain."

"It's okay." She touched his hand with such tenderness that Zero wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her. "I gave you my word. And no matter what, I will fulfill it." His eyes trailed down her arm and over her shoulder until they found her neck. He tensed, feeling the overwhelming urge to rip through her flesh and devour her mercilessly. "I'm your insurance."

Abruptly pulling away, he took several steps back and averted his face from her questioning gaze. "I should go."

"Zero." He reluctantly stopped, his hand poised over the doorknob. "The last thing I need right now is to be alone with my thoughts."

There was something wrong. Forcing aside his urges, Zero glanced over at her. She held his gaze with the same intensity she always did, but there was something distinctly different about it. And it was, he realized, that she had stopped short of pleading with him. The thought of being alone unsettled her and given the circumstances, he found it justifiable. Even though she is who she is, Mako is still human and consequently, subject to human emotion.

Zero nodded. "How about we do something to take the edge off?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

"You really know how to show a girl a good time, Zero. I'm surprised you're still single."

When Zero had suggested doing something to take the edge off, Mako was expecting to raid the Headmaster's kitchen. She knew for a fact that the ex-vampire hunter had a stash of ice-cream hidden away––plus pickles and some strange yellowish sauce that smelled very odd indeed. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised to find that Zero had something more tension-relieving in mind.

She lined herself up and smiled as she unloaded an entire magazine into the target. A smirk tugged at her lips as she saw the collection of overlapping holes localized around the heart and head.

"Bless the Headmaster and his shooting range." She unloaded the empty magazine and easily reloaded another. "Granted it's a little odd to have one in a school, but I won't question it."

"I asked him to." Zero stared at the target with a ghostly smile. Mako was deadly with a gun, but not nearly as deadly as she was with her katana. "To help me train."

"Clever. You think he'll set up a training room for me if I ask?"

He looked at her. She raised the gun to her eye level, arm straight out in front of her, and turned her body towards him, presenting as small a target as possible to whatever enemy she envisioned in place of the cutout. Zero vaguely remembered the first time Mako ever held a gun. She used to hate them with a passion. She considered them a dishonourable weapon, not like swords––something he used to tease her about. After all, she hadn't been taken in by a swordsman, but by a gunslinger.

A smile tugged at his lips at the memory.

Mako's small, trembling hands gripping the gun tightly. He discomfort was obvious, but their master had insisted on teaching her at least the basics of shooting. Convincing her to do just that was considerably difficult. Zero had never laughed so hard in his life when Mako took her first shot. It missed the target completely and, not having expected the jerk back, she ended up with a sizable bruise around her eyes.

"Thinking about Yuuki?" His eyes flickered to the blonde, who was watching him closely. She let her hand and the gun fall to her side. "Whether she realizes it or not, she does love you, Zero. She'll choose you in the end." Averting her eyes to the mark, she raised the gun up again. "And if she doesn't, well," She cocked the gun and fired, hitting the centre of the bullseye, "you've always got me as a consolation prize."

Zero frowned. "You're not a consolation prize." The huntress glanced at him, gun poised to fire again. "You never will be."

She shook her head. "Idiot."

"Mako–"

"Why did you give the Pureblood the chocolates?" She questioned, her eyes fixed on the mark once more. "Yuuki wouldn't have given them to him if you hadn't interfered."

"She would've regretted it."

"Perhaps. Then again, it might have been just the push she needed to finally make a decision between the two of you." Mako tightened her jaw and pulled the trigger. The kick reverberated down her arm, jerking it back. She remained unfazed and cocked the gun again. "You would stand a better chance if you'd just left it alone."

"Is this opinion based on your desire to see me happy, or your desire to have Kaname Kuran?"

Her finger paused on the trigger. "What?" She hissed.

She was angry. But then, so was he. The silver-haired hunter leant forward, hands clasped between his knees. "His scent was in your room, Mako."

She gave a bitter chuckle. "And clearly that means I had him in my bed."

"Did you?"

There was a bang and the bullet hit the mark––where a man's heart would be. Mako lowered her arm before turning to face him, a scowl contorting her attractive features. "Don't even joke about that."

"So tell me, what else would he be doing in your room?"

"Hmm, the word stalker comes to mind." Zero got to his feet and she reacted, raising her gun and holding it level with his chest. He stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Don't go being all chivalrous and stirring up unnecessary trouble with the Night Class. Unless you genuinely plan on killing them all, then you can count me in."

He clenched his fists and set his jaw. "You shouldn't be so relaxed about this."

"I've got more pressing matters to deal with then a Pureblood with a crush." Mako lowered her gun and shrugged. "He won't do anything that might jeopardize the Headmaster's experiment, at least, for now. I'm more concerned about my _psychotic_ stalker."

"I won't let him touch you." He growled.

Mako gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "How sweet, but that's not nearly as reassuring as you think it is. He'll kill you for getting in the way."

"Mako–"

"How about you drop it." It wasn't a suggestion and Zero frowned as she turned back to the target. She fired several more shots before dropping the gun with a sigh and subtly shaking her head. "I'm done."

The silver-haired hunter intended to speak, to say something that would reassure Mako or at least prove that he was capable of facing that damned vampire, but came up short. She gave another sigh and ran her fingers through her loose hair. She hardly ever wore her hair down, despite how beautiful it was. Zero watched her every movement closely. How could something so simple as running her fingers through her hair be so elegant?

It wasn't the first time he had noticed her beauty, so natural and effortless. Mako didn't bother with make-up or spending ridiculous amounts of time styling her hair. In fact, as far as he was aware, the only thing Mako did like any other girl was take a ridiculous long time when she went shopping for clothes. Even then, her clothes weren't particularly feminine. She preferred being practical and comfortable, rather than trend-setting. And yet, somehow, Mako always managed to look more beautiful than the made-up girls in their slutty dresses.

Zero shook his head and immediately averted his gaze to the floor. Thinking of Mako like that was inappropriate, amongst other things. They were close friends, more than that, they were family. She was the only family he had left in this world. And he wasn't about to loose her over something as trivial as raging hormones.

A sudden pounding erupted in his head and black dots filled his vision. The scent of blood permeated the air, saccharine and seductive. His breath caught in his throat as his body began to burn. His eyes immediately flickered to the oblivious huntress, who slowly licked the blood from her finger––she had caught her skin in the trigger. She had no idea what her scent was doing to him. She trusted him too much and this time–

This time he couldn't control himself.

He caught her wrists and in one swift move had her pinned to the wall. Mako stared into those glowing crimson eyes, unable to speak and unable to move. She was paralyzed. Those eye belonged to the monster in her dream. A Zero that she refused to believe was real. His free hand brushed aside her hair before settling against her neck, caressing the skin over her pulse.

It took a glimpse of fangs for Mako to find her voice. "Zero."

Zero growled in response, but otherwise ignored her.

"_Why so scared, Mako? You offered yourself to me._"

Mako wasn't scared. In fact, as she watched Zero struggle against his beastly nature, she was oddly relaxed. He continued to fight even as his dark personality took over his appearance. In the end she knew it was a lost battle, but the fact that he made the effort was reassuring. She wouldn't give up on him just yet.

She felt his tongue run the length of her neck and shuddered. His warm breath fanned across her neck as he moved closer. Fangs brushed her skin, just over the pulse, and he hesitated. He panted, tightening his grip on her wrists as he attempt to regain some control over his primal instincts. Mako bowed her head to brush her lips against his ear.

"It's alright." Ravenous crimson eyes stared at her. "I'm offering, so there's no need to hold back."

"M-Mako. I–" Struggling with himself, he squeezed his eyes shut and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I can't–"

He pulled back enough for her to catch a glimpse of his tongue darting across his lips. Zero wanted to withdraw, in fact his mind screamed at him to stop. Mako could only forgive so much and even though she had made the offer to begin with, he didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize their friendship or alter her opinion of him. Her opinion was the only one that mattered.

Mustering the bulk of his strength, Zero released his grip on Mako's wrists which fell limply to her sides. He worried for a moment that he had caused damage in his haste to devour her, but when her hands cupped his cheeks, he was relieved to be proven wrong. Mako pressed her forehead to his and stared unflinchingly into the depths of his bloodthirsty eyes.

Closing his eyes, Zero leant into her touch. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "So sorry."

Mako brushed her thumbs lightly beneath his eyes. She observed him closely, the tormented tone of his voice and pained expression made her chest ache. She wished there was something she could do for him. She hoped he would let her help him, but he continuously refused her. All Mako could do was watch on helplessly.

Zero was hurting and Yuuki was the only one who could make it stop.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again.

"I know."

* * *

His Lordship paced.

Several hours he had spent striding the length of the chamber with an irritated expression on his handsome face. He uttered no sound, save for the occasional growl and snarl that escaped him at random moments. Fists clenched at his side, his eyes were wide with rage and searched the chamber for anything to vent his anger upon. As a result of his previous tantrum, all breakable items had been removed from the chamber in the hopes that the Order would not be forced to dip into their funds to replace priceless items.

Hiroshi watched from a safe distance. Newly appointed to the position of advisor following his predecessor's tragic _passing_, he had been informed of his Lordship's fluctuating emotions. One moment he was happy and the next...

But Hiroshi was not a stupid man. He knew of the cruelty of his Lordship, it was one amongst many reasons he had joined the Order. His Lordship was a man of vision, psychotic or otherwise, and Hiroshi appreciated vision in all its forms. And, whilst advisors tended to live short and unfulfilled lives, Hiroshi had no intention of being killed.

Meaning he had to make himself an invaluable asset.

"What troubles you, my Lord?"

Blue eyes snapped to him, wild and unpredictable. Hiroshi flinched at the menacing aura that enclosed him, smothering him with an unadulterated power he never thought possible. Had he not been attempting to prove his worth, Hiroshi would have turned and run away with his tail between his legs, sobbing like an infant all the while.

His Lordship was an intimidating man.

In the blink of an eye, his Lordship stood nose to nose with him. "And who are you?"

"Your new advisor, my Lord." Hiroshi stared deeply into his eyes, finding himself unable to look away.

Rage and hatred swirled in a mesmerizing pattern within pools of indescribable blue. Hiroshi took a breath. He was a man who prided himself in dealing with difficult people. He wasn't one to be easily frightened or intimidated, but at this moment, he was more than willing to rethink his decision to accept the promotion.

He shook his head, immediately dispelling the thought. He refused to give in so easily. It would bring shame upon his family name if he were to simply give up. And it would further wound his pride to know that he had cowered in fear at the mere sight of power. He had searched many years for such a powerful being, and he wasn't about to let his fear get the better of him. He would learn how to harness his Lordship's power, and then he would kill him.

"I find myself curious, just how do you intend to accomplish such a feat when I can so easily dispose of you this very moment?" A hand clamped around Hiroshi's throat and he was shoved up against the nearest wall, lifted clear off his feet. Hiroshi wheezed, gripping his Lordship's wrist in a vain attempt to free himself. His Lordship leant closer. "I have been informed that my anger sometimes gets the better of me, of course, I swiftly dealt with those who insulted me."

"M-My L-Lord–"

His grip tightened. "You shall only speak when told." Hiroshi immediately silenced himself and focused on regulating his shallow breathing. "Admittedly, I find you interesting." A deranged smirk twisted his Lordship's lips. "Very few are so open in regards to their motives."

"I-I said n-nothing."

"Silence." His Lordship slammed Hiroshi further into the wall, his head hitting with surprising force and drawing blood. "There was no need for words. It was written on your countenance as clear as night."

Black spots appeared in his vision and Hiroshi was quite certain he was about to pass out. Not at all a dignified way to die, but he didn't seem to have much choice in the matter. It wouldn't be surprising if his Lordship were to end him whilst he slept. His Lordship had no qualms in murdering his subordinates, even if killing them served no purpose.

It took a moment for Hiroshi's brain to register the sudden change, but as soon as he crumpled to the floor, he drew air into his lungs. He breathed deeply, thankful his Lordship had found an ounce of mercy in his cold, dead heart to let him live. Raising his gaze from the floor, he gently rubbed his sore neck.

Blue eyes gleamed dangerously, a hint of amusement flickering in the depths of his gaze. And yet, as his sanity screamed for him to look away before his Lordship became offended, Hiroshi couldn't pull his gaze away. He couldn't allow his pride to be damaged anymore than it already had.

"Stand."

Hiroshi's eyes widened in surprise. "W-What?"

"To your feet, boy." His Lordship spat. "I dislike being forced to repeat myself."

Hiroshi immediately scrambled to his feet and bowed his head. "Apologies, my Lord, it won't happen again."

His Lordship eyed him closely. "What do they call you?"

"My name is Hiroshi, my Lord. Hiroshi Sato."

"You are to be my advisor?" Hiroshi nodded. "And this is the will of the elders?" Hiroshi nodded again, earning a frustrated sigh. "I have no cause to heed their recommendations, but in this case, I believe they have made an acceptable choice."

Hiroshi cocked his eyebrow in surprise. "My Lord?"

"I am to retire for the day. Be sure to have everything prepared for tonight."

Hiroshi frowned. "What am I to prepare?"

"A gift."

With that said, his Lordship smiled maliciously and strode from the chamber without sparing Hiroshi a second glance. He rubbed his neck cautiously, checking for damage. Save for his wounded pride, Hiroshi was unharmed. He sighed. It would be much harder to assert himself as an asset then he had originally thought.


End file.
